Is this Fantasy or Real Life?
by kimmyluvschu
Summary: Natsuki Miyashiro is your ordinary kind of girl. Well a rich girl anyways, but she isn't a mean person like most. She has no memory of the first 9 years of her life. Watch as her world starts to fall out of whack. This is a crossover that I moved to here- ON HIATUS
1. The Beginning

**Well, here's a new story. Another one of my many ideas for FMA stories. BTW- The Ouran characters and FMA characters don't come till later. I hope you guys like this. I'll explain the pairings later. You can give me ideas for the pairings too. Sorry if some of this doesn't make much sense. When I uploaded this it was all messed up. I tried my best to fix it and by that I mean that I did a lot of copy and paste and entering.**

**(BTW-I use the OC girl with brown hair and golden eyes a lot because that's the way I imagine these. That and it is kind of how I am. Kinda.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Ouran High School Host Club. They don't even show up in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nat's POV-<strong>

It was Friday in the morning and an alarm went off.

I was still in bed when I heard the alarm. I groaned as I put my right arm to the clock, turning off the alarm. I went back to my peaceful sleep.

After about two minutes, someone yelled, "Nat sweetie. Wake up! You have to go to school and say good-bye to us!"

I groaned yet again as I sat up.

"Alright mom! Just wait! I need to get ready!" I yelled.

I had a bed head. I was also still a little groggy, but I made my way out of bed and into the bathroom to take a shower. After that I got dressed into my uniform. It was blue. Since it was spring, my uniform was short sleeved. It had a bit of a darkish blue skirt that went up to my mid-thighs and a white uniform shirt with a shiny, silky darkish blue lace near the end of the sleeve. There was also a logo on the shirt. It was on the left side of the shirt over my breast. It had the letter 'S' in gold and a blue background shaped like fire. Now that I think about it. The darkish blue looks a lot more like royal blue. Anyways, the shirt shaped my body perfectly, though that is my opinion, but it does look like it does. I wasn't fat, but I wasn't so thin either. I wasn't the most perfect person in the world, I have my kinks. You'll find out later about what I suck at, what fun that'll be. Not really.

I don't know why you guys should know this about me, but my breasts are a medium size. I have long brown hair that went down, a little bit past the rim of my skirt. I also had white socks that went up a little bit over my knees and the traditional brown shoes. My bangs went over my eyes a bit. If I put my head down it'd hide my golden eyes. My mom said that my eyes make me very pretty and special since not many people have them. Liar. I put a black hair tie on my left wrist, just in case. Hey, you never know when you might need it. I also put on a royal blue tie around my neck. My skin was a bit tan and white, but not too white, just like, in between. I looked at myself in the mirror and thought about what else I could wear.

I decided that I looked okay and grabbed my brown school bag. I walked over to my bed, quickly fixing it. Then I walked to the door and took another look at my room. It was filled with posters of animes, but mostly of my favorite anime FullMetal Alchemist. I never liked the ending to Brotherhood, but it was still good. My favorite character of all time is Edward Elric. I liked how he had the same eye color as me, it made me feel...well, not so different. I have dolls of him in my room and the other characters, but mostly him. I also had characters from Bleach, Naruto, Soul Eater, and some other animes. I also have a few posters of them. I was meaning to clean out my room, like my mom told me to and move some of me posters into my big walk-in closet.

I sighed and made a mental note to do that when I got home, or sometime today. I then walked downstairs to the kitchen where my mom and dad were eating breakfast. I took a seat on the tall swingy chairs at the island table and ate the plate of food in front of me, while my mom and dad ate at the table.

"So how long will you guys be gone this time?" I asked.

_I had to ask…_

"Two weeks into your summer vacation," said my dad.

"But my birthday..." I said bummed.

"Is in two weeks, we know that," said my mom.

_Really? Or did your assistants tell you that?_

"We'll buy you something and send it over," said my dad.

"Like you always do," I said knowingly.

"Yup, we'll get you more of those cartoon things you like so much," he said.

"They're not cartoons, they're animes!" I snapped.

"Aw-huh," said my dad not really paying attention to me.

"Do you want some more of that Eduardo character sweetie?" my mom asked, not looking up from the paper she was reading.

My mom worked as a famous fashion designer and my dad was some corporate, business man, who owned some big company.

Though I am rich, I don't live in a mansion. I just live in a big two-story house. We have neighbors, one of them being my best friend Sam. Who can be a bit…out there sometimes, if you get what I mean. My other neighbor is some old lady and her husband/ I live in Japan, but I'm not Japanese. I have no idea why I have a Japanese name if I'm not from there. My parents told be that the name was nice and suited me well, so they named me that and that they saw the name on a piece of paper. I don't really recall where I'm from, but I do know that I've lived in Japan since I was nine. Sam has been my friend since as long as I could remember. I'm sixteen now, almost seventeen.

"His name is Edward Elric," I corrected, annoyed that they didn't know that.

"Yeah, aw-huh," said my mom and dad at the same time.

They weren't really paying attention. They never do. They just send their assistants to get me stuff for them. I know their assistants know me better than they know me. I wasn't sure, but I've always thought that, that was always a bad thing.

After breakfast was over my mom and dad's limo drove into the driveway.

"Good-bye sweetie, take care of yourself," said my mom giving me a hug just as Sam walked over to my house. (We were all outside now.)

"Good-bye Mr. and Mrs. Miyashiro," Sam said, bowing respectfully to them.

"Good-bye Samantha," said my father. "Now remember sweetie, don't do drugs."

"I know, I'd never touch one in my life," I said honestly.

_No way in hell would I ever smoke._

"And beer is..." my father said.

_Oh, this'll be good._

"Okay as long as I don't do drugs," I said rolling my eyes.

"Good girl," he said kissing my head, then walking into the limo with my mom, leaving.

_Seriously! Why would any parent allow their child to drink at such a young age?_

"Your parents are so cool," said Sam.

"To you, they hardly ever listen to me." I sighed.

"But they let you do whatever you want, except for a few things. By the way,

how long are they going to be gone this time?"

"Two weeks into summer vacation," I said sighing again.

"Cool, you got the house to yourself again, well except for the help of course."

"Yeah, I'm just glad I know how to cook and my dad. Though, the personal chief taught me."

"Really? I never knew your dad could cook."

"Well, he can."

Sam has blonde hair that flows to the middle of her back. Her bangs are parted to the side. More on the right side than the left. She had hazel eyes. She wore the same uniform as me, but with black socks and her skirt was a bit longer than mine. She had a keychain of, the human, Alphonse from FMA on her brown bag and a keychain of pink sunglasses. While I just had Edward on mine and an ice-cream cone with a face. Sam was sixteen turning seventeen soon too.

We both started making our way to school.

"Sam, you're going to help me with my room after school."

"Okay, if I feel like it," she mumbled.

"We should check if there are any conventions anytime soon."

"I know right. It's been awhile since we've been to one."

We talked some more about animes and when we both walked past the woods, that were a block away from our houses, I could of sworn that I saw a blue and red flash of light appear out of no where. I shook my head and told myself that I was just hallucinating, but something felt weird. When we both got to school and to our lockers, our friend Blair came and I was lost in thought about what I thought I saw on the way to school.

Blair had dark purple hair and charcoal eyes. She has a high ponytail tied with a black bow in her hair. Her hair reached up to her shoulders when it's down. She had socks that went up to the bottom of her knees and they were also black. Her skirt went to the top of her knees. She has a black wrist band on her left wrist. Her bag was black rather than dark brown like everyone else's because she says it makes her stick out. She wasn't as big of a fan of anime as me and Sam, but she was a bit of a fan. She had a keychain of Roy Mustang and a small baby blue Mario mushroom keychain. Blair is a bit of a Tom boy. She's seventeen. Me and Sam forced her to chose a guy that she thought looked hot from FMA and she chose Roy, just so me and Sam would stop bugging her.

"Yo!" she called out, walking over to me and Sam.

"Hi," we both said.

"So, we going to party at your house today?" asked Blair.

"Yup," I said not really having my full attention on the conversation.

"I'm getting the movies," said Sam.

"And I'm getting the game I told you guys about," said Blair.

"Okay," I said.

"What's with the one word responses Nat?" asked Blair raising a brow because I wasn't facing her, I was looking down.

I didn't answer.

"Hello?" Blair said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I asked looking up to her because my concentration was now broken.

Blair is 5'5, I am 5'4, and Sam is also 5'4. Blair has big breasts. Sam has smaller ones, compared to mine. She's not flat chested! Hers are just in-between medium and small.

"Have fun in la-la-land?" asked Blair.

"What?" I asked truly confused.

Blair and Sam sighed.

"Never mind," they both said.

Then we all opened our lockers. When Sam opened her locker, like three letters fell to the ground to her feet. Me and Blair saw and each took one side of Sam with devious smiles.

"Ooo, love letters," I said tauntingly.

"I wonder who wrote them," said Blair.

"S-shut up," Sam said blushing a bit.

Me and Blair each took a letter and Sam took the last one.

"This one is from Bruce. Ha! It says, I've admired you from a far," I said. "Stalker status."

"Hahaha, so true," said Blair. "This one is unknown. It says please oh please go out with me."

"Desperate," I said. "What does that one say Sam?"

Man, we sound mean, but we're not. We just find it funny to read what people make up to try and date us. Most of it is hecka cheesy anyways.

"It's a location," she said.

"Ooo, a face to face confession in secret," me and Blair said.

"I'm not going," she said plainly crumpling it up, throwing it away in the nearest garbage.

"Aw, just give him a chance. Where is it anyways?" I asked curiously.

"Under the bleachers at lunch," she mumbled.

"Oh, that's so private. Must be on the football team or track since it's there," said Blair. "Or a drug addict."

"Whatever, I'm not going. My heart belongs to someone else," she said.

"Alphonse? Still?" said Blair.

"So?" Sam said stubbornly.

"So...he's made up. Get over it and come back to reality," said Blair.

We started walking down the halls to our homeroom. Blair and Sam were still fighting over Sam's crush on Alphonse Elric. I was just glad that they weren't fighting about me liking Edward Elric.

When we got to homeroom, I sat in my seat next to the window. There were five rows and six tables in each row. I sat in the third row next to the window. Sam sat in front of me and Blair sat a table away from me to the right. Blair and Sam didn't go to their seats yet though. They hanged around my desk.

"Hey, don't look now, but April is coming," said Blair.

"Ugh...I hate her. She makes me hate being blonde," said Sam.

"Good to know because she colored her hair," I said staring at said girl.

"Seriously?" Sam said turning around to see April's hair colored red.

"Red head," Blair mumbled disgusted.

"At least it isn't auburn. Then I'd be really pissed," I pointed out.

"Yeah," Sam and Blair said, nodding in agreement.

"Well look at what the trash brought in," said Blair crossing her arms.

April had red hair now, but it used to be a strawberry blonde. She has green, emerald eyes and a white completion. She has a pink bag instead of a brown one like everyone else. Only her and Blair had a different colored bags than everyone. Her skirt was the same size as mine. She was also the same height as me and Sam. She's a bit of a spoiled Girly girl. Her family is also rich like me and Sam's, but has a mansion because she asked for one. Her parents always travel, so she's always home alone. Her hair goes up to her mid-back, but she mostly wears it in a ponytail. At school, it's always in a ponytail. It's tied with a hot pink ribbon. She likes yaoi...a lot and I mean a lot.

"Shut up at least I don't have a sorry excuse for a skirt. Girls have to have it short," April said looking at Blair disgusted.

"You see this face," said Blair pointing at her face.

April just glared at her, "Sadly yes."

"This is a face of not caring," she said. "Now go buzz off and be a hoar somewhere else."

"Maybe I will," April said, stomping off to her seat in the back row that was in the line next to me.

"Good," said Sam as we started laughing because April didn't notice the 'hoar' comment.

Then the bell rang.

**/0.0\**

**\0.0/**

After school we went our separate ways. I left for my house, Sam left to buy some movies, and Blair went to pick up the game at her house. While I was walking home, I was passing by the woods. I grew curious of what I think I saw. So, me being the curious person I am, went to investigate. I walked into the woods for a good few minutes and found nothing. Then I came upon an area where some of the trees were gone and in their place was a big circle with markings.

"Weird," I mumbled. "This looks like a transmutation circle. There must be real crazy fans out there. I've never seen a circle like this in the show before, though."

I shrugged it off and claimed it as harmless and made my way out of the woods. But little did I know that two hooded figures were watching we from above on high tree branches.

**Unknown POV-**

"Do you think she noticed our presence?" asked figure number 1.

"Nope, I don't think she knows of her past yet," said figure number 2.

"What about the other girl?" asked figure number 1.

"Same, she isn't taking as much action as her though," said figure number 2.

"Good, good," said figure number 1.

"Turns out they both have no memory of it," said figure number 2.

"Let's keep it that way," said figure number 1.

They then faded into the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you guys think.<strong>

**(This is kind of revised from the original version...yeah...)**


	2. The Incident

**Well here is the next chapter. Hope you all like the beginning. I also hope that I fixed it because it got all messed up when I uploaded it.**

**Remember that I don't own any of the two animes that I'm using in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nat's POV-<strong>

I was at home getting things ready. I got out the snacks and drinks. (Not beer) I also changed into my pajamas since it is a sleepover party. Only me, Blair, and Sam are going to be in it because it's our thing to party whenever my parents go away on business. My pajamas was dark blue jean short shorts and baggy long-sleeved shirt that was gray and had a peace sign on the front in black. It wasn't really much of a pajama, but who cares. I walking around the living room in my gold sandal shoes. They had a brown bottom. Then the doorbell rang. I walked to the door and opened it to see Blair and Sam with their sleepover bags. Blair was wearing black sandals with a purple strap. Sam had white sandals and strap with a tropical design on it. Blair had her hair down and wore a navy tank-top and black and white sport shorts. Sam wore a yellow V-neck and black sweatpants.

"Come in guys." I said.

"Thanks." said Blair.

They then both dropped their stuff in my room and hung their jackets on the coat hooks near the front door. Our idea of a sleepover is Blair and Sam stating over for the weekend. Sam's parents are okay with it because she is right next door and Blair's parents don't really care. That's why Blair got a tattoo of a dark purple rose on the back of her waist near her butt…don't tell anyone I told you all that.

**(A/N- Isn't Blair such a nice role model! XD)**

Sam and Blair came back downstairs. Sam with some movies in her hands and Blair with a board game in her hands.

"So what do you guys want to do first?" Sam asked.

"Help me with my room." I said.

"Ugh...let's do that later." said Blair.

"Fine." I said putting the board game on the coffee table in the living room, and Sam put the DVDs on the couch's side table.

"Hey Nat. Go get our dolls, we forgot them." said Blair.

"Fine." I mumbled going upstairs to their bags and taking out Sam's human Alphonse doll from FMA, Blair's Roy Mustang doll, and my Edward doll. They were about 15 inches. Well the Edward doll was. The Alphonse one was 16 inches and the Roy one was 17. I went downstairs and saw Blair and Sam flipping through channels on the TV. They decided on leaving it on a show called NCIS. I love that show. I like the mystery and crime of it all.

I threw the two dolls at them and Sam gasped and dramatically said, "You threw my Ally-kens."

Me and Blair twitched…like always when she annoys us with that phrase again.

"Hey let's play the game." said Blair sitting at one side of the coffee table on the floor.

"Sure." I said sitting at another side, which faced the TV.

"Fine." said Sam sitting across from Blair. "So what's the game about?"

"It's a FMA and FMAB game." Blair said. "You can find out which character you are mostly like, quiz your friends about trivia, and play the board game."

"Ooo...let's do the one about which character we are most like." said Sam.

"I don't want to. I'll watch." I said getting up to get a drink from the kitchen.

"Okay, get us some root beer." said Sam.

"On it." I said going into the fridge and taking out 3 bottles of root beer. When I walked back in, Blair had an approved look on her face. "What was your score?"

"I got a cross between two people. Izumi Curtis and Riza Hawkeye." Blair said as you handed out the bottles.

"What about you Sam?" I asked agreeing with Blair that that was a pretty exact answer.

"I got Winry. It's preposterous!" Sam said angry.

"You have some qualities that are the same as her." I said as I thought about it more.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Blonde hair." me and Blair said plainly.

"Other than that!" she yelled.

"You worry about friends." I pointed out.

"You are the jealous type." said Blair.

"And you'd kill someone for breaking something that was yours, or hurt them if they were your friends." I said as a matter of fact.

"OMG! I'm like the girl who likes Edward. I don't like him! I like Alphonse!" Sam yelled."

Man, I like Edward…but I'm not that crazy about him as Sam is with Alphonse…

Maybe we should do this game later." I said sweat-dropping at Sam's behavior.

"Yeah." said Blair looking outside. It was dark and it was like 10:23 at night. "Let's watch one of the movies."

"Okay, what kind of movie do you guys want to watch?" asked Sam getting up and looking at the DVDs she bought while me and Blair cleaned the table off and put the box that the game was in somewhere.

"Romance." I said.

"Adventure." said Blair.

"Action." I added.

"Okay...here let's watch this." said Sam putting in the DVD and turning off the lights. Now it was totally dark all except for the moonlight. It was very clear tonight. It was also a full moon.

**/0.0\**

**\0.0/**

After the movie was over we all heard a loud shock, that sounded a lot like thunder.

"What was that? The sky isn't even cloudy." I said looking out the window.

"It sounds like it came from the forest." said Sam.

"Let's check this out." said Blair.

"Right." me and Sam said the three of us, after I turned off the TV, ran to grab our coats and run out the door.

The three of us left our dolls where we sat. I didn't grab my coat because I was wearing long sleeves, Sam's coat was Blue, and Blair's was green. We all started running to the forest. We all stopped in front of it and saw blue, yellow, and red sparks and lights flying everywhere in the forest.

"What the-" I started but, got cut off by a bloodcurdling scream.

"Are we in a horror movie or something?" asked Blair sweating a bit.

"I think I'll meet you guys at the house." said Sam obviously scared.

"Oh no you're not." said Blair grabbing the collar of her shirt as she was about to make a run for it. Blair and Sam were now fighting, while I just went on into the forest. They didn't seem to notice that I even left. I was going to the source of the light. It was blinding me a bit so I had to walk with my hands covering my eyes a bit. When I got to the place where I saw the circle, there were lights and sparks emitting from it and two hooded people on each side of it with their hands on it.

"What is going on here?" I mumbled. I was shaking a bit and when I noticed, I clenched your fists. "No, I'm not scared."

I then yelled, "What are you doing?" The two hooded figures looked at me and then continued what they were doing. I grew a vein realizing that. "Hey! I'm talking to you people!"

Then there was a big flash and gusts of, what I think was either, wind or the force of whatever they were doing. My back hit a tree and I flinched. I didn't hit it that hard though. The light faded and the two figures stood. I quickly got up and stared at the two figures.

"Did you enjoy the show?" said figure number 2.

"W-who are you people?" I asked a bit scared. Kind of like in those movies.

"All will be revealed in time." said figure number 1.

"What do you mean?" I asked, but they both ignored me.

I guess I should be thankful that they are ignoring me but…

"It seems that the other isn't making as much progress as this one." said figure number 1.

"Yes, yes. Maybe she's the superior one." said figure number 2.

"Hey! Listen to me!" I yelled flailing my arms around.

Hey, I don't like being ignored much. I get enough of that with my parents.

"Well, we must bid you farewell." said figure number 2.

"Till we meet again." said figure number 1 as they both started to run off. I ran after them. I was close to them, but when I was about to grab one of them, one of them threw what looked like a flash bomb. It was. I stopped and covered my eyes from the light.

"Dammit." I cursed under my breath. I looked around and saw pitch black. "I don't know where I am. Oh well. I guess I'll just wander around till I find my way out."

I then started walking around till I heard voices. I would of thought that they were Blair and Sam, but the voices were male and there were three.

* * *

><p><strong>Who are those three people? Can you people take a guess before I publish the next chapter that reveals their identities?<strong>

**Review. =D**


	3. Three figures, identities revealed

**Yay! Another chapter! =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the two animes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nat's POV-<strong>

"Dammit, where are we?" said voice number 1.

"I don't know, but wherever we are, I'm pretty sure it's your fault." said voice number 2.

"What's that suppose to mean?" voice number 1 yelled.

"Brother calm down. Let's figure out where we are first." said voice number 3.

"In a forest." said voice number 2.

"That's so obvious ya bastard." said voice number 1.

"Brother!" yelled voice number 3.

"Now now, is that anyway to treat a higher ranking officer?" said voice number 2.

What the hell is their problem?I followed the place where the voices were coming from.

"Let's just split up and find out where we are." said voice number 3.

"Fine with me." said voice number 2.

Something about those voices seemed familiar to me, but I couldn't quite think of it. Stupid brain. Think. Think! The thought of what had just happened was still stuck in my head, I couldn't quite think right, right now, but…just something…it's on the tip of my tongue…

"At least I'll be away from you!" yelled voice number 1.

Then I stopped and saw a tall figure walking toward me. It was a man from what I saw from the light that the moon gave off, but he could have been a cross dresser for all I know. He spotted me and I turned to walk away, not really wanting to be stuck in whatever mess this is. That's me for you, enough to worry about already.

"Hey you stop!" yelled the man who I heard to be voice number 2. I started running. "Hey I just want to ask you something! I'm not going to hurt you."

Wow, I gave their voices names. Hehehe.

"I don't talk to strangers!" I yelled.

That's a lie, but he don't know me.

"Well I'm just asking for directions and you sound like someone who wouldn't really follow that rule." said the man. I could feel him smirking in that sentence. If that was even possible, but if you've lived my life…it was. *coughs* Blair.

I cursed.

"Am I right?" he said smirk growing now.

I stopped and he caught up to me.

"Just shut up and ask before I get mad." I said.

"Alright, just wait." said the man.

I took this time to look at his appearance. Some of it was hidden from the darkness of the trees. I was able to make out that he was wearing some blue clothing and white gloves with red markings on it. I couldn't quite see the markings so well though. He had jet black hair and eyes, though, that could of just been the darkness or another dark color that was blending in with the darkness. He seemed so familiar, but you couldn't quite remember from where.

Think, stupid brain! Hm…I swear, I think I've seen this appearance somewhere. Dam I feel freaking stupid!

"Are you going to ask or not because I could always just leave you here." I said crossing my arms.

"Fine, you're very impatient. Well for starters, why are you here?" he asked.

"Well, I was here with my two friends, but I'm pretty sure they are still outside the forest fighting. Oh and we came here because we heard a loud noise come from here from my house and went to investigate." I said.

"Where is here exactly?" he asked.

"You're dumb. You're in J-" I said but got cut off by someone else.

"Colonel, did you find anything?" asked voice number 3.

Colonel? Now this is very familiar. Come on brain think, think! Okay, either this is familiar or he's in the military…or navy…or air force for that matter.

"I found a kid." said the man.

That comment broke my train of though, I grew a vein and yelled out in irritation, "I am not a kid!"

"Really?" said the man who was called Colonel by that other voice.

"Do I look 12 to you?" I asked holding in my anger.

"I don't know, it's hard to see." said the man.

"Use your alchemy then." said voice number 3.

Alchemy? You mean the Chinese practice alchemy? The healing kind? How is that suppose to help us see?

"It might cause a forest fire." he said.

"Keep it in control then." said the voice.

"Fine. I'll try." said the man.

Then the boy with voice number 3 walked into me, pushing you to the ground.

"Ow." you said.

"Sorry." said the voice.

Then a light went on and I saw the two men's faces. My eyes went wide in shock as the man, or boy I should say, pushed himself up with his hands. I admit it was an awkward position. It looked as if he purposely pinned me down. I looked at the man and saw a small fire hovering over his thumb.

Alchemy…like that is only in…holy fuck! I'm stupid! I should go to jail for being so damn stupid! The man was so damn familiar because Blair has a doll of him that I just held sometime ago.

"Alphonse, I didn't know you were that kind of boy. You've barely even met the girl." he joked.

The boy with dirty blonde hair and grey eyes looked at the man, who I knew was named Roy, confused, till he looked down at me. His face went all red.

"Uh..." the boy named Al said.

"I'm glad I had this camera with me." Roy said pulling out a camera and taking a picture of this.

My eyes were still wide with surprise and shook for that matter.

"A-are you okay?" Al stuttered still blushing.

"I-I think s-so." I stuttered also blushing.

Stupid hormones. Though, this can be because I'm meeting the characters from my favorite anime ever…this can't be true.

"Good." said Al.

"Um...can you get off of me Alphonse?" I asked a bit shyly.

"Huh? Oh!" Al said getting off of me and standing up. He wiped away some dirt on him and held his hand out to me.

I took it and said, "Thank you."

While I was dusting myself off, realization hit him and Roy.

"How did you know his name?" asked Roy.

"Huh?" I said sweat-dropping because they realized that. Then I remembered something. "Because you called him that Roy."

"Oh well that makes sense." said Roy shrugging.

"Wait how do you know the Colonel's name?" asked Al.

"Um...he looks like one." I said nervously shrugging.

Stupid!

"Yeah, real believable." Al said eyeing me suspiciously.

Oh, I'm suspicious. I'm not the one…pushing innocent girls to the ground in awkward positions!

"I'll explain later. Then that must mean that the other voice I heard earlier was Edward." I said to myself.

"This is weird." said Roy.

"Very." said Al.

Then Roy looked at me more closely.

"Hey, you're right you're not a kid. You're too hot to be a kid." said Roy.

I blushed and yelled, "Shut up!"

"If you were shorter I'd call you a certain midget I know." said Roy smirking.

Then a rock came flying out of nowhere and almost hit Roy. Dammit, so close to hitting him.

"Brother!" Al scolded.

My heart skipped a beat. I was going to meet Edward Elric.

"He called me a midget! I grew!" yelled a golden-blonde haired boy with golden eyes, Edward.

I hid behind Roy from embarrassment, but he thought it was because Ed scared me. Stupid.

"Fullmetal, you're scaring her." said Roy.

"Huh? Who?" Ed asked looking around, not seeing me.

"Her brother. The girl hiding behind Roy." Al said pointing at me.

Don't point at me!

Ed looked at Roy and moved around to his side to see me. I was blushing still.

"H-hi." I said embarrassed.

I must sound really stupid.

"Oh, hi." Ed said. Then he glared at Roy, "Did you kidnap an innocent girl?"

"No! She was wandering the forest." said Roy offended.

"Yeah right!" Ed yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Roy.

"Uh...I should go and get to my friends before they notice I'm gone." I said running away from the group.

Why am I running? This can be a once and a life chance thing, but it can't be true. It just can't. If they didn't sound like them or if Roy wasn't able to do alchemy, I would of just mistook them for really good cosplayers. But I did see and hear all of that, so they must be them. Why can't I just get that through to myself?

"Wait!" Al yelled running after me.

Ed and Roy shortly followed till Al caught up to me and pushed me to the ground. I face planted. Ed and Roy stopped when they got to the two of us. Again with the pushing over.

"Again with the direct approach." Roy sighed then took another picture with his free hand.

"Huh? Oh no! Not again." Al said getting off of me, helping me up.

"Again?" Ed asked.

"You just like pushing me to the ground, don't you." I said rubbing my forehead. "Am I bleeding anywhere?"

"No, but you have some dirt on your face." said Ed holding my face with his right hand and wiping the dirt off of my face with his left hand. My blush deepened. I held in my breath. Ed noticed. "You don't have to hold your breath."

"R-right." I said.

When he finished I bowed down to him, stood up, and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" asked Ed.

"To my friends. Then home." I said. Then I stopped and turned around remembering something. "You guys need an explanation and a place to stay. Come with me. Oh and I apologize ahead of time for my friend Sam. The blonde one. I apologize mostly to you Al. Also, please excuse what you might hear my friends say, I'll explain it when we get to my house."

They followed me out of the forest and Al said, "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh you'll see." I said. "Might wanna stay behind me."

"I'll take your word for it." Al said going behind me where Ed and Roy were.

When we all walked out of the forest, my two friends were still fighting.

"I'm sure your Ally-kens will protect you in the forest now let's go!" Blair yelled.

"No! It's too scary!" Sam yelled back.

"Guys! Let's got home! I already searched the forest." I yelled.

"Stay out of this!" they both yelled not looking at me.

I sighed and said to the three people behind you, "Like I said, I apologize."

"I'm guessing Sam is that one." Ed said pointing at her.

"Yup." I said.

"Ally-kens?" Al questioned.

"Yeah, like I said this will be explained later." I said.

"Interesting." Roy said looking at Blair and Sam's chest.

"Perve." I mumbled. Then I yelled out, "Hey Sam! There's a hole in you Al doll!"

Sam froze shocked and then dramatically yelled out, "Noo!" She then started sprinting to my house. Blair just stared at her leaving figure then turned to face me with a confused face.

Then she saw the people behind me, "Um...Nat? Are those cosplayers or something?"

"I'll explain later. I'm kind of curious myself, but like I've been saying, I'll explain later." I said.

"Alright." said Blair walking back to the house.

"Come on guys." I said following her.

During the walk I whispered to Blair that I thing that the three people behind the two of us were the real thing.

**/0.0\**

**\0.0/**

When we all walked to the front of my house Roy, Al, and Ed were all surprised and amazed at it.

"You live here?" Al said amazed.

"Yeah, my parents are rich. We don't really care whether or not we have a mansion or not. Well I do actually. I like having just a house." I said. "Oh and that house next door is Sam's house."

When I opened the door and everyone walked in, I closed the door and went into the living room to see Sam hugging her Alphonse doll for dear life.

"Scaredy-cat." me and Blair muttered.

"Shut up! I heard that!" Sam yelled.

"Come on you guys. Time to face Sam and explain some things." I said going into the living room.

Me and Blair each grabbed one of Sam's arms and pulled her to the other couch at the wall under the window we looked through to see the light earlier.

"Hey! What's the big deal?" she said.

"Stop complaining and sit still or we'll go into your room to destroy every picture of Al you have." Blair threatened.

"Okay." Sam said.

Al was just standing there confused.

"Uh...why don't you guys sit down while me and Blair explain." I said.

"Okay. This'll be interesting." said Roy sitting on the couch in front of the TV. Ed and Al followed.

Ed then saw a doll on the table.

"What's with this hideous doll?" Ed said picking it up with a disgusted look.

"That's Roy Mustang silly." said Sam not really noticing the resemblances of the people. She's a bit…slow sometimes.

Ed then started cracking up while saying stuff like, "Look who's small now."

"That's enough! This doll is too good for you." said Roy grabbing it from Ed.

"It's mine, now leave it alone." said Blair grabbing it and going back to her seat next to me. Sam sat on the other side of me.

"Hey Nat, where is your doll?" asked Sam.

"Uh..." I said thinking.

Then Al noticed something sticking out from under Roy.

"Uh, Colonel. You're sitting on something." said Al.

"I am?" Roy said putting his hand under him and pulling out MY Edward doll.

My jaw dropped as I saw Roy dangle it from it's leg.

"It's brother!" Al exclaimed pointing at the doll.

"Hey, this is life sized." Roy joked.

"Shut up!" Ed said grabbing it. He was about to rip it, but I tackled him to the ground football style and prided it out if Ed's clutches.

"I believe this is mine." I said getting off of him and back to my seat hugging the doll close to my chest.

"Ed, you only wish she would hug you close like that." Roy said smirking.

"Shut up bastard!" Ed yelled sitting back onto the couch next to Al.

Then Sam started cracking up. "You guys are great. You guys must be the best cosplayers I've ever seen. You act just like the characters."

Then Roy, Ed, and Al stared at Sam weirdly.

"Okay explain." Ed demanded.

"Well first. Pull up your right sleeve and your left pants leg." said Blair standing up, pulling me up as well, leaving a confused Sam on the couch.

"No." Ed said.

"Then we won't tell you." I said simply.

"Just do it brother." said Al.

"No." Ed said.

"These guys are phonies." said Blair.

"But I saw Roy use alchemy." I reasoned.

"Maybe you're seeing things." said Blair.

"I can't be. You can even ask him if he could show you." I said.

"Fine I will, but only when Blondie over there does what I said." said Blair.

"Blondie?" Ed mumbled.

"Edward do what she says now." I said still clutching the Edward doll in my arms.

"Fine." he mumbled pulling up his right sleeves and left pants leg. Automail was showing on only his right arm.

"Now you, make a small fire." Blair said pointing at Roy.

"What's happening?" asked Sam confused.

Then Roy snapped his fingers and a small flame was hovering over his thumb again.

"Good, now put that out before something catches on fire." Blair said.

"Right." Roy said extinguishing the flame.

Then me and Blair talked to each other quietly.

"That boy is Alphonse right? Because I've concluded that that is indeed Edward Elric and Roy Mustang." said Blair.

"I trust Al. Plus they know him, so it must be him." I said.

"Okay, when should we tell Sam." said Blair.

"You sure we should? We don't know what things she might tell or do to them…including Ed." I said.

"We can hear you, you know." said Ed irritated.

Blair growled.

"Okay, you tell Sam while I take Al away from her." I said.

"Okay." said Blair.

I held my hand to Al and said, "Trust me when I say you don't want to be in here when she finds out."

Al grabbed my hand and I brought him upstairs.

"Where are we going?" Al asked.

"My room. You're going to help me clean it. I have to put some things in my walk in closet and I need help with that." I said. "Oh yeah, and it'll make more sense on where you are and how we know you guys."

"Okay." said Al. "What's your name?"

"Natsuki Miyashiro." I said.

When we both walked into my room, Al was amazed at all of the anime pictures, posters, and dolls I had everywhere. He looked at some of the shelves and the book case to see DVDs and mangas. But what stuck out the most was the FMA and FMAB stuff. Then he noticed how O had a lot of Ed dolls.

"Uh...why do you have a lot of my brother everywhere?" Al asked.

"Um...maybe this will explain." I said grabbing the remote for the flat screen TV that was in front of the bed, so I could lay down and watch TV. I flipped through my recordings and put on an episode of Fullmetal Alchemist. It was the one where Ed was fighting against Roy for his exam. "Sit down Al."

Al nodded and sat on my bed and watched the screen, while I went into the walk in closet and took out some manga books to put into the bookshelf. I occasionally laughed when Ed was yelling about his height. I turned around and noticed something shiny on the ground. I looked at it confused and picked it up. It was a necklace. A silver key necklace to be exact. In the hole of the key was a gem that shimmered many colors. The colors moved around and changed into another color. Kind of like an aurora. The key was on a silver chain.

"Pretty." I mumbled.

I looked around for where it could of came from. I shrugged and put it on. I then looked over at Al. He was laughing and his face showed a bit of shock. That's when I realized that him laughing could actually sound wrong from downstairs, since they didn't know what was happening. Oh well, it's not like it's true...is it?

* * *

><p><strong>Will the others hear it and think wrong of it?<strong>

**Review.**


	4. We didn't do it!

**Yay! Another chapter! Should I put this on the FMA section or leave is on the crossovers because not many people read crossovers...the other characters from Ouran are going to be in this soon. Just wait. Wait for the next day in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the two animes. I only own the chacters I made.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blair's POV-<strong>

I just explained to Sam that the Al person was real.

"What? You mean they're not cosplayers!" Sam yelled.

"Yup." I said.

"My Ally-kens is real!" she cheered.

"Weirdo." I mumbled.

"I heard that." she snapped.

That's when everyone heard laughter coming from upstairs.

"That's Al's voice." said Ed.

"What's he laughing about?" I asked.

That's when everyone heard Nat say, "You like that Al?"

"Yes, it's nice to see it in a different way." Al said between laughs.

"Oh god! They're not..." said Sam cupping her hands over her mouth.

"I knew you'd like it. I don't think we should tell Ed of this yet though…" Nat said.

Roy whistled and said, "He's a player."

Then me, Ed, and Sam when running upstairs to Nat's room like angry bulls.

The whole time I was thinking that I was going to kill him if he took Nat's innocence.

**Nat's POV-**

Me and Al were laughing. The credits came on and I started humming the song that played. That's when the door was slammed open and Al was tackled to the ground by a purple blur. A blonde, black, and red blur and another blonde blur fell on the floor from being pushed over by that purple blur.

"Stop right now!" Blair yelled.

"Stop what?" me and Al both asked sweat-dropping.

Blair looked around and saw the ending credits for FMA on your TV. She then sweat dropped.

"This is awkward now." she said getting off of Al.

"I was just showing Al his anime. Or should I say Ed's because it's his title that is the name of the anime." I said thinking about it.

"What?" Ed asked getting up off the ground.

"So you two weren't..." Blair said trailing off.

"Doing it?" Sam finished popping up behind me suddenly.

I jumped. Then me and Al turned red.

"God no!" we both yelled.

Blair and Sam breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god! You wouldn't want to know what I'd do if you two did." she said.

Me and Al shuddered.

"Me too." said Ed crossing his arms and turning his attention away from us, facing the wall.

I could of sworn that I saw a tinge of pick on his cheeks. That's when I remembered what was in the room. I yelped.

"Get out Edward!" I yelled throwing a pillow at him.

"What?" he said as I pushed him out of the room and closed the door. Sam accidentally got pushed out too, or was it on purpose.

Once I closed the door, I turned around and nervously said, "Who's ready to help me fix my room?"

**Ed's POV-**

I just got kicked out of the room and I turned to see Roy walking towards me.

"I can't believe she kicked me out." said the blonde girl pouting.

"Yeah...who are you exactly?" I asked.

"Oh! I'm Sam." she said.

"Just making sure." I mumbled.

"What'd you do to get kicked out?" Roy asked with his hand under his chin in a thinking way as he was leaning down to me.

"Nothing!" I yelled.

"Her room..." Sam said.

Me and Roy looked at her.

"Her room?" me and Roy asked.

"Yeah, it's just how it's decorated." Sam said.

"How's it decorated?" I asked raising a brow.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Sam said grinning.

"Where's Al?" Roy asked.

"He's still in there." I said glaring at Sam to tell me.

"Wow, he works fast." Roy said.

"What?" Sam yelled.

"Well two girls plus him, you do the math. Keep in mind that he's a teenager." he said.

Then a dark aura surrounded Sam. She then went up to the door and kicked it open.

"Watch out!" I heard Al yell.

"Ah!" I heard someone else yell.

We then walked in to see the door broken off it's hinges and on the floor.

"Where is he!" Sam yelled with a deadly voice.

**Nat's POV-**

I was going to put something up near the door as Al was looking at all of the posters closely. We all heard yelling and Al was the only one to turn to the door. Me and Blair just sighed. Right when I was about to walk past the door, Al saw the door hinges cracking. He pounced me to the floor, away from the door.

"Watch out!" he yelled.

"Ah!" I yelled, while falling just as the door broke down where I was once standing. My face was hidden under his neck as his arms were wrapped around me protectively. While I was falling, I could of sworn that I saw the necklace glow.

"Where is he!" Sam yelled.

I couldn't see anything, but I heard a lot footsteps.

"Oh great. Ed and Roy." I thought.

"Sam! You broke the door down!" Blair yelled dropping the books she was holding and pointing at the now broken door.

"He was having an affair with you two!" Sam yell not noticing me and Al on the floor.

**Ed's POV-**

Me and Roy looked around he room as the two girls yelled. Me and Roy's jaw dropped at what we both saw in the room. I was almost everywhere. That's when Roy noticed the two people on the floor. He smirked and went over to them taking out his camera and snapping shots.

"Al, I see you only have your eyes out for one girl." said Roy with his infamous smirk.

That's when Blair, me, and Sam turned our heads to the two people on the floor. My face heated up in anger, but I was feeling something else too...what was that.

We all heard Al mumble, "Are you alright Natsuki?"

We all heard a muffled sound. For some reason I felt like pulling Al off of the girl and hugging her.

**Nat's POV-**

My face heated up from under Al's neck. He felt it.

"Are you sick? Your face is hot." said Al getting off of me and sitting on my thighs.

Of course I'm not.

"N-No." I stuttered.

Again with the hormones.

My red face was now visible to everyone in the room.

"Man stealer!" Sam yelled just as I sat up.

"No I'm not!" I yelled. "Your the reason he did that to me! You just had to kick the door down! It wasn't locked! Learn to use a door for once!"

"Well..." she said trying to think of something to counter me with. She thought of something and pointed to Al who got up. "You shouldn't be alone with two girls in a girl's room!"

"What? Wait, it's not what it looks like!" Al said in defense.

"Oh really." said Sam in an unconvinced way.

Then Blair chucked my favorite Ed doll at her face with force. Sam fell back and hit the floor with swirly eyes.

"Shut up Sam! You're just jealous!" Blair yelled.

I sweat-dropped. Then Ed walked up to me, closed his eyes, and faced away from me, holding out his hand to me.

"Need help?" he said.

I stared at his hand like it was foreign or something then took it saying, "Sure."

My face was still red, but because I was holding hands with Ed…in a way. When he pulled me up, I grabbed my Edward doll. Then I remembered all of the dolls and pictures of him I had.

"Nice midget pictures and dolls." said Roy.

I saw Ed look around your room(again). He ignored that 'short' comment.

"Uh...I can explain." I said.

"I can too...a little." said Al.

"Then where are we?" Roy asked seriously.

"Japan." Blair said.

"Introduction time!" I said.

"My name is Blair." she said jabbing her thumb at herself. Then she pointed at Sam. "I'm sure you guys met Samantha already."

"And I'm Natsuki Miyashiro." I said cheerfully.

"Ya get that so far?" Blair asked as Sam got up.

"Yup." they said.

"Let's go back downstairs. Nat will love to explain." said Blair.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

Me and Blair just dragged her out with the boys following. We all went back into the living room and I went to get some of the snacks and drinks from the kitchen to the living room. After that I sat down on the couch and Ed and Al sat next to me. I sat in the middle of them. Everyone else sat on the floor except for Roy, who sat on the recliner. I leaned into the couch with my legs crisscross and my Edward doll in my arms.

"Somehow you guys came to our dimension where you guys are thought as pure fiction." I said "You are all from an anime called 'Fullmetal Alchemist'. There's also another version called 'Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood'."

"Yeah right." Ed and Roy said not believing it.

"I think she's telling the truth brother. I saw an episode from one of the series and I remember that day, but in a different point of view." said Al.

"What?" Ed said.

"You know the thing we were laughing about upstairs that you all thought wrong about." said Al.

"Here, I'll show you. Now where is my laptop..." I said.

"Here it is." said Blair handing it to me.

I shoved the Edward doll into Ed's lap and put the laptop on my lap, opening it. I clicked some things and typed in some other things and then turned the screen so everyone could see. It was an episode from FMAB when Ed was yelling that he was just human and Scar attacked him. Ed's jaw dropped.

"Told you guys." I said.

"Do you know how we got here?" Roy asked.

"No, but..." I said thinking back to the figures I saw.

"Buuttt." said Roy gesturing you to continue.

"I saw these two figures in the forest before I found you guys. They were doing something, I don't know what though, but I'm sure that they're the ones to blame." I said.

"So these figures are a threat to us?" Roy asked.

"I don't know, but to be on the safe side. We have to be cautious when we go past the woods." I said.

"Right." everyone said.

"Now let's get some food because I'm hungry." I said.

"Let's order pizza!" Sam yelled throwing her fist in the air.

"I'll call." said Blair picking up the phone in the living room.

Then Roy and Sam started having a conversation about something. I handed my laptop to Al and told him to put it on the side table next to the couch. I stared over at Ed who was staring at Roy and Sam. I looked down to his hands and saw the doll safely in his lap with his arms, or more like wrists, around it. I really thought that he'd glare at it or destroy it. Guess I though wrong.

**Ed's POV-**

"I can't destroy this doll. It means so much to her...why do I care so much?" I thought while at staring in Roy and Sam's direction for no apparent reason.

* * *

><p><strong>Review.<strong>


	5. Shower Time!

**Okay, I moved it to the FMA section. I hope more people will read it now. I guess I understand in a way why people don't read crossovers much. My guess is that, they don't have OC's in them sometimes or they aren't interesting enough for people. I only make stories with OC's in them for paring people with. I could do one with no OC's if someone asked me(nicely) to make them one, but other than that, no.**

**It's that time of the story again...the Disclaiming part! Duh-duh duhhhhh!**

**"*gasps* That was so not dramatic, or was it? We'll never know."**

**I don't own any of the two animes in this story. I only own the OC's, why? Because I feel like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nat's POV-<strong>

I took my attention off of Ed and turned to Al.

"Wanna play a hand game?" I asked grinning a bit.

"Which one?" Al asked.

"Patty-cake." I said putting my leg on the couch so that I were facing him.

Al did the same, except he took off his boots.

"Okay." he said taking off his gloves and putting them on my laptop.

Then the two of we were playing patty-cake at first, but ended up just randomly clapping hands with each other.

"What are you two doing?" Roy asked.

"We donno." you and Al said.

"What kinda pizza do you guys want?" asked Blair.

"Pepperoni!" I yelled.

"Cheese!" yelled Sam.

"I'll just get half and half." she said.

"So Al..." I said as we were both randomly clapping.

"What?" he asked.

"I donno, just trying to make conversation." I said.

"Tell me about yourself." said Al.

"Uh...I'm 16 turning 17 in two weeks." I said.

"Wow. I'm 15 turning 16 soon." said Al as everyone was listening to the conversation.

Blair put the phone down and went back to her seat on the other couch.

"Cool." I said.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked.

"I have a lot. Let's see...red, white, black, blue, and purple." I said.

"Hey that's the colors of brother's clothes minus the blue and purple." said Al.

"I guess so." I said. "Hey, what are your heights?"

"Oh. I don't really know. I never really thought of that." Al said thinking.

"Well then stand up." I said standing up.

He did and I smiled.

"We're the same height. So, you're 5'4." I said cheerfully.

"Cool. What about brother?" Al asked.

I turned to Ed and said, "Stand up."

"No." he said.

"Why not?" I whined.

Just because I might be taller than you, doesn't mean anything.

"Because I don't want to." he said.

"Or do you not want to know if you're shorter than her?" Roy said smirking knowingly.

I know right!

"Shut up! Fine I'll stand up." he said standing up with the plushy, of him, in his hands.

I stood in front of him and put my hand on his head and pushed it to me.

"I'm taller by an inch." I said plainly.

Roy, Sam, Al, and Blair started laughing while Ed was giving off a dark aura.

"I knew it!" Roy yelled laughing.

I stared at Ed and then wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. That surprised everyone including Ed as his eyes went wide in surprise.

"It's okay Edward. I'm sure you'll grow. I believe in you." I said. "Plus, you're not short. You're just fun-sized."

"No one has ever said that to brother before about his height." said Al.

"Then I'm glad that I'm the first." you said as you let go of Ed and turned to Al.

**Ed's POV-**

When Nat pulled away, I felt the warmth that was in my chest fade away. I wanted that hug to be longer. Why couldn't it be? Why am I like this? Why am I thinking this!

**Nat's POV-**

I looked at the time. 12:14. I walked past everyone and went to my room. I took out Blair's, Sam's, and my sleeping bags. I threw them down the stairs and I went to look for some pillows and blankets. I threw those downstairs as well. After that I went back downstairs where everyone was staring at me weirdly.

"What? We were having a sleepover before you guys came." I said just as the doorbell rang.

"That must be the pizza." said Blair going to the door with some money at hand.

I started pushing all the things I threw down here to the living room which was big.

"Help me push the couch away so we have room." I said to Ed and Al.

"Okay." they both said as Ed put down the Ed doll on the coffee table.

Then we moved the side table.

"Now go change." I said pointing upstairs.

"Into what?" Roy asked.

"Right, you don't have any other clothes. My dad has some old clothes he doesn't wear anymore and some clothes from his teenage years in his closet. He never gave them away. I don't even think he remembers that he has them still." I said going upstairs with Roy, Ed, and Al following you to your parents room. I went into your dad's walk in closet and started to pull out some clothes.

"I don't need any." Ed said.

"Yeah, I know. You'll wear your clothes to bed." I said walking out of the closet with two pairs of clothes for Roy and Al. "You guys will need to shower. There's a bathroom in here, in my room, and down the hall."

"I call the one in here." said Roy as I handed him a plain white short-sleeved T-shirt and blue sweatpants.

"I'll go to the one down the hall." said Ed.

"Guess I'll get the one in your room." Al said smiling, having a light tinge of blush on his cheeks.

"Dammit." I cursed remembering something.

"What?" Al asked.

"I have to finish with my room." I said. "You can still shower Al, I'm just going to be in my room and closet."

"Oh, okay." Al said blushing in embarrassment.

I noticed and slapped him on the back, not so hard that it'd hurt though.

"Don't be so embarrassed Al! I'm not going in the bathroom while you're nude in there." I said walking out of the room, to yours.

**Al's POV-**

When Nat left Roy went to my side and leaned his left arm on my shoulder while saying, "You must be a lucky guy, considering all the times you had her pinned to the ground and now when she'll be working in her room with you nude behind a door that could be easily opened."

That didn't help at all. In fact that just made me blush more.

"I don't like her like that." I said.

"Sure you don't." Roy said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up and take your shower ya bastard!" Ed yelled.

"I will." Roy said sternly, walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

"Thanks brother." I said sheepishly.

"Sure thing." Ed said a bit coldly.

I noticed that and stared at him confused. I couldn't see his face because he walked out of the room right when he said that. I sighed and decided to ignore it. I then walked out of the room and to Nat's room. I heard water running and I walked into her room more to see Nat putting the clothes she got out for me on the toilet, that had it's lid closed. I looked at her in a bit of a daze.

Mom…

**Nat's POV-**

I was putting the clothes I got for Al on the toilet. The clothes consisted of baggy brown shorts and a black tank-top. I felt someone staring at me and I turned around and saw Al. I walked up to him.

"Didn't see you there Al." I said with a bit of a giggle in my voice.

My thoughts and actions from the beginning to now have changed…well, I'm a nice person, but when I'm mad or pissed…well, you know. I do what any other person would do.

I seemed to of disrupted Al's thoughts because he closed his eyes and shook his head a bit fast.

When he opened his eyes he said, "Huh?"

"What were you thinking of?" Iasked curiously.

"My mom." Al mumbled.

My face went sad.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-" I said but got cut off.

"It's okay." said Al trying to make your sad face happy again.

"If you say so, but if you need to talk about anything...Blair, Sam, and me would be happy to listen. Thought their solution to it might be a little weird." I said putting a hand on his shoulder.

He smiled and nodded.

"Good, now let me go get you a towel." I said running out of the room and into the hallway.

I went to the towel closet and pulled out a towel, since I took a shower this morning, there wasn't a towel in the bathroom. I grabbed two more for the others because my parents took a shower too. I then ran back into my room and put the towels down on the bed. I took one and went to the bathroom. The door was closed and I thought nothing of it, so I opened the door with a blank look on my face. My expression quickly changed at the scene before me. My face turned red as I quickly turned around with an embarrassed look on my face as I looked down.

"Sorry!" I yelled. "I didn't see anything! I swear!"

Al quickly pulled his underwear back on and went over to my. His face was also all red.

"I-It's okay. As l-long a-as y-you didn't s-see anything." Al stuttered.

"I didn't see anything wrong. Just your...um...upper body." I said as my blush deepened.

"G-good. I-I think." Al said.

"I brought your towel." I said feeling that it was safe to turn around to Al.

The blush was still on my face and it was still on his too. I held the towel out to him shyly.

"Thanks." he said.

I turned around again and said, "Can you undress and get in the shower already so I can put your clothes in the washer."

"R-Right." said Al doing so.

Once I heard the shower door close, I sighed and turned around. Good thing my room's bathroom had curtains. I then picked up his clothes and walked back into my room. I put his clothes in a laundry basket and picked up the basket. I held it between my waist and hand. My other hand scooped up the two towels and I left to my parent's room. I put down the basket and one of the towels and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Roy." I said.

"What?" he said in a sing song tone.

"Are you in the shower?" I asked.

"Yes. You wanna join me?" he asked slyly.

I immediately opened the bathroom door and yelled, "HELL NO!"

"Then what do you want?" he asked curiously.

"I'm here to drop off your towel and to put your clothes in the washer." I said.

"Oh, then why didn't you say so in the first place." he said.

I could of sworn that he was smirking when he said that.

"Just shower." I said putting the towel down and picking up his clothes.

After that I put them in the basket and left the room to the hallway bathroom. I didn't hear the water on. I opened the door and saw Ed staring at himself in the mirror. He didn't undress yet. Ed heard the door opened and turned to face me.

"Need something?" he asked.

"Yeah...I'm here to drop off your towel and pick up your clothes. The ones you're not wearing to bed." I said.

"Put them in later." Ed said sighing and going over to me to take the towel and put it on the counter.

"Okay. Why haven't you got in yet anyways?" I asked.

"Well...uh..." he said thinking of what to say.

"Well?" I asked.

"It's just..." he said.

I closed the door and walked over to him.

"I'm not going to leave until you tell me why." I said crossing your arms.

"Fine, I'm just not...comfortable with all this." he said sitting down on the toilet and leaning over with his elbows on his knees.

I kneeled down next to him and said, "You'll get used to it."

"When?" he asked looking over at me.

"Soon. Just wait." I said.

"Well, I guess I'm just a bit homesick." Ed said.

"How long were you gone? Like what, about 1 or 2 hours." I said raising a brow.

No one could be homesick that fast.

"Well I'm just thinking about how everyone will react to us being gone." Ed said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you guys will find your way back, one way or another." I said reassuringly.

"Thanks." Ed said.

I then stood up.

"Well, there was one good thing about you not showering yet." I said.

"What's that?" Ed asked sitting up.

"There isn't any curtains in this bathroom at the moment. They're at the dry cleaners. And if I would of walked in while you were showering...you get the picture." I said.

Ed's face flushed.

"Oh, I didn't think of that." he said.

"Yeah, well have a nice shower." I said leaving the bathroom with the basket.

I closed the door and went downstairs to Blair and Sam, who were fighting because Sam ordered tacos before Blair ordered pizza and the person at the door was the delivery guy with tacos. I sighed while sweat dropping.

"Guys. Can you wash these while I fix my room." I asked loud enough for them to hear.

"Sure." Blair said going up to me and taking the basket of clothes.

Before she left me, I whispered, "Don't let Sam be all weird with Al's clothes."

"Why would I?" she whispered back walking through the living room and to the hallway with Sam following her.

* * *

><p><strong>I think some of you see that there is something happening with the pairings. Do you guys know what it is? If you guys do review what you think it is. If it's right or wrong, it doesn't matter. The pairings aren't final yet. The reason I have Edward and Alphonse's name on this story is because I felt like it and they are going to be paired with people. In the crossover section I just had Edward listed. Why? Because I love him!<strong>

**Oh, I just bored you guys with all those words...well, to sum it all up...**

**Review. I cannot make any of that information shorter other than to say 'review'.**


	6. Piggyback rides are nice

**Yay! Another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I somewhat did. I still want you people to answer the question I asked in the last chapter if you haven't already. The second anime is coming in the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the two animes I use in this story. (One of which is coming up soon.) I only own the things I made up and the characters I make up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nat's POV-<strong>

I went back to my room and opened the closet. I took out a box full of posters and put it on the bed. I then went back into the closet and took out some normal dolls. Like animal ones. I had some cat dolls, a unicorn, a Pegasus, some dogs, and some bears. I threw them at the anime dolls. Then I started to push all of the dolls over a step that led to a big window that had curtains on it. It was that kind of thing where you could just sit down on the ground and stare out your window no matter how tall you were. The windows were ones that you push open. After I did that, I started to carefully take off some of the posters. Mostly the ones with Ed shirtless on them and other shirtless anime people. Then I put them in the box and put it back in the closet. I took out some normal books and put them on the bookshelf. I changed out of my clothes because they had some dirt on them. I also took off my sandal shoes. I put on a black tank-top and black shorts. I put the necklace on the bedside table. I then collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion. I did all of this awfully fast. I heard the doorbell ring and yelling from downstairs. I put my right arm over my eyes sighed. Then the door to the bathroom opened and the steam came out. I didn't feel like looking at who it was since I knew it was Al.

"Tired?" Al asked.

"More like exhausted." I said moving my arm back to my side.

"I see your room is a bit different." Al said looking around.

"Yeah." I said looking at him. He had the towel behind his neck and his hands held onto the ends of it as he looked around. His hair was long just like Ed's. I didn't care, though, whether or not it was cut or not. His hair was tied into a ponytail again. He was wearing the clothes I got for him.

"Are the others done?" he asked.

"I have no idea." I said yawning.

"You are tired." he said.

"Yeah because it's like what, almost one in the morning or something." I said.

"Oh." said Al. "We should check on the others."

"Okay." I said not moving from my spot.

Al stared at me and said, "Aren't you gonna get up?"

"I'm too tired and hungry too." I said.

Al sighed and said, "You want me to carry you?"

"That'd be very appreciated." I said grinning, sitting up and holding my arms out. "Piggyback."

Al turned around and bent down as I got on his back. He put his hand on my legs as I took off the towel around his neck and wrapped my arms around his neck. He was blushing, but I didn't seem to notice.

"To Roy." I said.

Al walked into my parent's room and I threw the towel in the laundry basket that was in their room. Roy just walked out of the bathroom all dressed just as I did that. He had his towel wrapped around his head(like what people do to dry their hair if they don't have a blow-dryer or they just feel like it). He smirked when he saw the two of us. I didn't quite know why though.

"Come on. Pizza's here." I said.

"Alright." he said. "Why are you piggyback riding him?"

"Because I'm too hungry and tired to move much." I said.

"And you changed because..." he said.

"Because my other clothes got dirty." I said like he was stupid or something.

"Okay." he said.

Then the three of us went downstairs. I knew Ed would be in the bathroom for a few more minutes because he started late. When we got downstairs Blair and Sam were fighting about which was better, tacos or pizza. They were in the living room. They stopped when they spotted us. Sam was the first to talk, or more like whine.

"Why are you piggyback riding Al?" she whined pointing at the two of us.

"I'm tired and hungry." I replied simply.

"That is still no excuse to-" she got cut off by Blair putting her hand over her mouth.

"Just go get the snacks and drinks." said Blair. "And get me a beer."

"You have beer?" Roy questioned as we walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, my dad encourages me to drink it, but I don't want to. Blair drinks though. Sam doesn't. She said she will when I start." I said picking up the two bowls on the counter.

One was filled with chips and the other was filled with the chip pretzels, not those chewy soft pretzels, the crunchy ones.

"Roy, get the drinks." I said motioning with your head to the refrigerator.

"Okay." he said opening it.

"Take out 4 beers cans since I have a feeling that you want some." I said.

"Yes." he said taking them out.

"Now, try and carry those paper cups and the liter of coke." I said.

"I'm not a clown." he mumbled trying to do so.

Me and Al chuckled as we both went back to the living room.

"Here's the snacks." I said handing one each to Blair and Sam.

"How long are you going to be on my back?" Al asked.

"Till the end of time." I said meaning it as a joke.

Al took it seriously and blushed. Blair and Sam knew I was joking. Then Roy came in. He heard what I said and started laughing along with Blair. Sam on the other hand took the liter of coke and cups out of Roy's hands and put it on the table a bit forcefully. Then Ed came downstairs in his tank-top and baby blue boxers. Though, he was a bit embarrassed wearing them around here since he didn't know me and my friends that well, or this area for that matter. What's the difference? None. He's been doing that. Don't see what's so wrong about it now. His hair was tied into a ponytail. He went into the living room to see the scene.

"W-What?" Al stuttered in embarrassment.

"Al! I was just kidding!" I yelled.

Then Al sighed in relief.

"Oh." he said.

"Man, you should of seen your face!" Blair said out loud, pointing at Al.

"Priceless!" Roy said wiping a stray tear from his eye from laughing to much.

"Hey stop picking on Al! It's not his fault that he misinterpreted what I said, or couldn't tell that I was joking." I said.

Ed cleared his throat and everyone got quiet and slowly cranked their heads towards him.

"H-Hi brother." Al said nervously.

"Have a nice shower?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said plainly. "What are you two doing?"

"Um...you see, I was too hungry and tired to move around, so I made Al give me piggyback rides around." I said.

"And I asked her when she was getting off and she joked around and I believed it." Al said.

"I'll get off now." I said.

"Okay." Al said bending down.

I got off of him and sat on the messy pile of blankets, pillows, and sleeping bags.

"If that's all, then can we eat?" Ed asked now showing hunger on his face. Is that even possible? Oh well, it's his 'I'm hungry face!'

"Sure." everyone said.

I put on a scary movie. Everyone grabbed some pizza and a drink and sat down with me. Some got some tacos. Ed sat next to me. Roy sat on the recliner with Blair on the arm on the recliner. Sam sat a bit away from Ed, but next to Al.

We had the lights turned off and put our drinks away from us so they wouldn't spill. When we all had our food away from us, on the table and there was a scary scene and a bloodcurdling scream, me and Sam screamed. Not cool…Ed and Al looked freaked out. Roy and Blair on the other hand just watched normally like they've seen this before. I wrapped my arms around Ed's left arm and hid my face in it. Ed tensed up, but then loosed up. He put his free hand on my head and rubbed it. Sam hid under a blanket.

"Maybe we should turn this off and go to bed." Al suggested.

"Babies." Blair muttered turning off the TV.

Now it was dark everywhere and we could see the sun rising a bit. We all set up the sleeping stuff. I slept in the middle of Al and Ed. Roy slept next to Al. Sam slept next to Ed and Blair slept next to Sam.

"Goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight." everyone said falling asleep.

Me, Sam, and Blair slept with our dolls.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! The first day is over! I feel accomplished. Well...I have the first four days done already. I just have to proofread them, and then upload them, and then edit them, and then publish them. That's a lot to do. I only get 3 hours a day on the computer. Sometimes 2. I sometimes can't get on too because I'm a very busy person. I just realized that I used 'and then' a lot. Wow.<strong>

**Review. Oh and don't forget to answer the question I asked in the last chapter if you haven't already. Did I type it in a question form? I don't remember. When did I publish that? Like 15...25 minutes ago or something? Well, enough said. Review. =3**


	7. Maid Outfit!

**OMG! I'm so sorry. I lied. Only one of the Ouran characters is going to appear. But in the next chapter. Sorry, I didn't think this through. Dammit! I'm sorry if you guys were looking forward to the meeting and weirdness of the Host Club.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the animes that I use. I only own the things and characters that I made up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nat's POV-<strong>

I woke up. It was very bring out. I sat up and stretched my arms, then looked around. I was the only one awake. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was 10:00 in the morning. I got up and heard a knock on the door. I went to the door and opened it.

"Hello Miss Miyashiro." said two maids, a butler, and a chef.

"Oh hello guys." I said walking away from the door and watching them all come in.

They all stood at the entrance to the living room staring. I didn't know why, so I went next to them and took a look.

Then my eyes widened.

"I can explain." I said fast.

"Are these pervs?" asked the chef twitching along with the butler.

"No. Well one of them anyways. You see..." I said telling them the story of what happened, leaving out the part about the mysterious figures.

"Alrighty than." said the butler.

"So you understand now?" I said.

"Yes." the two maids said in unison.

"Would you like me to start a bath for you?" asked one of the maids, whose name was Mimi.

**(A/N- Mimi and Kairi aren't old people. They are young adults.)**

"I'll start it." said your other maid, Kairi.

"You can both." I said.

They both ran up the stairs to my room.

"Would you like me to clean the food off the table?" the butler names Haru asked, he is in his 60's.

"Sure, but be careful not to wake them up." I said.

"What would you like for breakfast?" the chef named Hiro asked.

"Surprise me." I said.

I then heard groaning from the living room and went to see who groaned. It was Ed.

Oh my god. Ed woke up before everyone else.

Ed sat up and looked around. He noticed me standing there and got up.

"You're up already." he said.

"Yeah." I said blushing when you saw Ed's boxers.

He looked at me confused and looked down. He then blushed.

"Uh..." he said.

"I've seen it so many times and yet it is just weird to see them in real life." I said.

"Heh-heh." he said scratching the back of his neck embarrassedly.

"Well, I'm going to go upstairs." I said walking away.

"I'll come with." he said going after me.

"Okay, oh and there are some people here working. You don't need to worry about them." I said as we both went into your room.

"Mistress!" Kairi and Mimi chimed in unison as they came out of the bathroom.

"Yes." I said.

"This must be Edward." said Mimi staring at Ed.

"Would you like another towel for him?" asked Kairi with a bit of disappointment in her voice that was hard to hear.

Mine and Ed's faces flushed.

"No!" we both yelled.

"So you two aren't dating?" asked Mimi.

"No." we both said.

Mimi and Kairi then sighed in relief. Ed looked at me in confusion.

"Mimi, Kairi, please explain your behavior to him." I said.

"Oh, you see we're like family to Mistress." said Mimi.

"And she is our Mistress of you're wondering." said Kairi.

"Okay." Ed said.

"Oh and me and Mimi aren't related." said Kairi. "And we think of Mistress as our own daughter and sometimes sister."

"Okay." said Ed.

"Go clean up the rooms and leave the sleeping bags, pillows, and blankets downstairs because that's where we're sleeping." I said grabbing Ed's wrist and pulling him to the bathroom with me.

I closed the door and then left go of Ed's wrist. Ed was all red again.

"Why am I here?" he asked putting his head down so that his bangs hid his face.

"Oh, because-" I stopped realizing what I just did.

My face turned red too.

"Oops." I said. "Uh...just face the door while I undress."

Ed nodded and faced the door while I was behind him undressing.

When I finished undressing, I got into the shower.

**Ed's POV-**

Oh my god. There is a naked girl behind me. A hot, sexy, cute...WAIT! What am I thinking? She's just a girl like Winry. Except she doesn't hit me with a wrench. I hope she doesn't.

"Done." I heard her say.

I turned around relieved that she was now in the shower.

"Can I leave?" I asked.

"No, I'll get lonely. Plus there isn't anyone awake...yet." she said. "Just sit on my bed and wait."

"Fine." I said opening the door and sitting on her bed.

I laid back on her bed and looked at the walls.

"She took some posters down." I mumbled.

Shame, there were so many of me on them.

Then I mentally slapped myself.

**/0.0\**  
><strong>\0.0**

I heard her get out of the shower. I sat up and saw her walk in with only a towel on. Her hair was sticking to her.

She looks so sexy.

Then you felt your…um…partner moving.

Dammit! Stupid hormones!

Nat went into her closet and came out with black skinny jeans and a red V-neck. She went to her dresser and took out her undergarments. They were a deep silky blue bra and thong.

She wears thongs!

Then she went in front of her mirror and put on her thong. She then started to take off the towel. My nose was bleeding.

Damn hormones! Leave me alone!

**Nat's POV-**

I were taking off your towel till I remembered something.

Oh shit...I forgot about him.

I slowly turned my head to my bed to see Ed staring at me with his nose bleeding and his face all crimson like mine. I sweat-dropped.

"Uh..." I said as my face flushed crimson. "Edward..."

"Yes." he said.

"You didn't see much...did you?" I asked.

"No..." he said while shaking his head.

"Good." I said.

It's just like that episode in brotherhood when Winry was taking off her shirt and didn't notice Ed.

Then there was an awkward silence.

"Wanna see how a maid would act to their master in real life?" I asked.

"S-Sure." Ed said.

I turned around and walked into the closet and closed the doors to it. I smirked.

Time to find out if he has hormones and to get back at him for not reminding me that he was in there.

I then rose my fist into the air.

I put on my bra and set the clothes that I was going to wear on the ground. I went through my closet and took out a maid outfit. It was black and white. It was short sleeves and it showed my cleavage and shaped my body. It had a short skirt and white silk gloved. I tied the maid headband thing on my head and put on long white socks that went up to my mid-thigh. The outfit had a big black bow on the back. My hair was still a bit wet, but I didn't care. I grinned devilishly. I opened the closet doors and had a innocent look in my eyes. I slowly made my way to Ed, who had his eyes closed. When I got to the bed, I gently pushed him back.

"Master." I said in a soft tone.

Ed's eyes shot open. Now his back was to the bed and I had my right leg in between his legs and my left leg next to his right leg. I had my hands next to each side of his head.

"Master..." I said again, but more softly.

"N-Natsuki." he said shakily.

"Yes Master?" I said leaning down to him a bit.

"What are you doing?" he asked nervously.

"Showing you what a maid would to do their master." I said leaning down to him more. "You're the one who agreed to it, Master."

Ed was at a lost of words. I moved my face about 2 inches to his.

"What would you like me to do for you Master?" I said in a bit of a whisper.

**Ed's POV-**

When she talked, I felt her breath caress my face. I felt her move her right leg up near my manhood, which was moving.

Shit! What do I do? What do I do?

"Master...would you like me to make you feel good? Do you want me to kiss you." she said moving her right leg up more, so that it was pushing my...you know what. I'm just going to say cock.

I felt a surge of pleasure course through me and I could of sworn that I saw a smirk appear on Nat's face.

"Uh...uh...um..." I said as my face turned like 10 shades of red.

"Are you sick Master?" she asked leaning her forehead on mine. "You're burning up. Here I'll take you sickness away from you."

She then slowly lowered her lips to mine. My heart was racing. I slowly closed my eyes ready to be met with her lips.

"I think I know what I'm feeling now..." I thought.

**Nat's POV-**

I saw him close his eyes.

He really thinks I'm going to kiss him. Wait does that mean that he wants me to kiss him? What should I do? I'll just kiss him and get over with it.

Then I heard muffled giggles coming from the door. I froze realizing that the door was open. I quickly sat up.

"Guys!" I yelled with my face all red.

I stared at the four people at the door. One was taking pictures. Guess who? Who's been the only one taking pictures in this story so far. Ed snapped his eyes open and looked to the door.

"I can explain." both me and Ed said.

"You were seducing him in a maid outfit." said Roy smirking. "Or did you make her get into that outfit Fullmetal."

"No!" we both yelled.

"Brother!" Al yelled.

Al looked and sounded mad. Sam was giggling. Blair looked a bit mad.

"It was my idea!" I yelled. "I asked him if he wanted to see what a maid would do to her master and he agreed to it. I wanted to see if he even had hormones and I wanted revenge on him for not reminding me that he was in here."

"Of course I have hormones!" Ed yelled.

"Well I know that now!" I yelled.

Then Ed sat up which caused me to fall onto his legs. I got off him and the bed and went into the closet and closed the doors.

"I'm changing into my normal clothes." I said. "Y'all just go downstairs. I'm pretty sure that Hiro has breakfast done."

"Okay." said Blair and Sam.

Ed got off of my bed and walked with Roy, Blair, and Sam downstairs. No one noticed Al stay at the doorway. When I finished changing into my clothes, I walked out of the closet. I saw Al at the doorway staring at me.

"I thought you left with the others?" I asked.

"I was waiting for you." he said. "I thought that you'd like to walk with someone."

"Okay." I said putting the necklace on.

Al stared at it.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked.

"I don't know, I sort of just found it on the ground in my room and put it on." I said.

"It's nice." he said.

"Thank you." I said walking over to him.

"Your clothes should be done by the time we finish breakfast, we're going shopping today for clothes for you guys."

I said.

"Okay, can I go with you?" Al asked.

I laughed.

"Sure, if you want." I said. "But wouldn't you rather wanna go with Sam?"

"No, I don't really know her all that well." he said.

"Okay." I said. "By the end of this week I'm sure you'll be friends with Blair and Sam."

"What about you?" he asked as we both started walking downstairs.

"We're already friends. I just have to make friends with Roy." I said tying my hair up into a high ponytail.

"You must be good at making friends since you're so nice." he said.

"You'd think that, but in reality I think they just use me for their own purposes. Except for Blair and Sam. We're the best of friends." I said.

"It's hard to imagine that someone would do that to you." he said.

"Not really." I said looking as if I was in a daze.

We both then got into the kitchen. I sat at the island with Blair and Al sat next to me. Everyone else was at the table. They all had food in front of them. Then two plates came in front of me and Al.

"Going out today?" asked Hiro.

"Yeah. Shopping." I said.

"Oh, Miss Miyashiro. Your father wants you to go to the company and sigh some papers for him and show the new inters around." said Haru.

I groaned.

"Figures, they give me work to do while they're gone." I said. "I'll head there after breakfast."

"Do you want a ride?" asked Haru.

"No thanks. I think I'll walk." I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Fine, I have a feeling that you take no for an answer." I said.

I looked down at your plate. It was scrambled eggs, French toast, and sausages. I smiled. I stabbed the sausage with the fork and put it in my mouth. Ed and Al were staring me eating it. They both blushed and looked down to their own food and started eating. When I finished eating, I chugged down my orange juice and ran upstairs to get my shoes. I put on black and red vans. I grabbed my phone, wallet, and keys and ran down the stairs. Mimi held out a gray jacket to me that I slipped on. Kairi held my skateboard out to me. It had white wheels and a black, white, and red design on the board. It had the words 'Fullmetal Alchemist' in the middle of it. I grabbed it.

"Bye guys!" I yelled going out the door.

I ran into a black limo and closed the door.

"Another day at the office." I grumbled.

"Don't be so grumpy about it. It isn't lady like." said Haru.

"I don't care." I said stubbornly.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm positive now that only one Host Club character will be in the next chapter. Well I think it would be easy to tell which one it is.<strong>

**Review.**


	8. Another day in the office

**Okay, so this chapter has one of the Host Club people in it. The next one will most likely not have any.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the two animes that I use. I only own the characters and things I made up. This is my story, not yours. Well, you guys are reading it...and if you people actually gave me ideas for this story, that I might consider putting in, it could be like a small portion yours, but still mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blair's POV-<strong>

When Nat left I sighed.

"What's the problem now?" I asked Hiro.

"Yeah, she only gets called in when there is a big problem and her parents are out of town." said Sam.

"Well, I don't know the details, but there was a break in last night. They decided to hire more inters and security guards because of that and there are some things that need to be cleared off by her." said Hiro.

"Oh my god!" said Sam surprised. "Was anyone hurt?"

"I have no idea. That was classified." he said. "She'll get the details when she gets there."

"I bet that if we were there they wouldn't even get close to what they were after." I said cracking my knuckles.

"What kind of business is this anyways?" Roy asked interested.

"A weapons making company and business investing company." he said. "If I remember correctly one of the things they invested in was a dojo."

"Oh yeah. That's how I met her." I said smirking at that memory.

Sam shuddered.

"That was scary." Sam said.

Then the phone rang. Hiro answered it and said a few words. When he hung up, I stood up.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"The chairman from Ouran Academy." he said sighing.

Me and Sam gasped.

"What's so bad about it?" Al asked.

"That's the school my parents and Nat's parents wanted us to go to." Sam said.

"They didn't." I said ignoring them.

"They did." Hiro said sighing again.

I threw my fist into a nearby wall. Poor wall. I made a hole in the wall.

"Just wait till I tell her." I said. "She'll be furious."

"Don't worry, she'll find out at the office." said Hiro.

"I'm showering." I said stomping out of the room.

"Me too." said Sam.

"Me three." said Roy.

"Separate!" I yelled at him.

"I know." he said smiling innocently.

"I'll get you some clothes." said Sam.

"I'll supervise." I said.

**Nat's POV-**

When I got to the company, I saw broken glass everywhere, a crowd of people, police officers, yellow tape, and my dad's assistant pacing back and forth. I stepped out of the limo and it drove away. I walked to my dad's assistant.

"Yo Luke! What happened here?" I called out.

He looked up and saw me and ran over. He has shaggy black hair and green eyes. He was 23 and was 5'7.

"Oh Miss Nat!" he yelled giving me a death hug.

"Can't breathe." I said as my skateboard fell to the ground.

This must be what it feels like to be hugged by Armstrong or Hughes.

"Sorry." he said letting me go.

"It's okay." I said picking up my board. "So what's happening?"

"There was a break in last night." he said seriously as we walked into the building.

"Was anyone hurt?" I asked worried.

"Yes. Some guards had some big injuries, others are in a coma, and then the rest have some sort of problem that is still unknown to us." he said.

"Does anyone have any idea on who the people were?" I asked.

"No." he said.

"So where are these papers I need to sign and interns?" I asked.

"In your father's office and the interns are outside of it." he said.

"Okay." I said.

"Oh and you have to attend a meeting." he said.

I groaned.

"Now, now, you will be followed around by Mr. Kyoya Ootori." he said.

"Now I see why his police force is here." I said rolling my eyes.

"You don't even know him." he said.

"So. I've seen the pictures in the paper. He's just a bookworm or maybe computer-worm would suit him better." I said.

"Now that isn't a very cheery thing to say." said Kyoya popping out from no where.

I jumped in surprise.

"Where'd you come from?" I said.

"I was walking right next to you when you first walked in." he said fixing his glasses.

"I see you like holding that laptop there." I said.

He ignored that comment and said, "So I hear you will be attending Ouran Academy on Monday."

"Yeah-Wait! I'm what?" I yelled causing everyone to stop what they were doing and stare at me.

"Yes, you are enrolled in there." he said.

"I don't remember agreeing to that." I said turning my head and glaring at Luke.

He shuddered and said, "Your parents enrolled you."

"Stupid parents." I cursed under my breath.

"Don't say that!" said Luke.

"How did you know I said that?" I asked raising a brow.

"I learned to read lips, so I can know what you are saying." he said.

I groaned and turned to Kyoya.

"Come on, let's leave." I said walking away to an elevator.

"Oh, before I forget. Here's your uniform." he said pulling out the most ugliest uniform I've ever seen before in my life.

"I hate it." I said as I was waiting in the elevator.

"You have to wear a uniform." he said.

"Then I'll wear the one I've always wore." I said.

"That's from another school." he said.

"I'll take off the logo." I said.

"You still can't wear it." he said.

"Then I'll compromise." I said as the elevator opened and we both walked out. "I'm not going to wear that ugly-ass yellow dress."

"Glad to see how that will turn out." he said typing away on his laptop.

"What are you typing on that thing?" I asked.

"That's confidential." he said.

I sighed.

"That's all I've heard my whole life. What else is new? Nothing." I said.

"I doubt that nothing has changed." he said.

I thought about it and said, "Well...there are these people I've recently befriended and are now living with me."

"Who are they?" he asked.

I smirked and said, "That's confidential."

He chuckled a bit. That shocked me.

"You can laugh." I said surprised.

"Of course I can. I am human after all." he said back to his usual tone.

"Oh yeah. Heh-heh." I said nervously.

It's not like I thought you were a cold-blooded robot or something…

Then we both got to the lobby in front of the office. It was full of mostly guys and a few woman. We got past them and into my father's office. There wasn't much paperwork to be done, just some thing that needed to be signed for product selling or for some business investing. After I finished that, me and Kyoya went outside to the interns. I cleared your throat to get their attention. They just stared at me and then went back to their conversations. That pissed me off.

"Hey shut up!" I yelled.

Everyone stopped and turned to me.

"What do you need kid?" asked a man.

"Aren't you two suppose to be in school?" asked another one.

"Kids these days, so rude." said lady.

"This 'kid' you're referring to is the heir to this company." said Kyoya as I were fuming about being called a kid.

All of the people's eyes widened as they all stared at me. I had fire emitting off of me as I was glaring at everyone.

"I'm Natsuki Miyashiro, but you will all call me Miss Miyashiro. If any of you speak to my mother you call her Madame Miyashiro." I said channeling my anger in. "I'll give you all a tour of this place then be on my way to my meeting."

**/0.0\**

**\0.0/**

After the tour I was calm now. Then I saw Luke.

"Okay everyone, got to that guy over there." I said pointing at him.

Then they all ran past me and Kyoya to Luke. I yawned.

"Tired?" asked Kyoya as we were both walking to the meeting room.

"Yeah, I'm not used to all this stress." I said.

Then we both got to the meeting room. I sat in the big chair and Kyoya sat next to me.

After sitting through the meeting you quickly left the room. I got on your board and started skating to the elevator. I got my phone out and dialed Blair's number.

"Hello Nat?" she said.

"Hey, where are you guys?" I asked.

"Mall. Why?" she asked.

"Meet me in front of Ouran Academy." I said.

"Okay, but why?" she asked.

I could hear laughter in the background and people's conversations. I heard Roy's voice say to someone 'Wouldn't Natsuki look hot in this?' I grew a vein.

"Am I on speaker?" I yelled.

"...maybe..." she said.

"Al-kun why won't you buy anything?" I heard Sam whine.

"Because Natsuki promised me she would." he said simply.

"Blair! Call Nat!" she yelled.

"I'm on the phone with her dumb-shit!" Blair yelled.

"Tell her to come here!" she whined.

"She wants us to meet her at Ouran Academy and she's on speaker!" Blair yelled.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and went into a crowd of people.

"Watch out!" I yelled to the people in front of me. "Get out of the way!"

I then got to the elevator after knocking someone over who was carrying papers.

"Sorry!" I called out as the doors to the elevator closed.

"Nat what's happening there?" Blair questioned.

"I almost hit a lot of people." I said.

"Cool." she said.

"Are they okay?" asked Sam.

"Yeah...I think." I said thinking about the person with the papers.

"Well as long as you're alright." said Blair.

"Yeah, well just meet me there because you guys are distracting me from my boarding." I said hanging up.

I slipped my phone into my pocket just as the elevator opened. The doors revealed Kyoya. I nearly fell back.

"You scared me for a second." I said lightly boarding now.

"I heard about your rampage." he said.

"I wasn't paying attention." I reasoned. "How did you get here so fast?"

"The other elevator." he said.

I sweat-dropped feeling stupid.

"I knew that." I said.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Meeting up with my friends." I said.

"Miss Blair and Samantha." he said.

"Stalker." I mumbled.

"I'm not." he said keeping his cool.

"Why are you following me then?" I asked.

"You forgot this." he said pulling out the yellow dress.

"Not that again!" I whined. "I hate it."

"I don't care. Bring it with you or I'll follow you everywhere." he said.

"Fine." I said. "But can you drop it at my house? I don't want to lug that thing everywhere."

"Very well." he said going off somewhere.

I sighed when he left and then started to speed out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Review. =)<strong>


	9. Frosting Scene

**Okay, no Host club characters in this. I'm not so sure about the next one, but I doubt it. I found out that I need to buy a new webcam. Mine makes everything blurry. =(**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the two animes that I use. I only own the things that I created. I am GOD in this story! Fear Me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nat's POV-<strong>

When I got to the front gates of Ouran, I didn't see any of my friends.

"Guess I'll get what I need now." I said picking up my board and walking into Ouran Academy, to the office.

When I got to the office, I saw a lady at the desk.

"Um...can I get a uniform?" I asked.

"We don't give uniforms to just anyone." said the lady.

"I'm not just anyone. I'm Natsuki Miyashiro. I'm a student here starting Monday." I said.

The lady clicked some stuff on her computer then said, "I see. What size dress are you?"

"I want to buy the boy's uniform." I said.

"Those are for the boys." she said.

"Well I want it. I find the dresses here ugly and not my style." I said.

"Fine." the lady snapped, measuring me then leaving.

She came back with the boys uniform and handed it to me in a bag.

"Thank you." I said running out to the front gates.

When I was almost there, I could see my friends with their backs facing me. I smirked devilishly because I thought of a way to scare a certain blonde haired person. I stopped running and quietly walked behind the blonde and poked the person with you skateboard. I watched as the person tensed up and jumped up screaming. I fell back laughing and clutching my stomach.

"Best thing that happened to me all day." I said.

"Not funny Nat!" Sam yelled from the ground she was now sitting on.

What? You thought it was Ed? Well it wasn't. He ain't the only blonde in this story.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it. I've been stuck in boring stuff all day." I said still laughing.

When I calmed down, I sat up.

"What's in the bag?" asked Blair.

"Nothing." I said grabbing it and getting up.

She rose a brow and then turned away.

"Let's just get back to the shops." said Blair.

"Right." everyone said.

I was lightly skating on my skateboard next to Sam, while Roy and Blair were in front of us guys talking about beer. Ed and Al were behind us talking about something.

"Sam." I said.

"Yes?" she asked looking up at me.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Sam.

"I know Hiro told you guys." I said. "It wasn't confidential."

"You mean about the break in?" Sam said.

"No, about my transfer." I said sadly.

"...Yes..." she said sadly.

"What are we going to do? I don't wanna go to some stuck up rich kid school." I said.

"I'll go with you." Sam said.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"I'll go with you to Ouran so you'll have a friend." she said.

"I could never as you to leave your high school and Blair." I said.

Sam stopped walking which caused Al to knock into her. She didn't phase at all. She just looked sharply at me as I stopped my board from moving. Blair and Roy stopped and turned around to see what was happening.

"First of all, I'm your best friend Nat. I go where you go. We're like sisters. We've know each other since we were kids. Second, I'm going to pay for Blair's fee so she can go too." Sam said.

I smiled, got off my board and hugged her.

"Wait, I'm going to go to a stuck up rich kid school." said Blair.

"Yup." said Sam.

"Yes! I get to talk bad about rich people to their faces and think of all the people I can beat up, that are rich. It'll feel so much better then fighting regular people." she said.

Me and Sam glared at her.

"I meant the other rich kids, not you two." she said.

"Well there is one thing good about this." I said staring back and forth from Sam and Blair with a look that said what I was talking about.

"No April!" the three of us cheered.

The guys ignored who this April girl was and just smiled.

"Let's shop to celebrate." said Blair.

"I'll call my parents to enroll the two of us." said Sam.

"Get me a boy's uniform." said Blair.

"Okay." she said dialing their number.

**/0.0\**

**\0.0/**

When we were walking past the park Sam said, "Guys, me and Blair have to head over to my house for the enrollment papers."

"Then we'll see you later." I said.

"I'll come with." said Roy.

"You're just going to go into my house." I said.

"Yup." he said.

"Then I guess it'll just be me, Ed, and Al." I said.

"Yeah, sorry. We'll see you at home." said Sam.

Me and Al waved bye, while Ed just stared. When they were out of view, I turned to Ed.

"You didn't buy much Ed." I said.

"I like my outfit." he said. "So I just got a pair of shoes."

I sighed and said, "Guess I'll be buying clothes for the both of you."

After shopping we went to a deli to eat and we ate the food outside at the tables they offered out there.

"So, what do you guys wanna do tomorrow?" I asked.

Both Elric's shrugged.

"Well, I think that you two should get second names." I said.

"Why?" Ed asked.

"So your identities would be secret. We can keep your looks though and say that you are inspired by them and that they are your role models." I said.

"So about the names." said Al.

"I should be named...John!" Ed said.

"No." both me and Al said.

Ed crossed his arms and looked away from me and Al. I giggled.

"Ed, don't be so grumpy." I said playfully putting frosting from the chocolate cupcake I got, with chocolate frosting, on his cheek.

He turned to me with a frown, but that slowly changed to a grin.

"Brother, you have a little something over there." Al said putting white frosting on Ed's other cheek.

"Is it gone?" he asked.

"Yup." said Al laughing a bit to himself.

"Good, now hand me a napkin." Ed said.

"Gosh Ed, it's just frosting." I said handing him a napkin.

"You're just lucky I let you off easy for doing that." he said. "You have two more chances now."

"Oh, I'm so scared." I said sarcastically.

"You should be." he said wiping off the last of the frosting I put on him.

His napkin was now useless.

"Maybe for that I shouldn't be nice and tell you something important." I said.

"Tell me." Ed said.

I put my pointer finger to Ed's cheek with the white frosting on it and wiped some onto my finger and held it in front of myself.

"Al put frosting on your too." I said.

Ed glared at Al who was trying to lick the evidence off of his fingers. Al sweat-dropped.

"Get me a napkin." Ed ordered.

"Okay." Al said walking into the deli.

Ed turned his attention back to me. I stared at the frosting and put it in my mouth. I smiled.

"Ed, you're tasty." I said.

Ed blushed.

"That's the frosting not me." he said.

"Really? Let me test it." I said.

"How do you plan to do that?" he asked.

"Stay still and you'll find out." I said leaning over to Ed's face.

**Ed's POV-**

I saw Nat leaning over to my face.

"Is she going to kiss me?" I thought. "No! Not in public! I got to stop this."

I then started squirming around.

**Nat's POV-**

Ed kept on squirming, so I put my hands on his shoulders to stop him.

"Quit squirming Edward." I said moving my face to the side of Ed's cheek.

I stuck my tongue out and licked the frosting off of his cheek. I then sat back up straight and wiped my saliva and left over frosting that I missed, with my hand. Then I put my hands back to my side. I saw that Ed's face was red.

"Did I embarrass you?" I asked.

He didn't reply. Then me and Ed heard someone clear their throat. We turned and saw Al standing there with a napkin that was a bit wet.

"Got your napkin brother." Al said glaring a bit.

Is he glaring or is it just me?

"I see you don't need it anymore." said Al.

"I need it." I said holding my hand, that I wiped the stuff on, out.

Al took my wrist and cleaned my hand.

"Thank you." I said smiling, gratefully.

"You're welcome." Al said.

"Can we go now?" Ed said a bit harshly.

I snapped my head to him. He was glaring now.

What is happening here?

"We should head back. I have something to work on at home anyways." I said getting up.

**/0.0\**

**\0.0/**

When we got home, I saw that the maids, butler, and chef were gone. I saw Roy on the recliner watching TV.

"Guys, I can show you guys some guest rooms you can use as your room." I said.

"Okay." said Ed and Al.

"You coming Roy?" I said going to the stairs.

"Sure." he said.

"Roy, your room will be next to mine. Ed yours is over there and Al yours is there." I said pointing at doors.

Ed and Al's rooms were where the rows of doors in front of mines.

"Okay." they said walking in.

I then opened the door to ,y room and threw the bag with the uniform in it and went downstairs. I put my board in the closet near the door and went into the kitchen to find the ugly dress in a bag. I grunted. Then I grabbed it and ran to my room. I shut the door and started to think. A few minutes later my door opened. I turned my head to see Al.

"Need something?" I asked.

"What are you doing?" he asked sitting down next to me on the ground.

"Trying to make a uniform because I find the girl's uniform distasteful." I said.

"Can I help?" he asked.

"Sure. I found out how I want it to look like. Get me a sewing kit. The sewing kit should be in the garage." I said.

"Right." he said running out of my room.

He then came back with the kit.

"Thank you." I said grabbing it.

Then I got up.

"Come with me to my mom's workshop. I need some fabric." I said grabbing Al's hand, pulling him along with me.

Roy watched as he just got out of his room. He saw the blush on Al's face.

**Roy's POV-**

"Does Alphonse really like her? Does Edward too?" I thought. "I shall investigate more."

**Nat's POV-**

After me and Al got the fabrics, we both went back to my room.

"Now I need you to measure me with this measuring tape." you said handing him it.

"Where?" he asked.

"My waist, hips, arms, shoulders, and chest." I said standing straight with my arms out.

Al blushed.

"Don't be so shy about it Al!" I said.

"Okay, I'll try." he said doing the measurements.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I made it look like Al will be with Nat in the end didn't I? Oh well. There's going to be a lot of drama, hurt, some comfort, jealousy, romance(of course, the host club is in it), and some other stuff I put in, soon. But I have to get through all this stuff first.<strong>

**Review, or I'll use my GODLY POWERS on you guys!**


	10. Double love?

**It's another chapter. =)**

**Sam: "Yay! More of my Ally-kens!"**

**Al: Slowly backs away. "Heh-heh..."**

**Me: "I suggest you get a restraining order against her."**

**Al: "I think I'll see how this plays out first."**

**Me: "Fine with me. I can't control her. She can somehow avoid my godly powers. She can't avoid a restraining order though. Obviously."**

**Nat: "There's nothing new there."**

**Me: I don't think I should be telling you guys what I do own and what I don't own anymore. You guys know the difference. It's obvious, but if you can't then message me and tell me that. I'll make it clear...crystal clear. *laughs evilly***

* * *

><p><strong>Nat's POV-<strong>

I were just about done. I just had to make one more loop when the door to the room opened. I accidentally pricked my pointer finger with the needle. I flinched and gasped loudly.

"Ow, ow, ow." you kept on repeating.

Al turned to me and saw my finger bleeding. He panicked a bit, but then grabbed my hand with both of his hands and stuck my bleeding finger in his mouth. I blushed. The person at the door was Ed who just stood there looking mad. Al reached over with one hand and grabbed a fabric that I was just going to throw away. He took my finger out and ripped the fabric. Then he tied it around my finger and put pressure on it.

"There you go. You have to more careful." said Al.

"Thank you." I said.

Then I turned to the doorway because I heard movement there. I saw Ed glaring at Al.

"Edward..." I said.

He walked out of the room, fast. Al got up and went after him. I was about to go too, but Roy stopped me.

"Let them deal with whatever is going on with them." he said.

"Alright." I said going back to my room to clean up the mess.

**Ed's POV-**

I were furious at Al. At first I didn't understand it, but now I understood clearly...I think. When I got to my room, Al caught up to me and went in. He closed the door behind him. I turned around to face him.

"Brother what is your problem? Why are you always glaring at me?" he said.

"It's none of your business." I hissed.

"Brother what happened? You used to tell me what was wrong." he said.

"I don't like you hanging around Natsuki like you do." I said.

"And why is that?" Al asked a bit mad at the comment.

"Because she's my friend and you are my brother and I don't want to see any of you hurt." I lied.

"You have the weirdest ways of showing it." he said sitting on my bed.

"I know." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

It was quiet for awhile, till Al broke it.

"Brother, there is this girl I really like. How do I get her to notice me more?" he asked looking down at his feet blushing.

"Depends. Who is the girl?" I asked already knowing who it was.

"Natsuki." he mumbled.

"I don't know then." I said rather coldly.

"There you go with that tone again. What's your problem?" Al said.

"Its none of your concern." I snapped.

"Tell me!" Al yelled.

"I like her too!" I yelled.

Al was surprised at my answer.

"As a friend right?" he said nervously.

"No. I mean straight-out like, like." I said.

"This is a bit awkward..." he said.

"May the best man win." I said walking out of the room.

"I'll win like always." Al said smirking.

"We'll see. I beat you a few times before." I said.

I walked downstairs to find Sam sitting on the recliner in the living room. I walked up to her.

"Hey Sam. Could you help me with something?" I asked.

"Sure. What?" she asked.

"Can you tell me about Natsuki?" I asked.

"Sure, but why do you want to know?" she asked.

"Because she's my friend and I deserve to know more about her." I said simply.

"True. Okay." said Sam.

"So talk." I said sitting crisscross on the ground.

"Well, she's a good person and very pretty. I'm surprised she doesn't have a boyfriend really. She never had her first kiss yet. She never had beer before. She hates snobby rich-kids." she said.

"Okay." I said making a metal note of all this.

"She gets asked out a lot and gets love letters in her locker sometimes, but she always turns them down." she said.

"So she's a player?" I asked.

"No, but in a way. She has never been on a date before." she said.

"Really." I said like I was interested, which I was.

"Oh! You must know that she doesn't-" she was cut off by Nat running downstairs in a rather hurry.

We both stared at her as she looked around franticly.

"What's wrong Nat?" Sam asked.

"I need Edwa-" she said seeing me sitting down on the ground. "Never mind. Come with me Edward."

"Why?" I asked.

"I have to take you somewhere to get something." she said.

"What?" I asked.

"You'll see. Now come on." she said.

"Is Al coming?" I asked.

"It doesn't concern him and I don't have time to ask him. Now come on!" she said.

"Okay." I said getting up and going over to her.

She ran to the closet and pulled out her skateboard. Then she grabbed my wrist and pulled me outside. The sun was setting. When we both got to the sidewalk, she left go of me and put her board down. She got on it and turned to me.

"Get on." she said moving her feet to make room for me.

"I don't know how to ride a skateboard and I'll fall off." I said.

"Just put your feet here and wrap your arms around my waist." she said.

"Fine." I grumbled getting on. "If I fall or die because of this, it is your fault."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Baby."

"Hey!" I snapped.

"Put your arms around me or you'll fall!" she yelled grabbing my arms and putting them around her waist.

"I know that!" I snapped.

I shouldn't complain much. I mean we're alone together and I have my arms around her.

I felt a warm feeling inside of me. I smiled at it.

**Nat's POV-**

When the two of us were in front of a mansion, I stopped. I stepped off of the board and Ed followed. He still had his arms around my waist. I leaned back a bit on him and closed my eyes. I felt warm inside.

This is nice. To bad it has to end.

"Um...Edward, you can let go now." I said blushing.

"Oh sorry." he said letting go and the warmth left me.

"Come on." I said grabbing the board with my right hand, while grabbing Ed's automail hand with my left.

**Ed's POV-**

I was blushing a lot now. I stared at our hands together. The warm feeling was back, but in another place...your private place.

"I must savior every moment of this." I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Awws, Ed and Al both like Nat. So cute. Wait till Sam finds out...if she finds out. Ed and Al always have their moments with Nat. If you guys haven't noticed that yet, then you're blind.<strong>

**Review. =)**


	11. Greg

**Another day, another story. Hey, my awesome readers! =D**

**Me: "Yay!"**

**Roy: "Why are you cheering?"**

**Me: "Why do you like beer?"**

**Roy: "Makes me feel good."**

**Me: "Well, Ed and Al are both in love with Nat."**

**Roy: "I've noticed."**

**Nat: "Who's in love with me?"**

**Roy/Me: "No One!"**

**Nat: Raises brow. "Okay."**

* * *

><p><strong>Nat's POV-<strong>

I pulled him to the front doors of the mansion. Ed knocked. Then a minutes later the doors opened to a guy about my age with green hair and purple eyes was at the door. He was 5'7.

"Oh, Nat. It's you...and a boy." said the boy.

"This is Edward. Edward this is Greg. His family is a whole scientific kind thing." I said.

"Okay." Ed said.

"Are you two an item or something? You're holding hands." asked Greg gesturing to me and Ed's hands.

Me and Ed separated your hands.

"No!" we both yelled.

"So what do you need?" asked Greg as me and Ed walked in.

"Do you have anything we can use to cover up this?" I asked grabbing Ed's right arm and pulling the sleeve up.

"Wow. How did that happen?" asked Greg.

Ed looked at me, as if asking whether or not to tell him. I spoke up and told Greg the story of Edward being Edward Elric.

"Hm...alchemy isn't possible here though." he said thinking.

"Well it somehow happened with alchemy." I said.

"Yeah..." said Greg thinking.

"Just get something to cover up his automail arm already!" I yelled.

"Oh right!" he said running off somewhere.

I sighed.

"Come on Ed, let's go after him. If I know him and his house then he's in his basement lab." I said walking there.

Ed followed. When we both got to his lab, I sat down on a counter. Ed followed me but leaned on the counter looking around the lab.

"Done." said Greg. "Sit in this chair Edward."

"Ed is fine." he said sitting in the chair. He took off his jacket and Greg started to put it over his automail.

"This skin like thing matches your skin tone, is water proof, fire proof, it feels human, though it is of course stronger than your real hand because of the automail, and you need to get a new one every month. I'll drop by..." Greg said.

"My place." I said.

"Her place and drop off the new substance and I'll even check out your automail and make sure it is alright." he said. "And we're done."

"Test it out Edward." I said.

He did.

"It feels good." Ed said staring at it.

"Lemme see." I said.

Ed walked over to me and I felt his arm.

"Wow, it does feel human, but also stronger. At least you can't feel the metal unless it gets very cold or very hot." I said. "Just make sure no one hits their head on it."

"How would they…..got it." he said.

"Actually the skin also can match the temperature of his body." said Greg.

"You think of everything don't you." I said.

"Pretty much." said Greg.

"Well I guess we can go home now." I said getting off the counter and grabbing the skateboard.

"See ya next month." said Greg.

"Yeah, wait-you go to Ouran Academy right?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"Because starting Monday, I'm going there too." I said.

"You?" he said surprised.

"Yeah, my parents filled the papers out without me knowing." Isaid.

"Well, you would look good in the girl's uniform if the skirt part was shorter." he said.

"Yeah, but it's too yellow. I guess I could of found a way to make it work, but...oh well! You'll find out what I did Monday." I said grabbing Ed and pulling him up the stairs.

"Is Sam going to be there?" he asked following.

"She's asking her parents if she could go and if Blair can go too." I said.

"Blair? That'll be interesting as to how she plans to wear the girl's uniform this time. Sam will most likely wear it and think it's cute." he said.

"I know. Blair will probably make sure her uniform gets in an 'accident'." I said putting air quotes on the word 'accident'.

"Well, I'll see you in two days then. I hope we're in the same class." he said waving bye as me and Ed walked out the door.

"Yeah. Bye!" I yelled waving.

Then I put my board down and got on it. Ed got on it too and wrapped his arms around me.

"I wonder if he knows how to dance?" I thought as you two were going home.

When we both got home and opened the door, I was tackled by Sam.

"Where were you?" she asked worried.

"Greg's. I had to get him to make something for Ed's arm." I said pushing Sam off of me and getting up.

Sam was confused as me and Ed walked in the house. I put the board away.

"What'd you get for his arm?" asked Sam closing the door just as Roy, Al, and Blair got into the room.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" I said.

Ed pulled his right sleeve up. There were gasps everywhere.

"Brother! Your arm's back!" Al yelled.

"You made Greg make him a human arm!" Sam yelled, very creeped out by even the thought of that.

"It's a cover. His automail is under it. It looks and had the same temperature as skin, but it is still hard." I said.

Then everyone's face had a look that said 'oh'.

"I'm going to go make dinner." I said going to the kitchen after I took off my jacket.

"I'll help." said Blair following me.

Ed and Al stared at each other and Ed went upstairs to his room to change into his new pajamas. Al went into the kitchen to help. Roy went to his room and Sam had to answer a phone call from her parents.

In the kitchen me, Blair, and Al were making spaghetti and fried chicken. It was fun. We all ended up having a food fight with the powder for the chicken. When the food was done, we all cleaned up the powdery mess in the kitchen and ourselves as best as we could and then went upstairs. We passed by Roy and Sam and they gave us a weird look.

"I'll get the one in the hall." said Blair.

"My room." I said.

"I'll get the one in your parents bedroom then." said Al.

On the way to my room, Ed just walked out of his room wearing a red tank-top and black sweatpants. His hair was still in a loose braid. He stared at me weirdly.

"We had a food fight with powder." I said.

"Oh." he said.

"I'm going to take a quick shower." I said going into my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, or I'll send Sam after you saying that you ripped all her Al stuff. Haha! XD<strong>


	12. Truth or Dare?

**Another chapter. I'm on a roll!**

**Me: "Man I'm bored as heck. I have school tomorrow."**

**Nat: "At least you don't have to move to another school."**

**Me: "Yeah, but...I have to go to this place called Kumon. It sucks."**

**Nat: "Extra school?"**

**Me: "Yup."**

**Nat: "Sucks."**

**Me: "I know right."**

**Ed: "What are you guys talking about?"**

**Me: "That place you quit when you were little."**

**Ed: "Drugs?"**

**Me/Nat: Wide-eyed. "You were on drugs?"**

**Ed: "I was kidding!"**

**Me/Nat: Putting hand on hearts. "Thank God!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's POV-<strong>

I wish that she was with me. She looks so cute, even though she has powder everywhere.

I went downstairs and Roy went up to me.

"So you like Natsuki." he said.

I blushed lightly and said, "N-No."

"Then why are you blushing?" he asked.

"Because this is an embarrassing thing to ask." I said.

"I command you to tell me." Roy ordered.

"Fine! I do." I hissed.

"And I suspect Al does too." he said.

I nodded.

"What about you?" I asked raising a brow.

"She's fine, I must say, but I have my sights on Blair." he said.

"Good luck with that." I said rolling my eyes.

Like that'll work out.

"Thanks." he said.

Then Nat, Blair, and Al came downstairs talking about how fun the fight was. Nat was wearing gray sweatpants and a purple short-sleeved shirt that said Dream in black. Her hair was down. Al had on navy pajama pants with silver lining and a navy button up sleeping jacket with silver lining. His hair was in a ponytail, as always. Blair had on a black short-sleeved shirt with a blood seal on it that said eternal on it in white. She also had her hair down and had black pajama pants with white lining on it.

Nat went into the living room to play with her laptop and Roy went upstairs to get into his pajamas. Sam appeared and went upstairs. Blair went to get some food with Al. I followed them.

**Nat's POV-**

"Blair! Get me some food and a drink! Not beer!" I yelled sitting on the ground in front of the coffee table, that was in front of the TV, that you turned on. Wow, that was long…kinda, you try saying all that. It's on NCIS. I grabbed my laptop and put it on the coffee table. I went to my Facebook and saw that you had a message from your FMA/FMAB lovers group. I clicked it and read the message. Just as Blair came in with my food and hers and put it on the coffee table, I screamed in excitement.

"Blair! Sam!" I yelled.

"What?" Blair said.

I pointed at the screen.

The Blair started to say 'yes' over and over again. Sam and the others came rushing into the room. Sam was wearing navy sports shorts and a yellow spaghetti-strap shirt. Her hair was down. Roy had on a white pajama jacket shirt and pants with an aqua lining.

"What?" Sam said as I pointed at the computer screen.

She read it and then screamed in excitement along with me.

"What are you guys screaming about?" Ed asked.

The three of we stopped and froze. One thought went through the three of our minds 'Shit'.

"Uh...nothing." Sam said as I quickly typed something and logged off of Facebook.

"Didn't seem like nothing." said Roy.

"Well it was." said Blair glaring at the three boys.

"Go eat guys." I said going to one of my story accounts.

Roy and Sam went to get some food and Ed sat to the right of me and Al on the left. Blair sat on the end of the table to the left.

"What are you doing?" Al asked looking at the screen.

"Checking my stories views and reading messages." I said.

"What kind of story?" Al asked.

"It's a fan fiction, as in, it's about an anime that I changed a bit." I said.

"Which one?" Al asked curious.

"You don't even know the name of animes other than yours." I said.

"So?" he asked.

I sighed and said, "It's a Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction."

"Can I read it?" Al asked.

I thought it over and stared at Blair who had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"You wanna read mine Al?" she asked just and Sam and Roy came in.

Roy went to the recliner as Sam went to the other end of the table to the right.

"Sure." he said as I sweat-dropped.

Blair grabbed my laptop and signed in to her account. She clicked on one of her stories, then pushed it to Al to read. I looked over Al's shoulder to see the title. I freaked at the story she chose.

Holy Shit!

"Blair you can't make him read that!" I scolded.

"He agreed." said Blair shrugging.

"He'll lose every bit of innocence he has!" I said.

"What story is Al reading?" Sam asked scared of the answer.

"The night that he came." I said.

"Oh no! Not that story." she said.

"Who came?" Roy asked.

"No one. That's the name of it, as in the title." I said as Al started twitching and Blair started laughing.

Sam went to the left side of Al and hugged him. I hugged him too.

"It's okay Al. It's not true." said Sam.

"It's just a made up story." I said. "They're not really gay and that…um…close."

Al sighed in relief.

"Thank god." he said.

"Your still innocent." said Sam.

I nodded in agreement. Al blushed because he just realized that two girls had him in their arms. Roy got his camera out from somewhere and took a picture of that.

"Alphonse, what's your secret to getting women?" Roy joked.

After that fiasco we all put away our dinners and got drinks. Blair and Roy with the beers. We were all on our places on our blankets and pillows in a circle. Al to my right and Ed to my left, Sam next to Al, Roy next to Ed, and Blair in between Sam and Roy.

"Let's play truth or dare." said Blair drinking some of her beer.

"Okay." I said.

"I'll start." said Blair staring at who to pick.

Her sight was caught on Sam. She smirked.

"Sam. Truth or dare." she said.

"Dare." Sam said.

"I dare you to dress like-" she said whispering the rest of it in her ear.

"What? Heck no!" Sam said.

"You chose dare." said Blair.

"Fine." Sam grumbled. "My turn."

She looked around and looked between Edward and Roy.

"Roy." she said grinning at her idea. "Truth or dare."

"Dare." he said.

"Payback Blair." she said. "I dare you to kiss Blair."

Blair turned red and so did Roy while the rest of you were laughing. Then Roy smirked finding a loophole. He kissed Blair's cheek.

"You never said where." he said.

"Darn it." Sam cursed.

"Let's see...Edward." he said. "Truth or dare?"

"Ha! Truth!" he said.

"Okay, is it true that you and Winry kissed?" Roy asked smirking.

Everyone stared at Ed for the answer. Including me because I was interested in the answer.

Ed turned red and yelled, "No!"

"Aw man." said Roy.

"Natsuki." said Ed. "Truth or dare?"

"Uh...truth?" I said uncertain.

"Okay. Who do you like better? Me or Al?" Ed asked curious.

Everyone leaned in curious as well.

"I like you both equally." I said plainly.

Everyone had a disappointed look on their face. Well except for Ed and Al because they still had a chance to change that.

"Blair." I said. "Truth or dare."

"Truth." she said drinking her 4th beer.

I crawled up to her and whispered to her, "Tell me who you have a crush on."

"N-no one." she said turning red again.

"You're lying." I said.

"Fine, Roy." she whispered to me so no one would hear. "I'll get my revenge on you."

"Good luck with that." I said going back to my spot.

"Oh yeah. Ed. Truth or dare." she said.

"Dare." he said.

"Ha! My revenge on you Nat! I dare you to go in the coat closet and do 7 minutes in heaven with Nat!" she said, or more like commanded.

"What?" me, Ed, and Al yelled.

"Go!" said Blair pointing at the closet near the door. "I'll time."

"Fine." I grumbled getting up and going to the closet. Ed followed.

Dammit! Well, it is one of my dreams, but I always thought that it was fake and never going to happen. Ugh!

Blair had a timer in her hands when everyone got to the closet door. Roy opened the door and gestured for me and Ed to go in. Blair pushed me and Ed in and Roy closed the door and locked it.

"The timer starts...NOW!" Blair said turning the timer on and bringing it with her to the living room.

"Have fun kids." said Roy.

"Be gentle with Nat, Edward or I'll beat you." said Sam. "Come on Al."

"She's not kidding Edward. She will beat you." I said.

"I'll take your word for it." he said.

"I DON'T HEAR KISSING! I HEAR TALKING!" yelled Blair.

Me and Ed jumped in surprise. I sat down on the ground and felt my skateboard next to me. I moved it away and Ed sat down next to me.

"It's hard to see in here." Ed said.

"That's the point." I said poking his cheek, except I couldn't see right and accidentally sticked my finger in his mouth. "Oops."

"Mmph." Ed said.

Then I took my finger out of his mouth.

"Sorry. I meant to poke your cheek." I said.

"It's okay." he said wiping his mouth with his arm.

"We should probably kiss now before we get yelled at again. That or Blair will use force." I said.

"R-Right." Ed said.

"Well…lean." I said.

"Right." he quickly said.

Then he started to lean to me and I leaned to him a bit too. Then our lips met. Weird how they met because it was too dark to see. We both closed our eyes slowly. Right when our lips met, I felt how soft Ed's were against mine. We both moved great together.

Ed's a good kisser.

**Ed's POV-**

This is...wonderful! I feel so good when I'm with her. She's a great kisser. Does she practice?

I felt fireworks when I kissed Nat. I felt that warm feeling in my chest again and there were butterflies in my stomach. I moved my hands to her hips, I felt her tense up under my touch. I drew my hands away quickly, thinking that I invaded her privacy or went to far. But then Nat grabbed my wrists and put them hands back on her waist. She then slid her hands to my shoulders. I was shocked, but went with it. Our kiss turned into a full out make out session. When we both separated for air, all that could be heard was panting from Nat. I was as well, but I didn't pay much attention to that.

"Are you okay?" I asked in between pants.

"Yeah." she said.

Then we both regained your breath.

"Should we continue?" I asked.

"Well, it is 7 minutes in heaven. It's what you're suppose to do." she said wrapping her arms around my neck.

I think I'll grow to like this game.

Then we both started to make out again.

**Blair's POV-**

The timer went off.

"Time to go check on them." I said getting up and going to the closet with the others following.

Roy had a camera at the ready. When I opened the door, Roy took some pictures and then everyone's jaw dropped. Me and the others saw Ed and Nat making out. I turned red with anger. Steam even came out. Ed and Nat stopped kissing and nervously faced us.

"H-Hiya guys." Nat said nervously.

"You're dead Elric." I said harshly as fire came around me.

"Uh-oh." Ed said sweat-dropping as they let go of each other.

Nat stood up.

"You're the one who dared Ed to do 7 minutes in heaven with me." Nat said with her hands on her hips.

"I didn't think he'd be chewing on your face!" I yelled.

"Chewing on her face?" Ed questioned.

"I agree with Blair!" Al yelled.

"No one makes out with Nat without my permission!" I yelled.

"So kissing is fine, but anything other than that must be consulted by you first." Nat asked.

"Exactly." I said.

"Fine, plus that was just a once in a lifetime thing anyways." she said shrugging.

"Let's just get back to our game." I said.

"Fine." she said walking back to her spot with Sam and her talking, most likely gossiping.

"I'll let you off with a warning this time Elric." I said giving Ed a death glare.

"Okay." He said shuddering and getting up.

Me and Roy went back to our places on the floor.

**Ed's POV-**

Al was glaring at me.

"That was unfair." Al said.

I smirked and said, "I just got lucky. You know she has soft lips."

**Nat's POV-**

"So spill the beans. How was it?" Sam asked me.

"About what?" I asked.

"Ed of course." she said.

My face turned red, "Well, he has soft lips and he was real gentle with me. He was a bit nervous at first like me."

"Did you feel something?" she question.

I got quiet.

"Well." she said.

"I'm not going to talk about that." I said.

"But it was your first kiss." said Sam.

"I know that. Look I just don't want to talk about it okay." I said blushing cutely.

"Fine." she said going back to her spot.

When everyone got back to their spots we all restarted the game.

"I chose Mustang." Ed said. "Truth or dare."

"Truth." he said

"Is it true that...you actually steal Havoc's girlfriends?" Ed asked.

"Yes." me, Roy, Sam, and Blair said with blank looks on our faces.

"Alphonse, truth or dare?" Roy asked.

"Dare." he said.

"I dare you to do something unexpected." Roy said.

Al shrugged and said, "Okay."

Then he turned to me, put his hands on my shoulders, pulling me into a breathtaking kiss. Everyone was shocked including me. When he pulled away, I was so freaking shocked.

"That defiantly was unexpected." Roy said twitching a bit.

"He's lucky that he just kissed you." Blair mumbled.

"Al!" Sam yelled a bit upset.

"What?" he said as Ed was glaring at Al.

What is going on here?

"I think we need to stop this game. I'm getting kissed way too much." I said.

Not that I mind it…well I do a bit. They only kissed me because of a dare. It's not like it meant anything…

"I agree." said Ed, Blair, Sam.

"Okay." said the others.

Then we all went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay...that was a bit...smart! Al! Stop being so smart just so you could catch up to Ed!<strong>

**It's obvious that one of the pairings are now made. (BlairXRoy)**

**Review!**


	13. First Day at Ouran Academy Part 1

**Yay! I spoil you people with all these chapters that I published in a day. It is the day of Ouran!**

**Nat: "My new school..."**

**Me: Grins mischievously. "This is going to be fun."**

**Nat: "What are you thinking?"**

**Me: Looks innocent. "Nothing."**

**Sam: Flails her arms around. "I'm so sorry!"**

**Me: "She's gone crazy! Hit her with your arm Ed!"**

**Ed: "I don't want her to kill me!"**

**Me: "I'll get you bodyguards ya baby!"**

**Ed: Hits Sam over the head with automail arm.**

**Sam: Knocked out.**

**Blair: Drags body away. "You saw nothing."**

**Roy: "That's my girl."**

**Al: "Is she going to be okay?"**

**Me: "Yeah, totally." Looks at Sam's unconscious body. Cocks head to the side a bit. "I think."**

* * *

><p><strong>Nat's POV-<strong>

The next day was pretty normal. Now the day after that was when it all changed.

I was in my room. Blair and Sam were at their house and the guys were in their rooms sleeping. My alarm clock was ringing, so in response, groaned and got up. I turned it off and took a shower. After that I changed into my new uniform.

Yay!

The top of the uniform was the boys. The bottom was a short skirt that went to your mid-thigh. It was a black. I had white socks that went about 4 inches above my knees and black shoes. I loosened the tie a bit and unbuttoned the first button and pulled the two sides of the collar to the side. I left my hair down and put on my necklace(you guys better remember what it looks like because that is somewhat important later on in the story). I grabbed my usual brown bag and went downstairs. The guys were in the kitchen eating the breakfast that Hiro made. I made my way into the kitchen. The guys were still in their pajamas.

It's nice having someone other than me and the other here.

"Morning Hiro." I said.

"Morning." he said.

"Morning Roy." I said.

"Morning." he said not looking up from the paper he was reading.

"Morning Al." I said hugging him from behind, around his neck.

"Morning Natsuki." he said smiling.

"Morning Edward." I said letting go of Al and hugging Ed from behind the same way I hugged Al.

"Morning." he said leaning his head on me.

Then I sat down at the island table and ate my breakfast.

The island table, seat is where I always eat my food, unless I feel like eating at the table.

"Miss Miyashiro." said Haru.

"Yes." I said.

"Would you like me to drive you to school?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said finishing my breakfast and standing up to stretch.

Then Roy looked at me and his jaw dropped.

"You wear miniskirts as uniforms?" he asked.

"Yeah, well the girls do. Except the ones at Ouran, which is why me and Alphonse made this." I said spinning around, to show it off.

"It's magnificent." he said.

Then the doorbell rang.

"I should get to school." I said going to the door that opened to reveal Sam, who was in her uniform.

"Nat!" she yelled running over to me as Roy walked up to the two of us.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't go into Ouran until a few weeks from now." she whined.

"What? I'll be all alone." I said surprised and sad.

"I'm so sorry." she said.

"Is that the uniform for the school you used to go to?" Roy asked.

"Yeah." I said.

Then the limo horn beeped.

"Gotta go." I sighed.

"Bye guys! See ya later!" I yelled running outside, into the limo.

**/0.0\**

**\0.0/**

When I got in front of the school, I got out of the limo.

"Bye Haru." I said through the driver's seat window.

"Shall I come by after school?" he asked.

"I donno. Sure, I guess." I said. "Bye."

Then I turned around and started walking to the office. I heard whispers around me.

If they are suppose to be whispering, why do they say it out loud!

"Look at her. Who does she think she is wearing the guys uniform in a girly way?" said a girl.

"Who is she?" said another girl.

"Is she a commoner?" asked another.

My face was emotionless by all the comments. I'm used to making an emotionless face thanks to my parents.

"Natsuki!" yelled a voice.

I turned around and saw Greg running over. My face went from emotionless to happy.

When he caught up to me, he walked next to me as you said, "Finally! Someone I know!"

"Sam and Blair aren't here?" he asked confused.

"If Blair was here she would of beaten up most of the girls here on her way here." I said. "Plus, they can't be here for a few weeks."

"Oh, need someone to escort you to the office?" he asked putting his hands in his pocket and his bag under his arm.

"Sure." I said.

"How could she know Greg?" said a girl.

"That hoar!" yelled another.

I winced at that comment. Greg heard it and looked down irritated and a bit sad.

"Don't listen to them Nat." he said.

"I'm not." I said.

"Yes you are." he said.

"Not my fault they talk so loud." I mumbled.

"Don't take what they say personally then." he said.

"Fine." I said.

"If I have her in my class I'll slap her." said a girl.

"Not if I beat the shit out of you." I mumbled.

"Blair teaches you the wrong things." he said.

"Don't-…yeah she does." I said agreeing with him.

Greg looked down at me.

"Nice necklace. Where'd you get it from?" he asked.

"I just found it in my room. Isn't it pretty?" I said holding it up.

"Yeah." he said smiling lightly at it.

Then we both got to the office and got my schedule.

"Yes! You got my class." he said grinning.

I smiled.

"Don't I feel special." I said.

Then I accidentally bumped into someone when me and Greg turned a corner. I accidentally knocked down their books.

"Sorry!" I said scrambling to the floor and picking up the books. "Here."

The person grabbed them and said, "Thank you."

I looked up at the person. The person was wearing the normal boys uniform, had brown eyes, and was a brunette. The person was two inches shorter than me. The person's eyes looked kind of...girly. I leaned down and looked into the person's eyes more closely. That kind of freaked the person out a bit. I backed away thinking. The person looked at my appearance.

"Why aren't you wearing the girl's uniform?" asked the person.

"Because she hates the girl's uniform here." said Greg.

"What he said." I said.

"Oh." said the person understandingly.

Then a thought came to my mind just as two twins started to come towards the three of us.

"Oh! You're a girl." I said pointing at her.

The twins heard because their ears somehow grew big. They started sprinting towards the three of us. Greg saw and stepped in front of me.

"How did you-" she was cut off by the twins grabbing her and running away.

I sweat-dropped and said, "That was random."

"You'll get used to it." said Greg. "Let's get to class."

"Right." I said as we were both walking again.

When we got to the classroom door I said, "Man this is like a castle!"

Greg chuckled.

"I guess you could say that." he said.

"So I just wait out here?" I asked.

"Yup." he said just as the bell rang. "See ya inside.

After he left and closed the door to the classroom, I stood with my back facing the door. Then what looked like a teacher went up to me.

"Are you the new student?" asked the teacher.

"Yes." I said.

"Wait here and when I call you just come on in." said the teacher walking on in.

I listened in.

"Okay class. We have a new student today." said the teacher.

I could hear whispering inside.

But what stuck out the most was the one that said, "So that girl is in this class. I'll slap her."

Not this girl.

"Hey, shut up. You don't know her." I heard Greg's voice say.

"Greg-kun? How could you say that?" the girl whined.

"Because that girl you're saying that you'll slap is my friend." he said.

"Calm down class. I know you're eager to know who the student is so come on in." said the teacher.

I opened the door and walked in to the middle, of the front of the room.

"Introduce yourself." the teacher said.

"My name is Natsuki Miyashiro. For you girls information. I'm not a commoner and if you try and slap me...good luck with your life after that." I said emotionlessly.

I saw and heard Greg snickering. I smirked.

"I originally came from another school, but was forced or more like not told I was being enrolled here. Friends call me Nat, but since none of you are my friends yet, you will all call me Natsuki." I said.

"Why aren't you wearing the girl's uniform?" asked a girl.

"Because I didn't like it." I said shrugging.

Then I scanned the class. My eyes were locked on one specific person. I glared at him.

Why do I have to be in a class with Kyoya?

He smirked at me.

"That was a...nice introduction. Take a seat anywhere you see an empty seat at." said the teacher unsure on how he should respond to that.

"Yes sensei." I said going to a seat next to Greg that was next to the window. I liked sitting next to the window. It gave me something nice to look at and be distracted by.

After class was over and it was lunch. I packed up my things and Greg stood next to me waiting.

"You have key chains on your bag?" he questioned.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

You want some?

"Well, no one here has them on their bags." he said.

"Then I'm special like that. Just like my uniform." I said picking up your bag.

"And your necklace." Greg said.

"Yeah, let's get some lunch already." I said walking to the door. "You coming?"

"Yeah." Greg said going after me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh, the ways of threatening girls.<strong>

**Review. =)**


	14. First Day at Ouran Academy Part 2

**Sorry about the delay in this chapter. I was lazy and I was revising the other chapters to first-person. Well, on with the random storylie that has nothng to do with the story.**

**Nat: "Ouran sucks so far."**

**Me: "Well life sucks sometimes."**

**Roy: "Yeah."**

**Me: Turns to Roy. "Stop sucking up jsut so I will make a scene with you and Blair."**

**Roy: "Why not?"**

**Me: "I will make one! But not now! The mood isn't right."**

**Roy: "When will the mood be right?"**

**Me: "When I say so."**

**Nat: "I thought this was about me..."**

**Me/Roy: "Not everything is about you!"**

**Nat: Sweat-dropping. "I never said it was."**

* * *

><p><strong>Nat's POV-<strong>

After me and Greg both got our lunches and sat down at a table, my phone started ringing. I picked it up.

"Yo." I said.

"Hey Nat! How's the snotty school?" asked Blair enthusiastically.

"It sucks so far." I said.

Greg wanted to hear, so he moved and sat next to me. He put his ear near the phone.

"What happened?" she asked.

"So far the girls here were gossiping about me and I believe I saw cross-dressing girl." I said.

"I wish I could be there to beat the shit out of those girls." said Blair.

"I think Greg would love to watch you do that." I said.

"Is Greg protecting you?" she asked.

"Yup." Greg said.

"Good." she said.

"What about you? How's Sam without me?" I asked.

"Depressed." she said.

"Well at least she has you." I said. "What about April?"

"Stupid and bitchy as always." said Blair. "But we kind of told her about how you were transferred to Ouran Academy and she might be getting enrolled there too."

"What?" I said. "And I thought that this was going to be an April free zone."

"It's okay. Got to go. Sam's falling off her seat." said Blair hanging up.

I sighed.

"Hello again Miss Miyashio." said Kyoya sitting in front of me.

"Nat or Natsuki is fine." I said.

"Okay, isn't it funny how you ended up in my class." he said.

"What did you do." I stated.

"Oh nothing you need to be concerned about." he said typing away on his laptop.

"Fine." I said eating. "Why you here anyways?"

"Well I am your friend now aren't I?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I said sighing. "I'm not so hungry anymore."

"Lose your appetite?" asked Greg.

"Yeah. I think I'll go take a walk around." I said picking up the tray and going to a garbage.

"Don't get lost." Greg called out.

"I'll try to get lost." I said walking away.

"That's not what I said!" he yelled. He then sighed and gave up. I giggled.

I was walking in an empty hallway. At least I thought it was empty, till I bumped into someone, but I fell down this time.

Dammit! Why do I keep on knocking into someone?

"Are you okay?" asked the voice.

It sounded a bit like Ed's if you think about it more.

"Yeah. I'm sorry that I knocked into you." I said looking up at the person.

It was a boy. He was blonde and had blue-violet eyes. He kinda looked like a prince, but his looks didn't affect me as much as it would of if I was a different kind of girl.

"No it was my fault princess." he said holding his hand out to me.

Princess?

I grabbed his hand as he helped me up.

"Princess?" I asked letting go of his hand.

"Oh, I call every girl that." he said. "Because they are all beautiful in their own unique way."

"That's a nice thing to say." I said.

Hecka corny, but nice. It is also true in it's own way.

Then the boy looked me over.

"I've seen you somewhere before." he said.

"I'm in your class." I said just remembering that.

"No, other than that." he said.

"Well I'm Natsuki Miyashiro, if you don't remember." I said. "But you could call me Nat if you want."

"I'm Tamaki Suoh." he said bowing.

"Now that you mention it. You do seem familiar." I said thinking.

"Yeah." he said thinking as well.

"Oh well, it'll come to me sooner or later." I said.

"What are you doing here anyways?" he asked. "Aren't you suppose to be eating lunch?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I'm here because I just wanted to walk around and I lost my appetite." I said.

"I was just walking around thinking. As for lunch I guess I lost my appetite as well." he said.

"Wanna walk together?" I suggeted.

"Sure." he said as we both started down the halls.

"Man I'm so bored." I said slouching.

"You're not like other girls." he said.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked looking up at him from my slouched position.

"In a way." he said thinking about it more.

"Thanks, I guess." I said rolling my eyes.

Tamaki chuckled.

"Defiantly not like other girls." he said.

"And how are other girls?" I asked raising a brow.

"Well you know, always clinging to the hottest guy. Like most girls flirt with me or act well, different." he said.

"Oh. I can see that happening a lot. I'm guessing that when you say that, that means that it's you." I said.

"Yeah." he said.

"Well, then I am different from some girls." I said.

It was then quiet for awhile.

"How do you think you look?" he asked.

"Well in truth. I don't find myself pretty or beautiful. I find myself kind of ugly in a way. I don't know why though." I said.

"But you're not ugly. You're beautiful on the inside and out." he said.

"Well don't you have a way with words." I said rolling my eyes. "Besides, I guess it's an insecurity about myself."

Again with the true stuff that's also corny.

"Well..." he said scratching the back if his head.

"What?" I asked.

"We should get to class." he said

"Right." I said.

"You have a nice necklace." he said noticing it.

"Thanks. I found it in my room." I said.

A lot of people compliment it.

"It's pretty like you." he said. "You just need like a black ribbon on the side of your head."

"Oh, so now you're a fashion person." I said. "Have a black ribbon?"

"I might have one at the music room..." he mumbled to himself thinking.

"Music room?" I questioned.

"Uh, nothing." he said quickly.

I rose a brow.

"Really." he said.

"Okay." I said shrugging.

"I'll get you the ribbon by tomorrow." he said.

"Or I could go to the mall after school and buy one." I said.

"No, I insist." he said.

"Fine." I said.

"So from this day forward, you are now my second daughter." Tamaki said.

"Friend." I stated.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You are my friend Tamaki." I said.

"You can be both." he said.

"Fine." I said seeing no way to win this.

"Yay! I have two beautiful daughters now!" he yelled doing a funny pose.

I chuckled.

"So if I'm a princess wouldn't that make you the king?" I asked.

Tamaki winced when I called him king.

"I'm not a king." he said.

"Prince?" I asked.

"Nope." he said.

"Commoner?" I asked.

"Sure." he said.

"Liar. You don't know the first thing about being a commoner." I said.

"How would you know?" he asked raising a brow.

"Because…I just do. I only know two people in this entire school. Three if you count you." I said.

"Don't you have other friends?" he asked.

"Yes, but three of them don't go to school and the other two are at my old school. Those two are trying to transfer here, but it'll take some time." I said.

"That's rough." he said.

"I know, but I'll have to live with it for now." I said.

"You know, I've never had a real conversation like this with a girl for a long time." he said.

I wonder why? Not really.

"Wow, then I'm like your first in a long time." I said not knowing how to react to that.

Then we got to the classroom just as the bell rang.

After the bell rang for school to be over, I was already packed and ready to go.

"Bye Greg. See you tomorrow." I said.

"Wait, how's Ed's arm?" he asked.

"I donno. I'll ask when I get home and I'll tell you tomorrow." I said running out of the classroom.

I was running past the music rooms, when I turned a corner. I knocked into someone again and we both fell to the floor.

Come on! Really?

I looked at who I ran into. It was...a boy? I looked up and saw a tall boy behind the small one.

"Sorry." I said getting up and picking up the small boy and putting him on his feet.

"It's okay!" the small boy said cheerfully.

The boy was wearing a uniform for here. I thought it was cute.

"Is this your little brother? He's adorable." I said looking up at the taller boy.

"No, I'm not." said the little boy giggling.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said sheepishly.

He must go here. I feel dumb now. Man, is he going to hit a growth spurt soon?

"It's alright. Where are you going anyways?" asked the little boy.

"Home." I said.

"You should come to our club." said the boy.

"Club?" I asked.

"Yeah! It'll be fun. You can choose me to host you and we can be eating sweets the whole time." said the boy cheerfully.

I could of sworn that I saw pink flowers around the boy's head.

Like Armstrong and sparkles.

"I'm sorry, maybe another time. What's the name of the club anyways?" I asked.

"The Host Club." he said.

"Maybe another time. I really have to get home." I said waving bye, running out of the school.

I saw the limo and got in.

"Have a nice first day?" Haru asked.

"If you mean knocking into people, then yes." I said. "I'm in Greg and Kyoya's class."

"At least you know some people." he said.

"Yeah, and I made a new friend that kinda sounds a bit like Edward." I said.

"Who?" he asked.

"Tamaki Suoh." I said.

"The son of the chairman?" he asked.

"Now that you mention it...yeah." I said.

Then when I got home, I went up into the house and went to my room. I collapsed face down on the bed. The maids walked in.

"Miss Natsuki." they both said.

"Hi Mimi. Hi Kairi." I said.

"We were just leaving, oh and the others are out." they both said.

"Okay." I said as they left.

Then I started to change out of my uniform. After that I started to hear foots steps coming upstairs and cursing.

"They're home." I said to myself.

I grabbed my book bag and went out of the room. I saw Edward coming out of his room and I stared at him.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." he said.

"I'm going to go do my homework." I said.

"Where?" Ed asked.

"Kitchen." I said.

"Can I join you?" he asked.

"Sure, but you might get bored." I said.

"I'll play with you laptop." he said simply.

"Okay, I'll go get it. It's in my room." I said going in, quickly grabbing it, and going out the door.

I handed it to Ed and started to go downstairs to the kitchen with him following. I sat at the island and opened my bag as Ed sat next to me, turning on the laptop. Ed looked at the keychain on my bag and then picked it up to get a better look at it.

"Uh...that's my keychain of you from the anime." I said. "Sam has an Alphonse one and Blair had a Roy one."

"Okay." he said putting it down.

A few minutes later, I was almost done with my homework and Ed was reading the Wikipedia about him. I put on the songs from my iTunes account, on the computer, so I could listen to music while doing my homework. When I finished, I made a snack because I was hungry. The maids, chef, and butler left already. I made two sandwiches and got out some baby carrots and ranch. I handed a plate with a sandwich on it to Ed, who happily took it. I got out another Internet and went to one of my story accounts. Ed just watched and read what was on the screen. I read the comments and so did Ed.

"You made Ed sound like a heartless boy who can't decide anything." Ed read out loud.

He turned to me confused. I took a deep breath.

"It was one of my stories called 'A New Life'. The part this person is talking about is when the character I made named Hikaru came to Winry's house to tell you how she felt with a few of her friends and they saw you and Winry making out in the living room with you shirtless and you were slowly taking off Winry's clothes. The characters brother who was dating Winry was heartbroken, but covered Hikaru's eyes from the scene before she even saw what was happening. Then they fled from the scene feeling heartbroken and betrayed. Hikaru was later told of what happened. Oh and Al was one of the friends and was shocked to see you doing that." I said.

"I'd never do that!" Ed complained.

"Don't worry. I'll make you a better person later on. I have the story planned out already." I said.

"Tell me then." he said.

"No, you'll just have to wait and read like everyone else." I said crossing my arms.

Ed pouted and I answered some of the comments. Then I put it to the 'Info' part of my story.

"Okay Ed, you can start reading it." I said eating a baby carrot.

"Ultimate Alchemist..." Ed mumbled.

Then Roy came in.

"What is he reading?" he asked.

"My story, well one of them." I said.

"Oh." he said.

"I'm so bored." I said stretching.

"So play with Sam next door then." Roy said.

"Okay." I said getting up. "Put my book bag in my room, please."

I'm too lazy to.

"Fine." Roy said.

"Yay!" I cheered.

Then I went next door, to be attacked by a crying blonde.

"I missed you so much Nat!" she yelled loud enough for everyone in my house to hear. I can just feel Roy smirking at this.

"Sam, I heard you were depressed all day." I said.

**Ed's POV-**  
>When I was on Ch. 10 of the story, I took a break and stretched.<p>

Man it's addicting to read her story. But did she have to make it so…unlike me…

* * *

><p><strong>Review...I know Tamaki was unlike his usual funny, clueless, goofball self. That was only because Nat wasn't even buying it and wasn't falling for him. Like Haruhi did, except Nat didn't ignore him. She had a real conversation with him.<strong>

**OH! And 'A New Life' is a Fanfiction I made on another site. I'm still working on it though.**

**Review!**


	15. Meeting the Host Club Part 1

**I'd like to thank sakuralove123 because of her constant reviews on this story, even though she reads my other story. You rock! Thank you for reading both and reviewing...T-T...That's so nice.**

**Oh and only one person is allowed to flame this story, they should know who they are. *coughs* FMAlcheholic. *coughs* )**

**Nat: "My first day was...interesting."**

**Me: "No one wants to hear about that."**

**Nat: "..."**

**Sam: "Wahh! You're really gone!"**

**Nat: "...I'm right here..."**

**Me/Roy: "So we see."**

**Me: "I think we should get started on the story, don't you."**

**Roy: "Yup, now can we talk about my ideas for me and Blair in this story?"**

**Blair: "Not without me, you're not!"**

**Me: "Not without Ed with me as a witness!"**

**Ed: "What?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Nat's POV-<strong>

The next day when I was in front of the front door, waiting for Haru to bring the limo over, Ed and Al were leaning on the doorway.

"Have a nice time at school." said Al nicely.

"Come back soon so we can all hang out or something." said Ed.

I grinned said, "Okay."

That seemed like a parent child moment a bit…if it was then Al was the wife and Ed was the dad…I'm not going to think about this anymore.

Then the limo's horn beeped.

"Bye!" I yelled waving, running into the limo.

I watched Ed and Al wave till they were out of view. When I got to school, I said my byes to Haru and started to run around the school looking for someone I know.

It's like a nightmare of yellow here! It almost makes me hate sunshine...almost.

I then saw the cross-dressing girl from yesterday walking down the hall, in the opposite way I was walking. I walked up to her.

"Hi again." I said going up to her.

She looked up at me confused at first, till she remembered me.

"Oh! It's you." she said. "The girl who won't wear the girl's uniform."

I rose a brow, "Hey, you are too, mines the guy's uniform in a girly way. Your's is only the guy's uniform."

"You knew yesterday too. How did you know?" she asked.

"You look like a girl. It was either that you were a girl or that you were gay. Or that you were a guy who looked like a girl growing up. Or maybe you were a girl, but you changed your sex to a guy, or maybe the other way around." I said as the girl sweat-dropped at all of the ideas I came up with.

"Oh, well..." she said. "I'm pretty much born as a girl."

"Oh, good." I said smiling.

"I'm Natsuki Miyashiro, by the way." I said holding my hand out.

She took it and said, "Nice to meet you Natsuki. I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

"You can call me Nat since I have a feeling that we're going to be good friends." I said.

"Hm...have you heard the rumors about you? I think they are very wrong and not true." she said.

I sighed as we both started walking together.

"I don't even care anymore. After what I heard yesterday. These rich people are such...such...what's the word for it?" I asked.

"Rude? Stupid? Freaks?" Haruhi asked, trying to be helpful.

"No...selfish?" I asked.

"They are selfish." she said.

"Ugh...I can't think of the word." I said.

"Oh well. At least I'm not the only one here who hates rich people because they think they're better than other people." she said.

"I know right! I never act like that. If only my two best friends were here. Then we can form a group or something." I said.

Me and Haruhi laughed. Then the bell rang.

"Oh, I have to go." I said.

"Me too. I'll see you later." she said waving, as she walked away.

I then started running to my class. I got there just in time. I saw Greg at his desk drawing, or more like doodling, a wanted sign that said dead or alive , that had my name on it. I grew a vein and threw my bag straight at his forehead. He fell back in his chair.

"I ain't missing!" I said going over to him, ignoring the awkward stares I got from the girls. The boy's just stared.

"Greg-kun!" yelled a girl going to his side.

Greg was swirly-eyed. When I got to him, I picked up my bag and sat at my seat.

"Get up. You're fine." I said as I reached over and grabbed the wanted poster from his desk.

Greg got back to his senses and got up.

"Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" asked another girl.

"I'm okay. This is normal, considering, she did this to me a lot when we were kids." he said picking his chair up, sitting down.

The girls gasped.

"She's so mean." said another girl.

"That's cruel!" yelled another.

Greg sweat-dropped.

That's so nice. I saved him from working himself to death! It was better than what Blair did.

"I was okay with it really. She did that to get me out of my work." he said.

"Still works." I mumbled looking at how he tried to draw me.

Then a few more people came in and class started.

"Where were you? I thought someone kidnapped you or something." he whispered to me.

"I was talking to that cross-dressing girl from yesterday." I whispered back.

At lunch, I just got a sandwich and started walking around again. I gave my bag to Greg to hold. After I finished my sandwich, I found Tamaki, or more like he found me.

"Ah! Nat!" he yelled running over to me as if he was running through a field of daisies.

Random...

When he got to me, he picked me up and spun me around in a hug. When he let me go, I was all dizzy.

"Nice to see you too." I said stabilizing myself.

"Oh, I got the black ribbon." he said pulling out a long black ribbon.

"Oh, it's silky." I said feeling it.

"You don't like it?" he asked a bit panicked.

"No, I like it. I love silky things." I said. "They are so smooth."

"Oh good." he said. "Let me."

He tied the ribbon on the left side of my head and then backed up a bit to see how it looked.

He closed his eyes, opened his mouth, and had his thumbs sticking up.

"Perfect!" he said happily.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome." he said.

Maybe I should ask him if he knows what the Host Club is...

"Hey, Tamaki? What is the Host Club about?" I asked.

I saw him twitch and freeze. He slowly cranked his head to me.

"How'd you find out about that?" he asked nervously.

"This person told me after school yesterday. But, I had to leave so I couldn't find out what they do there exactly." I said.

"It's a place you should never go to." he said sternly.

"But the person who told me looked so innocent." I said.

"That's what they want you to believe, you see. They're these two devils there who ruin everything and-" he was cut off by a loud sound. It sounded like a crash.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know. You stay here while I go see." he said.

"How about I go with you, or you don't go at all?" I said going to where that crash was. I walked outside to see basketball courts and a group of people crowding someone. Me and Tamaki went to them.

"What happened here?" I yelled.

They were all guys.

"Our pal here almost got hit by this vase over here. His girlfriend threw it here because she was pissed or something." said a guy pointing.

"I have to go make up with her." said the guy who's girlfriend was pissed and was n the ground.

"What about our game?" asked a guy a bit bummed.

"Sorry guys. Gotta go." he said leaving.

"I'll play." I said blankly.

Everyone turned to me.

"I know how to play." I said.

"Looks like you guys are going down." said a guy.

I grew a vein. Oh, so just because I'm a girl, I can't play basketball. I see how it is.  
>In the end, I showed them who's boss by getting my team a victory. All of the shots were made by me. I left, as they were all shocked, along with Tamaki, but he snapped it of it and went after me.<p>

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"I know how to play." I said. "Very well."

"You're good at sports." he said.

"Only basketball and volleyball. The other sports...I'm pretty much either suck at them or I'm kind of good at them." I said honesty.

After school, me and Greg were walking outside together.

"Where'd you get that ribbon?" he asked.

"Guy gave it to me." I said.

I have no idea why I say things so vaguely.

"Who?" he asked.

"Tamaki Suoh." I said.

"Him? Seriously?" Greg asked.

"Yup." I said.

"I get it." he said. "Just another one of those nice guy acts."

"Huh?" I asked.

"I'll take you to the Host Club right now if you want." he said.

"Okay, I'll just have to tell Haru." I said.

"I'll tell him. I know when the club ends." he said as I handed him my cell.

We both then walked on over to the club, which was in a music room...music room 3 to be exact.

Didn't Tamaki say something about a music room?

Greg opened the double doors to the room and rose petals came out.

WTF?

Then a group of boys appeared.

"Welcome." they all said.

One was in a throne and the others were around him.

Isn't that...Tamaki...and over there...Haruhi?

My face still had the 'WTF' look on it.

Isn't that Kyoya? Now I've seen everyone here. The twins carried Haruhi off yesterday. The tall guy and small guy I met after school yesterday.

"This is the Host Club?" I asked Greg.

He nodded.

"Oh! I found out what word it was." I said now thinking of it.

"Nat?" Haruhi questioned as Tamaki sweat-dropped.

"Prostitutes." I said. "Or was is cradle robbers? No that can't be it. Idiots?"

Tamaki froze and was hit with arrows that said those words on it. Haruhi clutched her stomach and laughed along with Greg.

"Hey, you're" said one of the twins.

"That girl" said the other.

"From yesterday." they both said.

"Yay! You've come to eat cake with me!" the little kid yelled jumping onto my back.

"Whoa." I said balancing myself.

"Who would you like to host you Natsuki?" Kyoya asked typing away on his laptop.

"I think I should know who you people are before I decide that." I said glaring at Tamaki.

Why didn't he tell me he was in it?

"Wait! You know about Haruhi!" one of the twins yelled pointing an accusing finger at me.

"About her being a cross-dresser?" I asked raising a brow. "Wasn't hard. We talked about it this morning."

"You must understand that you can't tell anyone." said Kyoya, fixing his glasses. "That goes for you too."

He stared over in Greg's direction.

"We won't tell." me and Greg both said.

"This is Greg Takaki and this is Natsuki Miyashiro." said Kyoya.

"Hi." said Greg.

"Yo." I said.

"You know me and Tamaki already." he said.

"Sure do." I said glaring at Tamaki again. He shuddered.

"I'm Honey!" the little boy yelled from around you.

"That's Mitsukuni Haninozuka." said Kyoya.

"Yeah, but I prefer Honey! That's Takashi over there!" Honey yelled.

"Takashi Morinozuka. Or Mori." said Kyoya.

Then the twins each went on one side of me and put an arm around me, being careful not to hurt Honey in the process.

"And we're the Hitachiin twins!" they both said grinning.

"I'm Kaoru." said the one with their hair parted to the right.

"And I'm Hikaru." said the other one with their hair parted to the left.

"Hitachiin twins? I've heard of your mother." I said thinking about it.

"Really?" they both asked smirking.

"Yeah. My mom told me about her." I said.

"Hm...Miyashiro...your mom is that famous fashion designer right?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah." I said.

We then went into a conversation about it. Tamaki was in a corner being all glum and depressed, growing mushrooms.

"Mommy...why does she hate me? She deified me and talked to those devils. She was even glaring at me…her daddy…" he said.

"Well, daddy, why don't you go talk to her?" Kyoya said playing along with the whole 'mommy' thing, like always.

"Oh! Kyoya! Me and Greg will go with Honey." I said as Honey got off of me and pulled me to his table.

Kyoya typed some more stuff on his laptop. Then some more girls came in and Tamaki got out of his corner.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay...there's more to this, but it's going to be in the next chapter. If you want to know the sports that Nat sucks at...some of them include; golf, football, soccor...uh...she's a bit bad at tennis, but not too good either. That's all I can think of right now. Oh! She's also too lazy to run a lot. Unless she has to for a good reason, she will actually run at full speed. But if it like a marathon, for example, and the priza sucked, she'd run at a slow pace.<strong>

**Review, ask questions if you have any. =)**

**Oh, and read my other story if you want. =)**


	16. Meeting the Host Club Part 2

**I'm alive people! Cancel that funeral! Sorry for not updating often. I was so into my other story and I was a bit too mad to make another chapter. -_- I had some drama in school and I was just plain mad at that one person's review here, still. It just bugs me...**

**Anyways! I'm back! With a better sense of humor!(Seriously) Full of ideas and a sprained left hand! XD**

**Nat: "Why did you leave me with those weridoes!"**

**Me: "I'm sorry!"**

**Nat: "Never do that again."**

**Me: "Yes ma'am."**

**Greg: "...Aren't you the writer?"**

**Me: "Damn right I am. I am GOD!" Raises fist in the air as light came from around me.**

**Greg: Sweat-drops. "I can see that."**

**Tamaki: "God created a beauty like myself!"**

**Me: "Get out of here Tamaki!" Kicks Tamaki out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nat's POV-<strong>

"Nat-chan!" said Honey.

"Hm?" I asked looking down at him.

"Which kind of cake do you want? Chocolate? Vanilla?" he asked with small pink flowers around him.

"Do you have strawberry?" I asked.

"Of course! I'll get some too." he said.

"I'll take vanilla." said Greg.

Mori then left and came back with four plates of cake. As we were all eating, I looked at other tables and at the couch to see what the others were doing. The twins were being weirdoes…more like yaoi…Kyoya wasn't doing anything much other than typing away on his laptop. Haruhi was chatting with some girl. Then, I stared over at Tamaki. He was saying a lot of cheesy stuff to a bunch of girls, who were falling for it. I swore that I saw hearts in some of their eyes. He seemed to notice me staring because he turned and caught my gaze. He gave me a smile, but I frowned and looked away.

"Hey, what is the point of a host club anyways?" I asked Honey.

"I can answer that." said Kyoya popping out of nowhere, which made me almost fall out of my seat, startled.

"Where do you keep coming from?" I said, but was ignored.

"The host club is a club that entertains girls with far too much time on their hands." he said.

Then the door opened and some more girls came in. I heard them say, "Isn't that girl a second year?"

"Yeah, the girl that wears the boy's uniform in a girly way." said another.

"It looks so cute." said another.

"I wouldn't have the guts to do that." said another.

"She acts so coolly." said another one.

_Oh, compliments for a change. Oh wait, I should answer him back._

"So, what you're saying is…you're like those men, that you can order for baby showers or bachelorettes parties, that strip." I said sipping some tea. Greg snickered.

Across the room, Tamaki fell down anime style. Then Kyoya disappeared somewhere and the twins slid over, each putting one hand on my shoulders.

"We could-" Karou started.

"-if you wanted us to." Hikaru finished.

_Is finishing one another's sentence a twin thing?_

They both had a mischievous glint in their eyes.

"If I wanted to. Hm…let me think about it." I said putting my right finger to my cheek in a thinking, considering kind of way.

_Uh…no._

"No." I said.

They then slid away with blank faces.

_Weird…_

Then something occurred to me.

"Hey, Honey. You go to school here?" I asked.

"Yup!" he said cheerfully.

"Seriously!" I said shocked.

"Yeah, he's a third year. Same as Mori." said Greg.

"Third year! Wow, you look so young." I said amazed.

"Hehe." Honey said.

Then I noticed how Mori didn't talk much.

"Mori, you don't talk much, do you?" I asked him.

He stared at me and then Karou came over.

"He hardly ever talks." he whispered to me.

"Why?" I whispered back.

"No one knows." he said.

Then we both nodded understandingly. After awhile, some people left and then more came in.

"Nat-chan." said Kyoya.

"Hm?" I asked looking over at him.

At least I saw him walk over here this time.

"Some girl requested for you." he said.

"I don't work here and I thought only guys do. Then again, why is Haruhi here?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows.

"I didn't think that'd matter to you." he said.

I looked over to another couch where some girls were conversing with each other.

I shrugged, "Why not?"

"Good." he said leaving.

I got up, "Bye Honey-senpai. Bye Greg. Bye Mori-senpai."

I then walked on over to the couch, where the girls that requested me were, with my tea. I sat down on the couch across from them, setting my tea on the table. There were three girls, one of which sat next to me.

"So, Nat-chan, have you decided what extra class you are going to get yet?" asked the girl next to me.

"Extra?" I asked.

"Don't you have two extra periods?" one asked.

"I have no idea really, I just followed Greg everywhere." I said.

"Well, they have a lot of classes here, some classes are like clubs." said another.

"Like what?" I asked curiously.

"Shop, cooking, sewing, music, art, any sort of science, and some other ones." one said.

"Cool. I'm definitely interested in cooking. So I'll just have to think about what the other one will be." I said thinking.

"Anyways, you don't seem like how people say you are." said one.

"Oh course. Those are rumors." I said sipping some tea.

"So…are you dating anyone?" one asked grinning weirdly.

I blushed, "Of course not. I've never been on a date before either."

All of the girls looked at me shocked. All the hosts, except Haruhi, Mori, and Honey, listened in.

"You never?" the three of them asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, I don't see what the big deal is though." I said.

The girls looked at each other and then one said, "We all thought you were dating Greg."

When they said that, I sipping tea. That's a lot of sipping. When am I going to finish this exactly? Anyways, guess what I did! I did a spit take! It didn't hit anyone though.

**(A/N-*pouts*)**

"Me? Him? As if. We're buds, not gf and bf." I said.

"Oh." they all said.

"God, I only had my first kiss, what, like two or three days ago." I said.

"You're not serious are you?" asked one.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"Depends how it happened." said another girl.

"…It was a dare…" I mumbled.

_Nosy girls._

* * *

><p><strong>Review. =)<strong>

**I'm still God. Got that! O_o**


	17. Meeting the Host Club Part 3

**Okay, I'm not the real God. I'm the God of this story.**

**NO! I have school tomorrow! I'm freaking out about my score of my final for social studies. Hecka people wrote notes and answers on their hand. XD**

**Nat: "I gotta say, the host club ain't that bad. I wonder if I can use it to my advantage..."**

**Greg: "What exactly are you thinking?"**

**Nat: "Wouldn't you like to know."**

**Kyoya: "I bet I know."**

**Nat: Jumps up like ten feet into the air. "Stop sneaking up and popping out of nowhere like that!"**

**Kyoya: Fixes glasses. "Greg saw me coming."**

**Nat: Glares at Greg.**

**Greg: Flinches. "It's true."**

**Me: "Hey, no murders in this random talking thingy. Unless I allow it."**

**Nat: "Where's Sam!"**

**Me: Sweat-drops. "Dammit."**

* * *

><p><strong>Nat's POV-<strong>

After the club ended, the girls started leaving. I made my way to Greg's side.

I had my hands on my hips, leaned forward, and grinned, "I think I just converse with rich girls and made an idiot of myself."

"What'd you do?" he asked.

"They asked me questions that surprised and shocked them a lot." I mumbled.

"Maybe because you have an interesting life." he said going to help Haruhi clean up.

The twins came up to me again. They both wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

_Again with the touching…hey, we're almost the same height._

"Hey Nat." They both chimed.

"You should go to the music program here." said Karou.

"Why?" I asked raising a brow, used to people leaning on my shoulders.

_One word…Blair._

"Because we're in it!" they both yelled.

I rolled my eyes.

"That's the best reason in the world." I said sarcastically.

"Think about it. You won't be lonely and we'll be able to hang out." said Hikaru simply.

"Plus, you can do a lot of things there. Sing, play instruments, or even both." said Karou.

"Hm…" I said.

_Well…_

"Why not." I said.

They both grinned and ran out of the room yelling something about enrolling me into cooking class and music. I just shook my head.

After they left, I turned to everyone else.

"So what year are you Haruhi?" I asked.

"First." she said. "Same as the twins."

"Why are you in this club?" I asked.

"Because she has to work to pay off the vase she broke." said Kyoya fixing his glasses.

Haruhi sadly nodded.

"Ooo, rough." I said.

I stared over at Tamaki, who stared back.

"Hey Nat, you need a ride home or a walking buddy?" asked Greg dialing a number.

"No, I'll just walk home by myself." I said grabbing my bag, walking out of the room.

When I got to the front gate of the school someone yelled, "Nat wait!"

I turned around thinking it was Ed, who thought of trying out a new voice, but saw that it was just Tamaki running over to me. I glared at him as he got to me.

"What?" I spat.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." he said as I walked on.

He walked after me.

"I'm not mad about that." I said looking down at the ground as I walked.

"Then what are you mad about?" he asked.

I sighed, "They way you just throw cheesy things out to girls and they all are so happy over it."

"That's the point of the host club." he said.

"I mean it like. It just seems like you are leading them on or something. It just makes me mad that you act like a player…or should I say playboy?" I said glaring at the ground.

Poor ground.

"Well I'm not." he said. "So stop being mad at me."

"You can't tell me who to be mad at and who not to be mad at." I said.

"Well…I don't see why you should be mad at me." he said.

As we were walking past the woods, I stopped and turned to him.

"I'm the one who decides whether or not I'll be mad at you for long." I said putting my hand on his shoulder and then walking away.

He stayed where he was, watching me as I walked away. I sighed.

_I forgive you Tamaki._

**/0.0\**

**\0.0/**

If I knew what it would be like when I came home, I would of never came…

Right when I came into the house, I was tackled to the floor by Sam. Ed, Al, Blair, and Roy ran to where we were. They all looked worried…mostly Sam.

"You're alive!" Sam yelled hugging me tightly, crying into my chest.

"Of course I am." I said trying to pry her off of me.

"Where have you been?" Blair asked…more like ordered.

"School." I said.

"This late? It already ended." Blair said.

"Host club." I said as I finally got Sam off of me.

"What's that?" Roy asked.

"It's a club, obviously." I said rolling my eyes.

"Okay, as long as you're safe." said Blair, grabbing Sam by the back of her collar. "Let's go Sam."

"No! I wanna stay here!" she yelled wiggling around, trying to get a grip on something…that wouldn't help much since Blair was much stronger than her.

When they left, I got off the floor and wiped some dust off my uniform. Roy noticed something different about my appearance.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked pointing at the ribbon on my head.

"Huh? Oh, a guy gave it to me." I said putting my hand to it.

I saw Ed and Al flinch.

"Oo, care to tell me about him." Roy asked as we both headed to the kitchen.

_What is this? Girl talk time?_

We both sat at the table as I started to do my homework.

"Name." Roy stated as an order.

_What is this? A report now?_

"Tamaki Suoh." I said as I solved some math problems.

"Hair."

"Short and blonde."

"Eyes."

I stopped what I was doing an thought about it, "A blue, violet, calm, nice, funny-"

"Sounds like you like him." Roy teased.

I stared at him and then hit him with my book bag.

"I don't!" I yelled or more like whined, raising my fist at him.

"Didn't have to hit me." he muttered rubbing his head.

"Grrr." I growled going back to work.

"How tall is he?"

"Taller than me."

"Voice."

"Kind of like Ed's."

"Really?" Roy asked.

"Yup." I said plainly.

"Now that I can't think of anymore questions, let's talk about Blair." he said.

"What about her?" I asked.

"What are her favorite activities?" he asked.

"Fighting, beating up people she hates, going to cons, hanging out with me and Sam, making...certain fanfictions, watching horror movies, sling-shotting those lovey-dovey couples, water-balloon fights, going to the beach, and some other stuff." I said.

"That's cool." he said.

"That's your opinion." I mumbled.

**Ed's POV-**  
>Me and Al listened in on Nat's description of the guy.<p>

_Sounds like me? Must be some guy._

As Roy started talking about Blair, me and Al left, not really interested in that monster. Okay, that is my opinion of her. We went out the door and sat on the steps.

"What are we going to do?" Al asked.

"Nothing. She doesn't like him." I said putting my hand's behind me, leaning back.

"True, but we should make sure that it won't happen." Al said.

"I guess you're right." I said narrowing my eyes.

"I'm going inside. I'm learning how to cook, Hiro and Nat are teaching me." said Al.

"Can I learn too?" I asked.

"Uh...brother...you're sort of bad at cooking." Al said sweat-dropping.

"Guess you're right." I grumbled remembering the times I tried to cook back in our world.

I stayed outside till it got dark. I stared up at the stars.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, or Blair will turn you into her next favorite activity...a.k.a-beating up.<strong>

**Oh, I added the whole two extra period things and the twins are in a music class because I said so. That and they just do nothing in that class. They just sit around and play with their handhelds...and yet they have an 'A' in that class. Ah, bribery. =)**


	18. Punishment

**Well, considering I only get two hours on the computer...I'm pretty glad that I can publish two chapters in one day. =)**

**Nat: "Why am I always bugged in life?"**

**Me: "Because, that's life."**

**Nat: "..."**

**Me: "Don't go emo one me!"**

**Nat: "Do I look emo!"**

**Me/Roy/Blair: Nervous. "N-No...not at all."**

**Nat: Growls.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nat's POV-<strong>

We were starting to have dinner, but I noticed someone missing.

"Where's Ed?" I asked.

"Maybe he's still outside." Al suggested.

I got out of my seat, grabbing two mugs of hot chocolate, going out the front door. I saw Ed leaning back on his hangs as he looked up at the night sky. I was in regular clothes. A pair of skinny jeans and a random shirt.

"You do realize that it's dinner right? I thought you of all people would be there." I said sitting down next to him.

He looked over at me startled as he sat up. Before he could say anything, I shoved one of the mugs in front of his face. He grabbed it. He moved so he could get more comfortable. He held the mug in both of his hands. He looked down at it as I sipped mine.

"Better drink up before it gets cold." I said.

"Right." he said drinking it.

"Something on your mind?" I asked him felling him…well, not being himself.

"It's nothing." he said.

"You're not homesick again are you?" I asked raising a brow.

"No." he said.

"Are you wondering how you are going to get home?" I asked.

"A bit." he said.

"You'll get back somehow. I just know it." I said reassuringly.

"It'd help a lot if I knew how we even got here." he said.

"Well, what do you remember before you came here?" I asked.

"Well, there were reports of missing people to the east, so the three of us went to investigate. When we got there, it was nighttime already. There were these two little girls who didn't wear any shoes, who lead up to an open field where this huge circle was. Before we knew what had happened, the circle was activated. We were thrown into the gate, but we didn't see truth. We just passed through some weird space and time vortex, I guess you could call it. A light came and we were falling down to the ground. And then that's when we found ourselves in your world." he said.

"Wow. When I was there. There was a big blast of light and, it was either, the wind or the force of power that blew me back." I said. "But before any of that..."

Out of no where, I stood up.

_Is it still there?_

"Is something wrong?" Ed asked startled by my sudden actions.

"No." I said calming down, sitting back down.

_I'll check after school tomorrow, or before school. Naw, I'll just bring my board and go after school._

"This is a nice night." I said looking up at the sky.

"Yeah." Ed mumbled looking over at me as I looked at the stars.

"You know one thing that never changes no matter what world you're in?" I asked as my eyes softened.

"No." he said.

"The sky." I stated.

"Sky?" Ed questioned, obviously confused.

"Yeah, we are all under the same sky. Whether day or night. We're under the same sky, the same clouds, the same sun, the same moon, and the same stars. So we're never really alone. It's said that by every person that dies, a new star is born along with a firefly that illuminates the sky." I said self-consciously. "I forget who, but someone told me that a long time ago."

"That's...deep." Ed said, memorized by me, as the moonlight's light reflected onto me and my necklace.

_What did I just say…I don't remember being told any of that…so where did that all come from?_

I looked at Ed.

"Nat..." he murmured.

"Yes?" I asked.

We then heard a loud crash in the house. That broke our concentration and made us both flinch. I sighed, finished up my hot coco, and then got up.

"Come inside and eat dinner Edward." I said. "It's not complete without everyone there."

I then opened the door to the house and fast walked in yelling, "What the hell did you guys do?"

**Ed's POV-**  
>As Nat went into the house yelling, I chuckled.<p>

_They're so dead._

I took one look at my reflection in the mug and then got up. I walked through the open door and closed it. As I came in, I saw Al transmuting a flower vase back together, Nat kneeling down, cleaning the water, and Roy picking flowers up off the floor.

"Ah, the advantages of having an alchemist here." Nat said getting up. "The things they brake get fully fixed."

"Does this mean that we're both off the hook?" Roy asked.

Nat laughed while saying, "Like hell you two aren't."

"What's are punishment." Al sighed putting the vase back where it was.

"Hm…Alphonse, you are grounded from going outside to see or hold cats for four days." she said.

_That's a punishment?_

"No!" Al yelled like something he loved so much died.

_I stand corrected._

"Roy, I'm blocking the porn channels on all of the TVs and computers for three days." she said.

"You monster..." Roy said passing out.

"How come his is shorter than mine!" Al complained.

"Because, he might die if it's any longer." she stated as a matter of fact. "He's a pervert and a womanizer."

_Ain't that the truth._

Then Nat noticed me.

"Oh, Edward! It looks like you're the good one now." she said, which made Al pass out.

**Nat's POV-**

"What?" Ed asked, but I ignored that.

"How you two broke the vase in the first place is still a mystery to me." I muttered.

"Al, you'll be the good one again, once your punishment is over." I said dragging Al and Roy into the living room by their arms.

After that, Ed went into the kitchen while I started to block all the porn stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>I have the secret to life! It's one simple word, review. =D<strong>

**(It's not really the secret to life. Obviously.)**


	19. My Bag!

**Sometimes I really hate being Asain...my mom yelled at me for having a 'B+' in history. =P**

**I'm ignoring her now. I mean, I have to see a c****ounselor ****now because of her. She made me so insecure about mny work that I get way too emotional over it. Whether I got a bad score on a test to not finishing my work fast enough...**

**Anyways, here's the story.**

**-No pointless conversation today. I'm too sad to make one.-**

* * *

><p><strong>Nat's POV-<strong>

As I got to school, I met up with Billy pretty fast and got on my board, lightly skating next to him. The twins came along and handed me my new schedule, which was the same, except for the extra periods changes to a class. They then walked with me and Billy to chat before school started.

Girls were being much nicer to me now.

**Blair's POV-**  
>I got to Nat's house and knocked, I didn't eat breakfast, so I was going to grab a snack here.<p>

Al answered the door.

"Oh, Blair! What are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

"Came to get a snack before I go to school," I replied coming in. "Is Nat here?"

"No, she left just awhile ago," he said.

"Aw man," I mumbled going into the kitchen, pulling out an apple and a glass of orange juice.

Al went somewhere, a bit depressed. I didn't asked why though. I then saw Roy come into the kitchen, his face lit

up. His was depressed as well, before he saw me.

"Isn't this a pleasant visit Blair," he said smirking his infamous smirk.

I lightly blushed.

_WTF? I don't blush!_

"Y-Yeah, I was just hoping to see Nat before she left," I said.

"Good luck with that. She just left," he said.

"So I've been told," I mumbled looking down at my apple.

Roy sighed after awhile. My blush has already gone down after my constant cussing at it to go away.

"It's so boring here. I have nothing to do," he said.

"Go watch porn or read some playboy," I recommended.

"I'm grounded," he said sadly.

It took awhile for that to sink in, but when it did, I was laughing like heck.

_Him grounded! A grown man grounded by a teenager!_

"Shut up!" he yelled.

"It's too funny to," I laughed.

"At least I'm not Al. He's not allowed out of the house," he mumbled as I started to calm down.

Then Sam came knocking and I went to the door and opened it.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Breakfast...and I wanted to see if I could see Nat. We hardly see her anymore," I said.

"I know right. I live next door to her too," she said.

"Hey, when do you two get off and where is your school?" Roy asked.

"Why?" I asked raising a brow.

"I have nothing better to do," he simply replied.

Me and Sam told him and then left.

"What's a host club?" she asked.

"I have no idea," I replied. "I'll check when we get to school. Maybe it'll say on the Internet."

"Okay. I don't think Nat should be going to Ouran alone though," Sam said worriedly.

"Why? We have to trust that she'll take care of herself and that Greg will protect her or else I'll beat the crap out of him," I said with a straight face.

**Nat's POV-**  
>Hikaru and Karou were messing around with me. Greg was looking at us, smiling. Hikaru was blocking me from Karou, who had my book bag.<p>

"Give it back!" I yelled reaching for it as Hikaru stood in front of me with his arms out, grinning.

"Come get it then," Karou said playfully.

Greg had my skateboard.

"Make Hikaru get away from me and I will," I yelled mad that I couldn't get it.

They stared at each other and then smirked.

"No," they both chimed as they both started making a run for it.

I grabbed my board from Greg and put it down.

"I see how they want it," I muttered darkly.

Greg sweat-dropped. "Don't go too fast."

"You obviously don't know me as well as you thought," I said, grinning as I started speeding on my board after the twins, leaving Greg there shaking his head.

"Why do I even try?" he mumbled to himself.

I was catching up to the twins very quickly. As I got close enough to Karou, I was about to grab my bag, but he threw it to Hikaru.

"Dammit," I cursed.

Since we were outside this whole time, it was okay. As we all turned a sharp corner, we all crashed into a terrified Tamaki. Tamaki was on the bottom, then Hikaru, then Karou, and finally me. My board flew off somewhere towards the trees. We all groaned, except for Tamaki.

"Get off me!" Hikaru said.

"Get her off me then!" Karou yelled.

I was all swirly-eyed, so I wouldn't be of much help.

"She can't be that heavy," said Hikaru.

Then I felt Karou push my off him. I fell flat on the ground with my butt sticking out.  
>Karou and Hikaru got up and saw Tamaki all swirly-eyed too, but he recovered fast and got up too.<p>

"Why did you two devils attack me?" he yelled accusingly pointing a finger at them.

Hikaru held up my bag in a way of defense.

"That's Nat's!" Tamaki yelled noticing the keychains.

"Where did she go anyways?" Karou asked looking around.

I groaned and everyone looked down at me. Their faces were all red. The weird thing was, I felt a breeze higher up my thighs.

_Wait..._

As I recovered, I moved my hand's to my skirt and felt the ends of it up, resting on my butt and a bit of my lower back. My face heated up. I quickly got up with my hands behind me on the ends of my skirt. I saw their faces and glared as best I could at them.

"You all looked, didn't you!" I accused.

They were all quiet.

_I'll take that as a yes._

"You are all so dead..." I said darkly as a dark force emitted off of me.

"I'm sorry!" they three of them said.

"I'll still get my revenge," I said as Hikaru handed or more like forced my bag into Karou's hands.

Then the bell rang.

"Dammit, my board," I cursed as Hikaru and Tamaki got out of here.

Karou went up to me, not looking straight at me, holding his hand out. "Let's go look for it."

"What?" I asked staring at his hand.

"Didn't I say it clear enough, let's go look for your board," he said again.

I looked up at him and then put my right hand on his, with my left moving from my skirt to my side.

"Thank you," I said knowing that we'll both be late for class.

We then walked around the trees looking for any sign of my board. I looked up and saw it high up in a tree. I took my jacket off and tied it around my waist and rolled up the sleeves to my elbows. I tied my hair into a ponytail with the ribbon and then went to the base of the tree.

"You're going to climb that?" Karou asked a bit unsure of that decision.

"No, I'm going to do a dance around it. Of course I'm going to climb it," I replied as I started to climb.

"Be careful!" he called out to me.

"I will," I said.

_How on earth did it get into the tree in the first place?_

When I got my board, I sat on the branch it was on and looked down, trying to figure out how to get down.

_I should not of looked down._

I saw Karou put down both of our bags down, holding his arms out.

"Jump," he said.

"What?" I yelled.

"You heard me," he said.

I thought about it and then let my board fall to the ground. I then got myself into a position to jump, still a little weary about this plan. I jump and Karou caught me perfectly, around the waist.

We stared at each other as me put me down and let go of me. Then we both heard a girl yell, "Cut!"

We both looked over at the direction of that voice and I saw some girl with a megaphone and a camera crew.

"Renge," I heard Karou mumbled, irritated.

"That was perfect! The way he caught her and they both stared into each other's eyes. They just need to of kissed and it would of been perfect!" the girl yelled all...gussy.

_What is this girl on? Coffee? Candy? Is she pregnant and has very active hormones?_

I crossed out the last one in my mind.

"Who are you?" I asked sweat-dropping.

The girl started at me and then started laughing.

_Freak…_

* * *

><p><strong>Review my readers. Review. :)<strong>


	20. Renge!

**I finally updated. =D**

**Sorry for those who were waiting so long for the next chapter to be out. I was really busy with school, my life, and other stories.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nat's POV-<strong>

"I am Renge Houshakuji. Also know as the host club's manager!" she yelled pointing in me and Karou's direction.

I grabbed my board and bag and Karou grabbed his bag. We went to the weird girl.

"Nice to meet you I'm-" I was cut off by the Renge pointing her finger so close to me, like my forehead.

She didn't touch me though, she startled me.

_Personal space would be nice._

"You're Natsuki Miyashiro. Second year. Considered really popular for having guts and being cool," she stated as I stared at her finger that was pointing at me way too closely.

"You didn't speak to stalker boy did you?" I asked referring to Kyoya.

Renge and Karou looked at me confused.

"Kyoya," I stated.

"He is not a stalker!" Renge yelled mad.

Karou shook his head, "Not this again."

"I'm guessing that you have thing for him, so I'll be nice," I said coolly.

Renge stopped her angry fit.

"Aren't you suppose to be in class?" I asked raising a brow.

"Yes, I have that covered already," she replied laughing sinisterly.

**Meanwhile...**  
>"Renge Houshakuji," said the teacher.<p>

A hand went up and everyone looked freaked out. There was a muscular man in the girl's uniform and a wig.

**Back to now...**  
>"I'm officially creeped out," I mumbled to Karou.<p>

"There're more creepy people here than her," he whispered to me.

"Oh! You two are like lovebirds!" Renge yelled, back into her...I'mma just call it gussy, love-dovey mode.

"What?" me and him asked blankly.

"You are both out during class, alone together, he was holding your bag for you, and when he caught you and you both looked into each other's eyes. Priceless!" she said.

I closed my eyes as I pinched the bridge of my nose, irritated.

_Is she always this annoying?_

"I'm leaving. I got my board and my bag, so I'll just go to class," I said. "Greg and Tamaki might be worried about me. Scratch that, Greg probably is since I'm going to get revenge on Tamaki and Hikaru." I said.

"What about me?" Karou asked.

"Oh, you're forgiven. You stayed to help me," I said.

"While the other two boneheads fled, you stayed."

I saw a spark come from Renge's eye, from the corner of mine.

"A love square!" she yelled.

I fell anime style.

_Man, I so wanna hit her. I'm actually happy that Blair taught me how to seriously injure someone._

"I'm leaving," I said walking away.

"I'll walk you," Karou said catching up to me.

**/0.0\  
>\0.0**

We were both in front of the door to my class.

"Bye," I said.

"See ya later then," Karou said walking away.

I smiled and then changed it to an emotionless look. I opened the door, and everyone in the room got quiet. I went over to my seat. I glared at Tamaki in the process.

"Miss Miyashiro, I don't know how they did it at your old school, but here, you have to me on time fir class," said the teacher.

"Got held up," I said plainly as I sat in my seat. "Got a problem with that?"

The teacher looked taken aback.

"She's so brave," said a student.

"I would be so nervous in her position," said another.

I smirked inwardly.

_Looks like my reputation changed from weird, freaky girl to cool and brave.  
><em>

The teacher didn't say anything else to me and continued on with the lesson.

**/0.0\  
>\0.0**

When it was time for my cooking class, I was so excited. We were learning how to bake a pie. I gotta say, the place where the class was in was amazing. I mean there's a ton of utensils, ovens, stoves, kitchen mittens, pots, pans, can openers, you name it!

Since all of the people in the class had partners, except for one, but they were transferring out. So I worked by myself, not that I minded. We got to choose what flavor we wanted it. I chose blueberry because I wanted to make apple at home for the guys sometime.

As I was making mine, I saw that some people were struggling with theirs. Most people chose either raspberry, pecan, or apple. I was the only one who chose blueberry. I decided to make three. One for this class, another for during the host club, and the last one for after it.

Hopefully no one will be worried about me coming home even later because of that stop I have to make in the woods.

**/0.0\**

**\0.0/**

After my pies were done, I laid them out to cool.

I smelled them and smiled, "Perfect."

After everyone finished, some complete failures, we laid them out for a test. I kept the other two pies at the station I was at.

I tried other peoples and they were alright. Some were a bit dry, crunchy, and one was a pecan overload. Everyone seemed to enjoy mine, even the teacher.

"This is brilliant," said one.

"It tastes way better than ours," said another.

"Nat-chan, where'd you learn to cook like this?" asked a girl, two or three inches shorter than me. How could I tell? Well, she was right in front of me with her hands up, under chin, fingers laced together into a big fist as she looked up at me.

"My family's chef," I said. "He taught me."

**/0.0\  
>\0.0  
><strong>

After that class I went to a few more classes and then finally lunch. I actually didn't go wandering off this time. I sat with Greg, talking to him about my cooking class. Kyoya came with a fancy ass lunch. Haruhi sat next to me, listening to my conversation with Greg, occasionally joining in. I saw Hikaru and Karou coming from the corner of my eye. I grabbed a banana peel off of Greg's tray, and when the twins sat down across from us, Hikaru went to get something he forgot. I threw the peel right where he was going to walk next, and he slipped on it. I felt a little bad, but I gotta say, it was funny.

I got up and walked to him, I held my hand out to him with an amused look on my face.

"Revenge on you is now done. Now you and Karou can help me get revenge on Tamaki," I said pulling him up.

He stared at me and then grinned, "Talk to me."

I smirked at his cooperation.

"Music," I said going back to the table.

"What was that about?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh nothing," I said innocently.

"Okay, so are you coming to the club after school?" she asked.

"Yeah, I made something special for when it's over!" I said enthusiastically.

* * *

><p><strong>Review. =D<strong>


	21. Revenge on Tamaki!

**Yay! Another glorious chapter!**

**Lolz, I'm suppose to be typing a paper, but instead I'm typing fanfictions and watching anime. XD**

**(No pointless conversation today, or more like this chapter. =P)**

* * *

><p><strong>Nat' POV-<strong>

When it was music, it took me awhile to find my way to the class, considering that there are apparently a lot of music rooms in this school.

When I got there, the twins each put an arm around my neck.

"You made it!" they both said.

"Yeah," I said.

After some intros and the assignment, we went into groups. Me and the twins were a group. The assignment was to think of a plot for a musical or play.

Me and the twins went to the risers and sat down on them. Hikaru laying on his side behind me, me leaning back, and Karou laying down on his back next to me.

"So this plan of yours," said Hikaru.

"Oh! Well, I was thinking that we can hit him where it hurts," I said.

"We're listening," said Karou.

"His supposedly daughters, me and Haruhi," I said. "You guys need to tell her this plan."

"Right," they both said nodding.

"Okay, so one of you will be with me and the other with Haruhi. You two make some moves on us in front of Tamaki and we fall for it and ignore every comment Tamaki makes about you two leaving his 'daughters' alone. It's simple," I said.

"I'll, be partnered up with you," said Karou.

"Guess I'll get Haruhi then," said Hikaru.

"How did you guys decide that?" I asked.

Hikaru held up a quarter.

_Of course._

Before class ended, I had to write down the plot we came up with. It was really good in our opinion.

"Okay class, I'll make this interesting and make it into a contest. Whoever makes the best plot will make a script about it and we'll all perform it," said the teacher.

Everyone looked at the teacher in a way that said 'what else'.

The teacher sighed and said, "You'll also get a day off school."

Everyone cheered.

**/0.0\  
>\0.0  
><strong>

"How was this part of the plan?" me and Haruhi both asked ourselves. Me and Haruhi were at the twin's station. I was in Karou's lap and Haruhi was under Hikaru's arm. Tamaki was whining to Kyoya because a lot of girls were coming to us and because his 'daughters' were with the 'devils', as he says it. The revenge was working, just not how I planned it to be. The girls just thought we were acting, which we were.

"Wow Nat. This is really delicious," said a girl eating a slice of my pie.

"Thanks," I said sheepishly. I had a plate for myself.

"Let me feed you," said Karou smirking as he fed me.

_He's enjoying this isn't he._

**/0.0\  
>\0.0  
><strong>  
>After the club ended, I took out my other pie, which I had saved for the whole host club. Greg didn't come with me here today.<p>

"How could you two, my daughters, be with those devils!" he yelled, in his weird, crying way.

Me and Haruhi looked at him blankly and said, "Because we can."

The twins pretended their hand's were guns and shot Tamaki. Tamaki then fell to the floor.

_Weird..._

After that, I took my leave.

"Am I forgetting something?" I said aloud, putting my finger to my face in a thinking kind of way.

"Hikaru..." I heard someone wobbly say. I turned and saw Tamaki coming over to me wobbling around.

_Oops, I was suppose to reassure him about this whole thing._

"Tamaki," I said letting him lean his weight on me. I got on my board, putting his arm around my shoulders as I lightly moved.

I heard Tamaki mumble some incoherent things.

"Tamaki, this was all a prank," I said. "Me and Haruhi were acting. We're not dating anyone. It was my revenge for earlier."

I felt Tamaki stop and stiffen. He looked at me with childish, sparkly eyes and a weird smile.

"Really? My daughters are pure?" he said hopefully.

"Yes we are," I said not understanding the whole 'pure' part.

"Yay!" he cheered bringing me into a bear hug.

I started boarding down the sidewalk, with Tamaki following me.

"Are you stalking me now?" I asked him.

"No, I'm just making sure you get home okay like a gentleman," he said.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. I'm sure that I can defend myself, but do as you wish."

I stopped when we got to the forest.

"Why are we stopping here?" he asked.

"I gotta check out something," I said getting off my board, heading into the grass and then into the forest.

He followed.

I got to the place where this whole incident started at.

The circle was still there.

"What's this?" Tamaki asked, but was ignored as I took out my cell and took pictures of it.

I looked around for awhile before walking away with

Tamaki following.

"You never answered me," he said.

"It's nothing," I said. "I don't really wanna talk about it."

Tamaki understood and didn't press it on anymore.

When we got to my house, Tamaki stood next to me, in front of the door.

"Well...see you tomorrow I guess." I said getting my key out, unlocking the door.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

I rose a brow at him.

"To study," he quickly said.

"Oh, okay," I said going inside with him following.

I put my board away in it's rightful place and yelled out,

"I'm home!"

"Where do you wanna go?" I asked Tamaki. "My room, kitchen, or living room?"

"I don't think a lady should have men in her room, unless they're married or dating," he said proudly.

I giggled.

_That's stupid._

"Kitchen it is," I said going over. I sat at the island and he sat down next to me.

We took out our homework for our classes and started to work on them together.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. =)<strong>

**If there is any confusion you may have, I'll clear it up for you.**


	22. Dad?

**Lolz, we had a lockdown at school today for two whole periods. Some suspect ran though the Staff's parking lot and to the grass. The police had to go chase him. One of our P.E teachers was being chased by the suspect too. Ah...good times. We assigned sacrifices in my first period class if the person was a killer.**

**Oh, and the others weren't there when Nat and Tamaki came, because they come in this chapter. Blair and Sam are somewhere...but the guys are here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Roy's POV-<strong>

Me, Al, and Ed all went downstairs to greet Nat. We froze when we got to the bottom. We heard laughter. Not just Nat's laughter, but a man's. The three of us went to investigate. I could see that Al and Ed were uncomfortable with this. As we peeked into the kitchen, I saw a boy that matched the description of the boy she told me about yesterday.

I rose a brow, interested in this new installment,

_I wonder how they'll react._

Then I thought of something more serious…

_Hm...embarrass Nat, leave them alone, or push Ed or Al into the kitchen?_

I chose to go in and embarrass her.

"Hey kids, you having fun?" I asked smirking as I made myself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, who knew homework could be so fun," Nat said grinning.

"Oh! You must be Nat's father. I'm Tamaki Suoh," said the boy holding his hand out to me.

My smirk grew wider.

_Father huh._

I saw that Nat was about to correct him till I cut her off, "Why yes, I am. It's an honor to meet you. My daughter has told me all about you yesterday."

I saw Nat glare at me as I shook his hand.

"She did? Well I guess I should be flattered," he said. It's an honor to meet you."

"No, the honor is all mine. From the description she gave me about you, you sounded like a wonderful young man. Just like her brother," I said.

"I didn't do that!" Nat protested.

I laughed.

**Nat's POV-**  
><em>He's twisting everything. And brother? I'm an only child! I can't believe that Tamaki's actually buying this!<em>

"You are kidding yourself if you think I won't show him all of the pictures we have of you," Roy said winking at me.

"Like you know where they are," I stated getting up, making some snacks. (Grapes and sandwiches with orange juice.)

"It's amazing how forgetful I could be," Roy said trying to be embarrassed. "Good thing I look around or else I would of forgotten where I put them all."

I froze where I was standing at the counter.

_God dammit!_

"I should go get them right now," Roy said giving me a wink again, leaving.

"I'm so sorry about him," I said handing Tamaki a plate with a sandwich on it.

"It's okay, he's very nice," he said smiling.

"To you," I grumbled.

Tamaki just stared at the sandwich.

"What? Never seen a sandwich before?" I asked.

"No, it's just...never mind," he said.

"Oh, be mysterious," I said rolling my eyes.

**Al's POV-**  
>As Roy was coming out of the kitchen, he turned to us and motioned for us to follow him.<p>

"So, you both like Nat. Now there's a new guy in the picture," he said as he was going through a bookshelf, pulling out two photo albums.

"Your point?" Ed asked, leaning against the wall.

"You two pretend to be her family like me," he said. "Al will be the cousin and Ed will be the brother."

"Then that'll make no sense unless her mom was blonde," I said.

"Ancestors," Roy pointed out.

"Still, I would be closer to being her brother than brother," I said referring to my hair color.

"And I have the same eye color as her," Ed pointed out. "Mine's more believable."

"Great. You two have your roles and I'm her dad okay," he said.

Me and Ed both nodded as we all made a plan. Roy was to go into the kitchen, talk a bit, then he'll give us the cue, which was a specific word, and then Ed would come in. Then Roy would call me in.

When Roy left us, me and brother devised another plan that benefited the both of us.

**Nat's POV-**  
>As me and Tamaki finished our homework, Roy came strolling in.<p>

_Oh no..._

He grabbed Tamaki by the arm and pulled him to the table.

"Come my boy, let's see my beautiful daughter," Roy said sitting him down.

_My boy?_

"Look at her. My little Natsuki!" Roy said saying my name louder than the rest of his sentence.

_He's out of character. More like someone else's character…_

I then saw Ed come in.

"Sup sis," he said leaning over, giving me a peck on the cheek.

I blushed.

"W-What was that for?" I stuttered looking at him as he got himself an apple.

"What? Can't I give my sister a kiss?" he asked innocently.

"Oh! Edward my boy, you must meet this guy that Nat brought home," Roy gushed.

_Woman..._

"She brought a guy home? That's a first since Greg," Ed stated going over to Tamaki, looking him up and down.

"Wow, you weren't kidding Nat, his voice really is a bit like Ed's," Roy said amazed.

"Really?" Tamaki asked.

"Hm...I see. Well, my name is Edward. Ed for short, just be happy that our voices aren't exactly alike," Ed said.

"Oh! You must meet Alphonse. He is just the sweetest boy ever!" Roy said. "Oh Al, can you come here!"

Then Al came in.

"Hi Nat. Have a nice day?" Al asked going to the other side of me, giving me a peck on my other cheek.

_What's going on here?_

"Yeah..." I said as Al went to Tamaki.

"I'm Alphonse Elric," he said.

After awhile of listening to their conversation. I left upstairs. Roy didn't have the albums with my embarrassing photos, so I didn't worry much about that. I came back downstairs with my laptop.

When I entered the kitchen, Roy said in a sing-song tone, "Sweetie~ Can you get me a beer?"

I groaned and threw him one. I sat at the island again. I was smiling at the scene before me, it reminded me of a certain character from FMA a lot.

I wasn't paying much mind to what I was saying, so it slipped when I said, "You're acting like Hughes, Roy."

It grew quiet and Ed, Al, and Roy got sad. I sweat-dropped.

_Oops._

"Uh...Tamaki, I think you should leave. It's a school night and all," I said pulling Tamaki, along with his stuff to the door. "I have some...family business to take care of."

"Bye," he said.

"See you in class tomorrow," I said closing the door.

I felt guilty as I went back into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that out loud," I said bowing, and then running off to my room, crying.

I feel so bad about this. I locked my door and then jumped facedown onto my bed.

"How can I be so stupid!" I yelled at myself.

I heard the doorbell ring and ignored it.

_Oh great…I'm crying…Please…no one come in here…_

* * *

><p><strong>Review. =)<strong>


	23. A Day with Blair and Sam

**Hoi! Another chapter!**

**This chapter is a bit about what happened while Nat was at her school and host club.**

* * *

><p><strong>Al's POV-<strong>

After Nat ran off, we all felt bad. We heard her door slam. Then the doorbell rang. I went to the door and opened it. Someone jumped onto me, hugging me.

"Hi-ah Al!" Sam yelled giggling.

Then Blair walked right in.

"Yo," she stated.

Ed went somewhere and Roy just stood there.

"Where's Nat?" Blair asked a bit too quickly as she looked around from her spot.

Me and Roy rose a brow at that.

"She's in her room, wouldn't be surprised if she locked it," Roy said.

"What'd you do?" Blair asked darkly.

"She just ran there. She said sorry and then ran," I said putting Sam down.

"Oh, she'll need her space," she said calming down.

"So, how was our little walk sometime ago?" Roy asked smirking.

"Walk?" I questioned.

**{Rewind to after Sam and Blair's school}  
>Sam's POV-<strong>  
>Me and Blair were walking out of school. April, being the gossip girl she was, was talking real loudly.<p>

"Did you girls see that mega hot guy in front of school at the gate?" April gushed.

"Totally, he's hella sexy," said a girl.

"Is he an adult? Collage student?" another girl asked.

"I don't know, but I want some of that," said April licking her lips.

_Ew..._

"She's very perverted today." I mumbled.

"I know. Has she been reading those yaois again?" Blair said.

"Wonder who she was talking about though..." I said.

"Guess we'll find out." she said.

When we got outside, Blair started twitching while I sweat-dropped. Roy was leaning on the gate with his arms crossed and shades on. There was a crowd of girls surrounding him.

_He's quite popular with the girls here._

Blair grabbed my wrist and pulled me along towards Roy.

"Out of my way!" Blair yelled. When we got to where Roy was, he got off the wall and walked to us, with his hands in his pant's pockets.

"Took you two long enough," he said.

"Nice job drawing attention to yourself," Blair said harshly.

"What can I say? I'm a big hit with the ladies," he said shrugging.

We could all hear the girl's whining.

"How does that criminal know hot and sexy over there?" April asked obviously mad.

"Let's just go to Sam's," Blair grumbled.

"Okay," said Roy walking with us as the girls made an opening for us to leave.

"So what'd you two do in school today?" Roy asked.

"Well..." me and Blair said trailing off to what we did today.

**{Rewind to lunch}**  
>Me and Blair were in the computer lab searching up this club that Nat went to. What we found was a website.<p>

"They have their own website," said Blair plainly.

Blair was going through pictures and found one of a bunch of girl chatting with Nat.

"Evil..." Blair muttered darkly.

I took the controls for the computer and researched them.

"They're like playboys," I said.

"I'll murder them if they lay one of their perverted little fingers on her in front of me," Blair said with malice filling her voice.

"Hey, do you know any of these boys?" I asked her.

"Hm? I doubt it, but lemme see," Blair said looking at some pictures.

"Him," she said pointing at a picture of a tall guy who was next to a small one.

"Thought so," I said.

"If I remember correctly, he was in National's for kendo," she said.

"And if I remember correctly, you came in second place there," I said.

"Yeah. I admit, he is good, but he didn't talk much," she said.

"I have the best question in the world," I said after a while.

"What?"

"Why is it that all of the classes you take have some sort of violence in it?"

"I like fighting. You just now noticed," she said raising a brow.

I quieted down.

"Shut up," I stated.

She pulled my hair and then asked, "What did you say?"

"N-Nothing!" I yelled in the best cheerful way I could, which was hard seeing as she was pulling my hair.

**{Back to original time}  
>Blair's POV-<strong>  
>"Good," me and Sam both replied.<p>

_We got hella girls pissed at us! How do you think it went?_

* * *

><p><strong>Review. =)<strong>


	24. Sadness

**I hope I edited this right. Fingers crossed. I wasn't so sure about the ending part of this chapter, but of well.**

**I hope you all like this chapter, I feel like I'll get disappointed people because it seems like something good will happen, but doesn't.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's POV-<strong>

As everyone was downstairs talking, I went upstairs. I went to Nat's room. I tired to open the door but I was locked. I put my ear to the door and heard sobs.

_She's crying..._

I knocked on the door.

"Go away..." I heard a hoarse voice say.

"No," I replied.

"Please?"

I pretended to walk away by stomping on the ground, making them quieter. I heard her going back to her fit of tears. I quietly transmuted her lock open and slowly opened the door. I saw her in the fetal position. I quietly made my way to her bedside. I sat on her bed gently, but I think she felt the movement of the bed.

**Nat's POV-**  
>I felt a part of the bed go down. I opened my eyes a bit to see Ed looking at my walls.<p>

"I thought I said go away," I said in a scratchy voice as I pulled the covers as best as I could over my eyes.

"I don't like taking orders, you can even ask Roy," he said.

_I forgot...Dammit!_

"Please leave Ed."

"Why, you're crying?"

"No I'm not!" I snapped as best as I could.

"Oh really..."

The next thing I know, Ed is staring down at me. The covers that I using to hide my face under was now in his hands. He was smirking. But it soon faded into a soft, concerned look.

_No! I didn't want anyone to see me god dammit!...I wish I could just disappear..._

**Ed's POV-**  
>When I took a look at Nat's face, I saw how red her eyes were, how pinkish, red her nose was, how her lip was trembling, and how tears were still streaming down her face.<p>

I reach my hand to touch her cheek while saying, "What's wrong?"

She moved her face away from my incoming hand. She didn't even speak.

_She always helps me out when I'm down, the least she could do is let me help her out._

I tried to reach for her again, and she squirmed away. I sighed.

"Just go..." she croaked.

"No," I stated reaching over, wrapping my arms around her body, pulling her to my lap. I had my right leg bent on the bed. I made sure she was comfortable. I had her body in its curled up form, which made her seem smaller. Her head was on my chest, facing down. Her hands were in her lap.

_I don't like seeing her like this...though this is bringing us closer._

I put my left hand under her chin, tilting it up so that she was looking at me.

**Nat's POV-**  
>When I looked Ed in the eyes I felt a bit better. Then I realized our position.<p>

It was like those movies I've seen. The male lead and the girl would look into each others eyes and then kiss because of the romantic tension.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

"I-I wasn't thinking when I said that down there. I didn't mean to make you guys sad. Gosh I was being so stupid," I said.

_Dammit...I' let my walls down. I hate it when I let them down...I always end up hurt somehow...emotionally._

"It's okay. We're not mad or anything and you're not stupid. We're just worried about you...well I am. I have no idea about the others," he said.

"My walls are down..." I mumbled, moving my right hand to his chest.

"And what's so wrong about that?"

"I just don't like them down...why do you think I still don't have a boyfriend?"

"You don't like them."

"That's a reason, but...never mind. I never used to keep my walls up..."

"Why'd you stop?" he asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it..."

**Ed's POV-**  
>Nat calmed down, she wasn't crying anymore. Her face was stained with tears though.<br>She was like a little girl. Fragile and scared. I held her closer to me

She still looked up at me and I moved my hand from her chin to her right cheek. She leaned into it, closing her right eye. It was cute to say the least.

She sniffed and burped. I laughed and her embarrassed face.

"Stop laughing!" she said.

I laughed a bit more and then buried my face in her brown hair. I took in her scent. Cucumber melon.

_She smells nice...I sound like a weirdo now, don't I._

I started to rub circles on her back with my right hand's thumb. Nat nuzzled her face into my chest.

I heard the door open and looked that way. I tensed up. Roy, Al, Sam, and Blair were there. Al was glaring at me, Roy was snapping pictures while holding in his laughter, Sam's eyes were all sparkly and she was looking all happy, and finally, Blair was there with her usual emotionless face that held a hint of 'piss me off and you'll die'.

**/0.0\**  
><strong>\0.0**

**Nat's POV-**

After all the staring, laughing, Samness, and comfort, everyone went downstairs, including Ed. Everyone except for Sam and Blair. No one saw my tears though. BONUS! Well, except Ed.

"Need something?" I asked changing into pajamas.

"We don't like the host club," said Blair crossing her arms, leaning on my doorframe.

"Why?"

"They're a bunch of playboys or something," said Sam.

_Funny, I thought the same thing._

"But they're not."

"We're just worried about you there," said Blair.

"Well, don't. The people at that school don't hate me anymore, I have Greg there to keep me company and hang out with, and I made some new friends. Heck, I even associated with the rich girls. Some are snotty rude asses, but others aren't."

Sam and Blair gasped in shock.

"How could you say that? The only rich people we associate with is me, you, Greg, and the ones we are forced to associate with," Sam said a bit hurt.

I rose a brow at her outburst.

_Is she jealous or something?_

"And I have to hang out with these rich people because that's all of the people in the school. Except this one cross-dressing girl who came there on a scholarship."

"Oh yeah huh…" Sam mumbled.

"Look, we are just not so sure about those boys okay. Except one of them," said Blair.

"And who would that be?" I asked.

"That Takashi guy," she said. "I fought him in kendo before, he's a silent guy, and doesn't look like a bad guy."

_And Honey does? Wait…_

I shook my head not wanting to think about this anymore.

"They're nice guys Blair. Just because you have your eyes out for Roy, doesn't mean every guy is a weirdo. Any this club is just to make girls happy. Not guys…unless they're gay. Can we stop talking about his now? When you guys go there, you can see you yourselves."

**Blair's POV-**

_Not if we both go there ourselves when you're not there._

**Nat's POV-**

"You guys staying for dinner?" I asked walking passed Blair, out the door.

"Can't, my parents want to have dinner with me at some restaurant," Sam replied.

"I can't either," Blair said leaving.

_For once._

**Roy's POV-**

I was walking to the living room when I saw Blair storm past me, out the door.

_She's pissed._

Then Sam and Nat came downstairs at their own pace.

"Bye," Nat said giving Sam a hug.

"Please, just think of what Blair had to say…I know it's bugging her more than me. Every time you ask if we're staying for dinner, she always stays," said Sam.

"Okay," Nat replied as Sam left as well.

I stared curiously at Nat.

"Fight?" I asked.

She shrugged.

"I have no idea."

* * *

><p><strong>A new word is created. Samness!<strong>

**Oh, and now that I think of it, Nat's reason for crying kind of sucks a bit, but I couldn't think of anything else to make her upset...**

**Review. You can just say hi if you don't know what to review about. =D**


	25. Blair and Mori's history

**Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I was working on my Kingdom's Unite story. I didn't want to leave you guys hanging, so I typed this up. Be thankful. I stayed up till about 12 to make this. I was really busy these past weeks at school.**

**Luv you guys, but I luv it even more when you guys review. ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Nat's POV-<strong>

The next day, as I was walking to school, I didn't feel like getting a ride there, I was thinking about last night.

I sighed.

_Maybe if she just got to know them, she'd understand._

I stopped walking and looked up at the sky. It was a bit cloudy.

_It's going to rain tonight…_

I then continued to walk.

"Nat~" I heard two familiar voices sing in a pleased tone.

I groaned inwardly.

"What?" I asked the twins who were in their limo that was driving alongside me.

"Why are you walking to school?" asked Karou.

"Because I want to," I said. "I needed to think of some things."

"What about?" asked Hikaru.

"None of your business alright. It's just about my friends."

"We're your friends," Hikaru pointed out.

"Not you guys. My friends from my old school," I sighed.

The twin's faces said 'oh' all over it.

"Wanna lift?" they asked at the same time.

"No, not really."

"Come on," they whined.

I tried to ignore them, but I couldn't. They just kept on whining and whining. At one point they got a rope from somewhere and caught me with it Texas style. I was pulled into their limo as the car speeded up. When I was untied, I was ready to yell.

"What the hell was that for! That's abducting right there!"

"Oh calm down, it's not like you're hurt," Hikaru said as Karou nodded.

I grumbled some things and then leaned back in my seat. For the rest of the trip, I was taking a small nap. Hikaru woke me up as we pulled into the school. The door opened and Hikaru, and Karou got out. They both held their hands out to me, which I took, whether I liked it or not. As I got out of the limo, I heard gasps all around me.

_Oh great, more gossip._

**/0.0\**

**\0.0/**

At the club, I was helping them set up. Tamaki wasn't here yet though. Greg had some project to do with his partners for one of his extra classes. Me and Haruhi were chatting.

"So, how are you liking it here so far?" Haruhi asked.

"It's…okay…" I replied, a bit unsure about that statement.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" she asked curiously as I played with my phone.

I looked up at her, "No…not anyone I can think of anyways."

Everyone around us had their ears big was they listened in.

"Then why are you messing with your phone like you're waiting for a call or text or something?" she asked.

"My friend is mad at be, or is it upset. I can't tell right now. My other friend is just worried."

"About what?"

I sighed just as the doors to the club were slammed open. Tamaki came charging towards me and Haruhi. We both stepped back, away from the way he was going. He ran right into the wall. Me and Haruhi both sweat-dropped as Tamaki popped up in front of us. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"Why are you dating those two devils?" he said, or more like yelled, as my face went blank.

_What?_

"I'm not dating anyone Tamaki," I stated plainly. "So stop shaking me."

"How do I know that those two didn't force you to say that!"

"Because I could most likely beat those two up," I said.

"But you came out of their limo."

"Because they pulled me in as I was walking to school."

Tamaki stopped shaking me and then ran to Hikaru and Karou, yelling at them about not treating me like a lady or something like that.

I shook my head.

"So, what were you going to say before we were interrupted," Haruhi asked.

"Oh, my two friends aren't so sure about this whole club. They said that it's bad and that everyone in this club is a prostitute or something."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to me and Haruhi.

"Well, except for Mori. They're cool with him," I said.

"Why's that?" Haruhi asked.

"My friend met him before."

"Where?" Honey asked, jumping onto my back.

"National's for kendo. My friend Blair was in second place there," I said.

"Do you remember her Takashi?" Honey asked looking over at him, who was standing right next to me.

He shrugged.

"Hm, let me think," Honey said. "What did she look like?"

"Dark purple hair, charcoal eyes, liked to fight," I said.

"Oh! Was she the one who talked to us after the tournament in the rain?" Honey asked.

_What?_

"I'm not sure. I was sick that day, so I couldn't go. My friend Sam on the other hand did. She told me what happened. What'd she say?"

"She was still in her kendo uniform and she called out Takashi's name from behind us. We both turned around as our family kept on walking, as if they didn't notice or ignored it. We were under an umbrella, separate ones…"

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback start~<strong>

**Normal POV-**

"Takashi," Blair said as the water was seeping through her kendo uniform.

Takashi and Honey turned around to face her.

"I guess you won," she said.

Takashi just stared.

"I will get stronger! And when I do, we're going to have a little rematch! You got that!"

Takashi nodded with a small smile playing onto his lips.

"Next time we meet, I will be stronger and ready to face you. You can count on it!"

"Good," Takashi said.

Blair stumbled back a bit never hearing his voice till now.

Takashi walked up to Blair, holding his umbrella over her to shield her from the rain. Blair was much smaller than Takashi. That was easy to see when they were close.

"You'll get wet, Minamoto," he said in his quiet voice.

Blair lightly blushed.

"What the…" she thought.

She shook her head and said, "I realize that and I don't care."

She pushed him away as best as she could, but he just came right back.

"You'll catch a cold," he said handing her his umbrella, leaving.

"No one has ever treated me like this before…not since Nat and Sam anyways…" she thought as the blush came back.

She held the handle to the umbrella close to her chest.

"Till we meet again…" she whispered to herself.

**~Flashback End~**

* * *

><p><strong>Nat's POV-<strong>

"This was about two and a half years ago though," said Honey as everyone looked back at him. We were all staring up for some reason, like the flashback was being shown there in the third person. Weird…

Mori nodded.

"Well, they both only trust Takashi. They don't trust and like the rest of you guys," I said.

"They don't even know us," Haruhi said.

"I know. But, to be fair, Blair would most likely of beaten up at least one of you in this room."

Everyone shuddered as they were imagining Blair, except for Kyoya, Mori, and Honey.

I went over to Mori, Honey still on me and asked him, "So you remember who Blair is now?"

He nodded fast.

"Well, she grew up a lot," I said.

"What if we got Ms. Yoshizaki and Ms. Minamoto here to the club to see for themselves?" Kyoya asked typing away on his computer.

"Hm…that may work," I said. "But how?"

"Leave that to me," Kyoya said leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Review my awesome reviewsreaders.**

**Blair and Sam are meeting the Host Club now! You guys had an insight of Blair, Mori, and a bit of Honey's past.**

**Any questions?**


	26. Blair and Sam meet Host Club

**Okay, here's another chapter, hope this last you people long.**

**Man I'm tired. I was posting a ton of pictures on Facebook all day...**

* * *

><p><strong>Nat's POV-<strong>

The club was almost over in about twenty minutes. Kyoya came back in and after awhile, the doors opened again to some S.W.A.T team people dragging in Sam and Blair. I sweat-dropped.

_Not to self, never leave Kyoya in charge of human beings unless necessary._

"Let me go you bastards!" Blair yelled. Sam just screamed.

"You can leave now," said Kyoya.

All of the girls were staring, all freaked out as the S.W.A.T team left. Me and Haruhi were working together today, and we were both sweat-dropping. I got up and went towards the tired up duo. They both calmed down once they saw me. I untied Sam first because I knew she'd be less violent. Right as she was free from the rope restraints, she tackled me in a tight hug.

"Oh Nat! I was so scared!" Sam whined like a little kid would to his mom.

"There, there. It's all over. Kyoya is a scary person," I said reassuringly.

"I heard that," he said in his normal tone.

"I don't care," I said.

"Nat, where are we?" Sam asked.

"The Host Club," I said.

"What?" Blair yelled as I let go of Sam, getting up.

"Yup, we figured that if you two hated us so much-" Hikaru started, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"-you two should get to know us better," Karou finished doing the same thing Hikaru did, but on the other side of me.

"You two perverted bastards better stop touching Nat or I'll rip you two to shreds slowly so that you'd suffer," Blair snapped darkly.

"I think it's best that we keep her tied up," said Hikaru.

"Agreed," Karou said grabbing Sam.

"You'll be set free once you decide to be reasonable," said Hikaru as the him and Karou pulled Sam and me over to the couch where Haruhi was with our clients.

"Don't pay that girl over there any mind," Karou said to the girls, who nodded.

After awhile, Sam started to enjoy herself. Blair still wasn't getting around to joining us.

When the club ended, and all of the clients left, everyone crowded around Blair. Sam untied her. When she was free, she sprung up, and went to throw a fist at Tamaki, I quickly say this and got in front of him, holding my two hands together in a baseball catching kind of way. I caught Blair's fist. Tamaki, surprised and shocked, fell back.

"Calm down," I said sternly.

Blair, took her fist away and held it in her other hand.

"I thought I told you not to come here anymore."

"I never remembered agreeing to that," I stated, narrowing my eyes.

Blair clenched her teeth as her hands were to her sides.

"Nat," said Tamaki putting a hand on my shoulder, as if asking me if I needed any help.

"It's okay," I said.

"I don't want you in this place anymore," Blair snapped, clenching her fists till her knuckles were white. She was trembling. I saw her make a quick glance at Mori.

"Blair, they are not bad people," I said.

"She's right," Sam added.

"Man, they totally brainwashed the two of you. You're not talking like yourselves," she said. I noticed a bead of sweat go down her temple.

_What's going on with her? Could it be-_

Blair swung her hand again, but this time, at me. I didn't have enough time to think. Tamaki wrapped his arms around my waist as Mori grabbed Blair's wrist, her fist nearly making contact with my face.

_That was a close one. D-Did she just try to punch me?_

"Blair!" Sam yelled.

Blair's eyes widened as she realized what she had almost done. She fell to her knees, shocked.

"You tried to hurt Nat," Hikaru said was Tamaki held me protectively in his arms.

_She never lost that habit…_

"Blair…" Sam said sadly, knowing what's wrong.

"What kind of friend would hit their best friend in the face, or almost?" said Karou.

"A stupid, clueless, reckless sometimes, strong willed girl…" I said.

Everyone, but Sam and Blair, looked at me surprised.

"She's a lot more too…but most importantly."

Blair looked up at me a bit.

"One of my most loyal best friends."

I got out of Tamaki's arms and kneeled down to Blair, hugging her.

"Can't you just trust me?"

Blair's emotion changed to a considering one. She sighed, "Fine, but, if I don't like them, we bounce."

I gave her a small smile along with Sam.

"Agreed," me and Sam said simultaneously.

**/0.0\ **

**\0.0/**

After awhile, Blair got to know the guys, and Haruhi, more. At least she didn't meet their manager…

"I gotta say, I was…" Blair said.

"Wrong," she mumbled so that no one could hear it.

"What?" everyone asked holding our ears out to her.

"I said that I was wrong okay!" she yelled.

"Yeah you were," said Hikaru.

"Don't get smart with me," she snapped.

"No need," he said.

Blair growled, but then got over it quickly.

"Oh, we have to go!" I said as I looked at the time on my cell. "They guys will be worried."

"I'll stay for dinner," said Blair. "Ma is going out all night."

I nodded, understandingly.

As we all got up, Kyoya fixed his glasses and flung a flyer to Blair, Sam, and me, "There will be a ball tomorrow to celebrate the cherry blossoms and to celebrate spring. You three are invited. Actually, everyone at this school is, but you two aren't going here."

"Do we have to go?" Sam asked.

"No, you two don't, but Nat, _has_ to. She _is_ apart of the Host Club now."

_When did that happen? I was forced to talk to some girls on my first day at the Host Club, that didn't mean that I was joining._

I groaned.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Haruhi grumbled.

Then something came to mind, "Can I bring some guests?"

"Who?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh! Roy, Ed, and Al," I said. Then I froze remembering how they introduced themselves to Tamaki.

_He still thinks they're my family…_

"Oh, they can very well come," Tamahi said cheerfully.

**/0.0\ **

**\****0.0/**

When I got home, I was met with worried looks.

"Heh-heh, guess what guys. Me, Sam, and Blair made up and we're all invited to a ball tomorrow at my school," I said nervously as I handed Roy the flyer.

"Hm…sounds interesting," he said. "I'm in."

"Me too," said Al.

The three of us then looked at Ed.

"I'm not going," he said leaving.

"Party-pooper," Roy mumbled.

"We'll go shopping for some clothes for it after I get off school tomorrow. The Host Club is canceled upon the ball being held by them at night."

Roy and Al nodded.

As luck had it, it did rain that night. It was a shower, to be specific.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>

**Man I can't wait till Thanksgiving break. I get more time on the computer then...Oh, and no school. BONUS!**


	27. Ed's ego, slowly growing I bet

**It has come to my attention that Ed, Roy, and AL need more time in this story than the Host Club. I'll try to fix that. Don't worry much, Just skip the parts in Ouran if you are too lazy to read those parts.**

**{I realize that I haven't updated in awhile too...I think I didn't anyways...}**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nat's POV-<strong>

"So Nat, what color dress-" Hikaru started.

"-are you wearing?" Karou finished.

I looked up from my lunch to the twins who were leaning over the table to me.

"I donno, I'm going shopping for it after school with the guys," I said.

"Guys?"

"Ed, Al, and Roy," I said.

"Those names you mentioned yesterday," Karou said.

I nodded and before I knew it, Haruhi, who was sitting next to me, and me were dragged off by the twins with our sandwiches in our hands.

We were brought to the music room where the Host Club was held at. No one was here and we were dragged into a closet. A super humongous one at that. Everything turned white. When it faded, the room was filled with dresses.

Me and Haruhi just looked blankly at it all as we munched on our sandwich. Hikaru and Karou were somewhere in this room, pulling off dresses. When we finished our food, some ladies came out and started to measure us.

"Hey!" I yelled as one wrapped the tape measure a little too tight around my chest.

"Hm, she has more of a chest," said the lady.

_Is that a compliment or an insult?_

"Yeah, compared to her," said the one measuring Haruhi's chest. While they started bickering about the measurements they took of us, me and Haruhi were having a conversation of our own.

"I have no idea whether to take what they say as an insult or a compliment," I said to her.

"Me too," she said putting her jacket back on. They took our jackets off to get a better measurement.

"Hey Haruhi, you'd look great in this," said Hikaru holding up a clear see through dress.

We both twitched.

"No way in hell is she going to wear that," I snapped.

"What? It's lot like there's anything to look at," Karou said holding up the matching shoes.

Me and Haruhi got pissed at that statement.

_Don't disrespect Haruhi!_

We both went up to them and whacked them on the head with our fists. Hey, they so deserved it. I'd wear it if I was married though. But I'm not, so bye, bye dress. You're too revealing for Haruhi's tastes and mine.

**/0.0\  
>\0.0**

After awhile, me and Haruhi decided to take a look around ourselves since 'the twins' obviously had no taste that we liked.

"Hm? How does this look?" Haruhi asked, holding out a white gown with a gold rim.

"It's nice, but it look like a night gown," I said.

She looked it over again and nodded, agreeing with me.

The doors slammed open to Tamaki, who grabbed Haruhi and ran out like there was a fire or something. I looked around just to make sure there wasn't.

I found a purple dress. I looked at it and then shrugged, walking over to Karou and Hikaru.

"Can I try this on?" I asked.

"Why not just take it with you," Hikaru suggested.

"Yeah," Karou grinned deviously.

I took another look at the dress and saw that the chest part was really revealing. I threw the dress at them and walked out the door.

"I'll go through my mother's line, thank you very much!" I called out.

_Note to self: Never trust the twins in picking out a dress._

After school, as I was walking with Greg out, I saw two familiar people. Sadly, a lot of other girls saw them too.

_Oh great. Now how am I suppose to get them out?_

I handed Greg my bag and muttered, "I'll be back."

I then started crawling under all the girl's legs. It was hard, considering that there were a lot. I could even heard some of their comments.

"Oh my god, are they new?"

"I hope so, they looks so cute!"

"Are they related?"

"Why do you think they're here?"

"Maybe a girl? Or a friend?"

"What's their name?"

"They look strong."

"Wonder if they have a six-pack."

"Look! They're taller than me!"

I can just feel Ed's ego growing.

"I wonder if-"

I fell out of the crowd of girls, being nudged in the butt by some girl's knee. That got everyone quiet. What sucked was that I was in a skirt and my right knee and left elbow got scraped a bit. I sat on my butt, examining the new injuries.

"Isn't that second year Natsuki Miyashiro?"

"I think so, just look at her uniform."

"Why's she on the ground?"

Ed and Al went over to me rather quickly. Al bent down next to me as Ed stood in front of me.

"Are you okay?" Al asked, worried.

"Yeah, just some small scrapes, nothing serious," I said. "Nothing to get very worried about."

Ed held his hand out to me and I took it. He used his free hand to grab my arm and I used my free hand to grab his arm. I have no idea why, but we were smiling at each other as we did this.

I wiped some dirt off of my skirt.

"Ready to go you two?" I asked.

They both nodded.

"Where's Mr. Miniskirt?" I asked looking around.

Ed snickered at my remark.

Al reframed from laughing and said, "He went to meet up with Blair and Sam at their school."

"Oh, no. Now he knows where to find a lot of high school girls with miniskirts. The world is over now," I said dramatically.

The three of use started laughing, I heard gasps in the background.

I looked over and saw something terrifying… Not really…

The crowd of girls made way for the Host Club, and a dragged, displeased Haruhi. I sweat-dropped.

_Wonder what'll happen._

Greg somehow got next to me and handed me my bag.

"Ah! Nat's brother and cousin. So nice to see you two again," said Tamaki as the rest of the Host Club rose a brow at this.

_I guess he's the only one who doesn't know about me. I should really tell him._

"They aren't my-" I was cut off by a bag nearly connecting with my face. It hit Ed instead, in the forehead, making him fall back.

"Let's go!" yelled Blair from the entrance with Sam and Roy next to her. Roy staring at her, admiringly, and Sam, panicked.

"Oh, look at the time. We've gotta go," I said chucking Blair bag to her, pulling the fallen Ed off the ground by his wrist, grabbing Al's wrist with my free hand, running towards the front gate. My bag was handing on my arm.

"Bye hotties!" I heard the girls yell.

I groaned. I let go of them when we got out off view of the school. Blair, Sam, and Roy caught up to us.

"Girls fawning over Ed and Al?" Blair asked, knowingly.

"Where'd you get that from?" I asked, rolling my eyes as we all stopped at a bus stop to go the mall because we were too lazy to walk there.

"Roy," she grumbled.

I smirked, "But you still lo-" Blair pushed me into Ed's arms.

"Oh my, how'd that happen?" she asked innocently.

"I have an idea," I mumbled to myself as I looked up at Ed, who was still holding me. "I'm pretty sure I'm not falling anymore."

"Oh! R-Right," he said, letting me go as the bus came to us. I dug through my bag and handed Ed some money, Sam gave Al some, and Blair shoved some into Roy's hands.

"You just put that in this box for the fee," I explained as the doors opened.

I walked in first and put in the money. I then went to the seat all the way in the back The others came and joined me there.

"So this is the public transportation here?" Ed asked.

"Yup!" Sam said.

"Most exciting day of your lives huh," said Blair. "Just wait till you see the mall."

* * *

><p><strong>Review. =D<strong>


End file.
